<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>H20: Just add Cats by TheSkyclanCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682267">H20: Just add Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat'>TheSkyclanCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H2O: Just Add Water, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, H20 crossover in name and setting only, I Caved, I missed MerMay but its summer and mermaids are everywhere so who cares, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm taking liberties with this, Mer!Cat AU, Multiple Endings, No betas- and I keep finding errors even after I post new chapters ;-;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 leaders were somehow transported to the H20 universe as humans. Now they're back with their clans, and everything would be fine if they didn't turn into half-fish half-cat hybrids whenever they touch water.</p><p>Multiple ending fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar &amp; Onestar &amp; Blackstar &amp; Mistystar (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Neutral Ending: I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I caved. I wanted Mer!Cat so I'm getting mercats. </p><p>The transported to the human world as humans thing is partially inspired by Night of Starclan's "Disappeared" over on fanfiction. Whose fics are unfortunately dead ;-; (wheres my Life to Blood sequel/prequel)</p><p>This is a multiple ending fic-- split into Neutral, Good, and Bad endings (And possibly other endings)</p><p>This first chapter is the Neutral ending (everything is attempted to be kept a secret from the rest of the clans)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet ambiance of the forest was broken by the hurried pawsteps of a ginger tom. He was subtly trying to make it look like he wasn't in such a rush. Firestar hurried to the nearest river, which for him at the moment was the Thunderclan-Windclan border- the river that led the Moonpool flowed out into the lake.</p><p> </p><p>He panted slightly as he reached his destination and slowed down. He came to a stop and stared into the dark depths almost reverently, before shaking himself out of his trace. He inwardly snarled to himself- he was already acting like it was full-moon. He hated when he got like that.</p><p> </p><p>But his urges couldn't be ignored. It was like a really bad itch all over him that constantly needed to be scratched. He waded into the water until he was fully submerged underwater and waited. He didn't have to wait long as his form shimmered and he felt the brief sensation of turning into water before turning solid again. He smiled down at the beautiful scaly ginger tail that replaced his hind legs. The scales fluttered as they soaked up the water and he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting harder to get away from his clan without it looking suspicious. They were aware that he took night walks, even before his and the other leaders... disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>He could pinpoint exactly where everything went askew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The clans were ready to tear at each others throats after a particularly aggressive gathering. He had been walking through the territory to calm himself down when he was hit by a wave of dizziness and then a spike of pain, and he blacked out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he came to, he and the other three leaders found themselves somewhere in completely unfamiliar territory - and they were Twolegs. They had been forced to blend in with the Twolegs(humans, they called themselves) in order to survive, as they quickly realized they couldn't hunt as they were, and any fresh-kill they did manage to catch almost made them sick. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So they adapted and lived amongst the humans in a place they called the Gold Coast, Australia for years. The humans really were amazing, he had thought. There was so much more that they knew about the world than the cats did. There was a lot of good and bad they did, but they all tried to keep away from the human's major issues. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It didn't stop Firestar and the others from pouring into the internet, trying to learn all they could about the humans. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One day they decided to take a boat out to see Mako Island off the coast(and that was sobering, to know that monsters, which they now knew as cars,boats, and other things, didn't actually drive themselves- it was the humans guiding them; and apparently they were trying to come up with ways to actually make them move themselves anyway). They wanted to get away from the crowd that was gearing up in excitement to see a total solar eclipse that only happened once every few hundred years.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was also the day they knew Sol was a total fraud, and they all knew that the sun hadn't disappeared that day. Blackstar was especially peeved. Though it begged the question of how Sol came to acquire that knowledge anyway.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mako was supposedly dangerous, but they hadn't run into any of the venomous species that roamed the island. Then they had found themselves trapped at Mako's heart, some pool of water with a natural hole above it, letting light into the chamber, and no way of getting out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mistystar volunteered herself to dive into the pool and see if there was an underwater tunnel that led out to the ocean. It was 10 agonizing minutes before she surfaced with a way out. But they weren't swimmers and weren't confident in their ability to hold their breaths for too long. But it was the only way out, so they had to try.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>By the time Mistystar had coaxed them into the pool, the moon was already overhead, had already covered the sun, and the chamber was thrown into partial darkness. The pool had started bubbling around them and water particles he mistook as light were floating upwards into the air. Then the moon passed over their heads and the pool returned to its previous state as if nothing had happened. They had shrugged off the events and painstakingly dived out of the chamber. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It wasn't until the next morning that their lives had been irreversibly changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mistystar got to wash up first today. The other three leaders collectively rolled their eyes, as they knew she took the longest to get ready and look her best. They didn't understand human females, and it seems the rest of the human male population didn't get them either, so they weren't alone in that regard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They all heard a shrill scream within minutes of her locking the bathroom door. They all shot up and hurriedly made their way over. Firestar knocked on the door, “Mistystar, is everything alright?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Did you find a monster zit on your face or something?” Onestar snickered. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You all need to come in right now!” She yelled. They all grew silent at that. They didn't want to particularly see her... you know. The three looked at each other worriedly, silently questioning who was going to open the door.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Seriously, you guys, this is important!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Firestar sighed and reached up and grabbed the key that was laying on top of the door frame. It was there in case of emergencies like this. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. They filed in to see an embarrassed and mortified Mistystar in the bath... with a silver-blue tail hanging over the edge. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They stared at each other, “What is that?” Blackstar muttered. “Is this one of those fake tails that the humans like to swim around in and pretend that they're mermaids?” he asked. Firestar frowned. Mistystar didn't have enough time to squeeze something like that on in such a small time frame. He scanned her body and saw that there were fins poking out of her hair where her ears should be. There were scales over her shoulders and arms, and thankfully covering her breasts. It looked real enough to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>She groaned, “I have no idea how this happened! I just wanted to take a bath instead of the shower for some reason, and then I closed my eyes to relax and opened them to find </em> this. <em>” Her tail twitched in response. “I can't go out looking like this!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay so what can </em>we<em> do about it? Wheel you around town?” Onestar asked crossly. She glared at him. Then they noticed Firestar sitting down onto the floor with a thoughtful look on his face. “What are you doing?” Blackstar inquired.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Testing something,” he replied. He reached over and dipped his hand into the tub water and waited. Ten second later he witnessed himself turn into water and- he had a tail. Blackstar and Onestar gave surprised gasps. His tail consisted of ginger scales, with different shades of reds, oranges, and yellows mixed into them. His arms and chest were littered with scales, and he reached up with his hands to feel where his ears should be, instead only feeling fins. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He looked up at them, “I'm beginning to think that the light show at that pool wasn't just a light show. I think this affects all of us.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thankfully, they realized that drying themselves off changed their bodies back to normal. They also realized that powers came into the mix when Firestar had clenched his fist at something Onestar had said one day, and the couch lit on fire. So now Firestar could heat anything up instantly, Mistystar was unparalleled at hydrokinesis, Blackstar was good at freezing things, and Onestar was able to turn water into a weird jelly-like substance, and could move various objects with his mind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Firestar, somewhat fascinated with it all, took it further and trained himself until he could also move water, though he was never as good as Mistystar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They just had to be careful around water, which when they came into contact with, changed them almost instantly. They had their ways of getting around it. They came to quickly despise rainy days though...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't all that bad he reasoned. If anyone told him years ago that he would willingly jump into water and enjoy swimming, he would have laughed them off. He secretly enjoyed swimming in the ocean. The first time they had swum over the Gold Coast's reefs had been magical, his tail lighting up in the sun to look like flames. They had even gone out to the Great Barrier Reef one day, and they discovered that their touch revitalized the coral, baffling the humans. Further testing resulted in any body of water they entered being purified of any irregularities. They could feel fleeting thoughts from the marine life, catching pieces of respect. That, or the marine life avoided them. They were pretty much gods in the water.</p><p> </p><p>There were adverse side-effects though. The full-moon had a weird effect on them. They would go into a trance at the sight of moonlight and a voice would enter their heads, telling them to go to Mako. The voice was urging them to abandon the land, to jump into the sea and never look back. To take their place as protectors of the ocean. It got harder and harder to resist the call every time the full moon came around.</p><p> </p><p>There was also a matter of their clans, who showed up one day(all as humans) citing the same symptoms they did when they first appeared as humans: dizziness and pain. The four leaders agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about their secret. No one needed to know, and they were scared that the clans would kick them out if they found out they were half fish. They were all transported back to the lake territories, and no one knew why anything had happened at all. Who had sent them to the human world as humans?</p><p> </p><p>They were especially worried about gatherings. But they were so far away from Mako, that their trances were lighter and they could get through a gathering without looking too spaced out. They had each other to snap them out of it. But the voice was always there, whispering into their ears, telling them to take their place in the sea.</p><p> </p><p>He briefly wondered how Mistystar was faring, with her clan having to fish and touch water daily. He figured she was using some of her powers to make it look like she was touching water while keeping it away from her.</p><p> </p><p>He floated underwater in the river for a bit, belly side up, savoring the feeling of his scales sending a pleasant feeling through his body. He turned over and with a flap of his tail, shot off in the direction of the lake. He laughed lightly as he torpedoed into the lake. He saw a figure swimming in the distance, recognizing Blackstar(also trying to satiate his urges) and swam over him. Their shared secret made them all friendly with each other(also because they were forced to live in the same house for a few years), and the two swam and talked throughout the night, eventually being joined by Onestar and Mistystar.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so much more at home here in the lake, wearing this body instead of his own.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Ending: I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good Ending: the leaders tell the clans about being mermaids</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so... I was pretty unhappy with the initial lack of response I got about this yesterday, and I almost came to the decision of either rewriting the whole thing or deleting it entirely. The first "review" I got was someone telling me over on Fanfiction that I needed to put this fic in the crossover section-- and I know I was supposed to do that, but that would mean less people would see this story and less people seeing it means a lower chance of anyone reviewing it and telling me what I did right and wrong. The person didn't even review/critique in regards to the story and I wondered if people just didn't like it. So I was kinda depressed for a good majority of the day. I had to remind myself that I'm doing this for me, to get my thoughts onto physical form, to have fun. I'm not trying to appease or impress anyone(even though saying that didn't make me feel much better). But then I got some positive reviews and I decided to go ahead with it all. Those reviews really brightened my day up and it's amazing what a few words can do to bring one's day up or bring it down. So thanks to the people who took the time to review!</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brambleclaw watched the leaders huddle together, whispering and muttering to each other in low tones. It was surreal seeing them so comfortable together, when the last time he saw them in the same place they were all ready to take each other's heads off. It was also weird seeing them as Twolegs(or humans as they corrected them) and seeing them comfortable as such when he was still getting used to walking around without being on all fours.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a tiring affair for everyone. After a few moons of the leaders being gone, all the cats suddenly felt dizzy and then felt a spike of pain before blacking out and had woken up as humans on a piece of land in the middle of what he knew as the sun-drown-place. The smell of salt didn't exactly bring back good memories. Firestar had accidentally found them while exploring more of the island (and was relieved when they reported that he and the leaders had only been gone for a few moons-- and they had been surprised in turn when he told them that he and the others had been here for seasons.).</p><p> </p><p>So now the leaders had finished up whatever business they had with the humans to come back to their clans full-time. Brambleclaw didn't understand it and didn't try to. It was complicated enough as it was.</p><p> </p><p>He inched forward, trying hard not to be noticed and wishing he could strain his ears in order to hear better. He scowled. Humans couldn't smell, see, or hear right. He couldn't believe they could get around like this. He hid behind a tree and listened in.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to tell them,” Firestar insisted. “What if they freak out and reject us?” Mistystar muttered fearfully. Brambleclaw frowned. Tell them what? And why would they reject them? Surely whatever they needed to tell them wouldn't be so bad...</p><p> </p><p>“Look, we might as well tell them because I for one, don't want to keep changing every time I go for a drink of water,” Blackstar deadpanned. “Not to mention, what are we going to tell them when we keep going into trances on full moons? They're all going to notice eventually.” They stood in silence for a few heartbeats, before breaking away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>Even though humans were terrible at working with their senses, Brambleclaw thanked Starclan that the leaders hadn't noticed him. They hadn't been able to hear or smell him apparently. Brambleclaw subtly made his way back to his clan, who after weeks of being humans, still weren't used to their bodies. They all perked up when their leaders called for all the cats turned humans to follow them, citing that they had to announce something important.</p><p> </p><p>They reconvened at the edge of Mako, looking out into the ocean. They were at a fairly deeper end where the ground dipped almost instantly once one went into the water. There were some fairly large rocks strewn around in the sand, partially wet due to being half-way in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar turned to the others, seeing the clans waiting expectantly behind them, “So how are we doing this?” he announced. The other three just shifted fearfully. “Well, this was your idea,” Onestar pointed out. His eye twitched. “I thought we all agreed to the idea?” he grit out. He received no answer. He sighed and walked over to the very edge of where land meets sea, steeling his resolve. “You're all a bunch of pansies!” he yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>The clans cried out when he <em>dove</em> into the water. Sandstorm rushed forward and Brambleclaw had to hold her back, “What are you doing?! He can't swim!” she cried out. Then Firestar emerged from the water, shaking water out of his eyes and hair. He gazed at the clans with a nervous look in his eyes before laying eyes on the other leaders and extended a hand. They all stared in awe as water tendrils arose from the ocean and shot over to the 3 leaders, wrapping around their legs and pulling them into the water with Firestar. “Seriously?!” Blackstar yelped, before being submerged.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar held onto one of the large rocks, floating there with a nonsensical look on his face. “Bold of you all to assume I was doing this alone.” Brambleclaw blinked, noticing that all of the outer pelts that Firestar wore were gone, there were <em>fins </em> poking out of his hair where his ears should be, and there were <em>scales</em> lining his arms. His lower body rose from the water, revealing a scaly tail where his legs should have been, half of it still submerged in the water.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure if there was a gasp coming out of his throat, the rest of the clans drowning it out with their own gasps and stutterings of surprise and awe. The other leaders emerged from water, casting dirty looks at Firestar. More gasps and muttering arose from the humans around him when <em>their </em>tails were also revealed to them all.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that was probably what they wanted to talk about, Brambleclaw figured.</p><p> </p><p>So there they were, each clan huddled around their leader, as they each sat on their own individual rock. Firestar was sitting on top of his own, tail laid out for all to see, absentmindedly swishing it into the waves. “How did this happen exactly?” Brambleclaw asked. Firestar gave a hum, “Well that's a long story...” All the cat-turned-humans went silent. Brambleclaw went rigid and then relaxed, his body and mind relieving themselves of their stress and worries. Firestar's voice was low and melodious, and Brambleclaw almost wanted to hear more and couldn't stop himself from inching forward.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar himself frowned, wondering why everyone was acting weird. He was slightly fearful that they were disgusted with his new body and the whole situation. “What's going on with you all?” Brambleclaw swallowed, “It's just... your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>“My voice?”</p><p> </p><p>“You kinda sound like a warrior of Starclan,” Sandstorm mumbled. Brambleclaw couldn't help but agree. Firestar looked confused, the other leaders didn't sound any different to him, but maybe it was because they were all merfolk that they didn't notice. But the clan looked as if they would ask “how high” if he asked to them jump. But looking at their awed and shocked faces, he was glad that they weren't disgusted or scared of him.</p><p> </p><p>He filed away that bit of information before telling the tale of Mako, the pool, and the solar eclipse. They were all silent as he finished. “Told you all Sol was nothing special,” Jayfeather grumbled. Which sparked a debate of how Sol knew about the eclipse in the first place. Brambleclaw could hear some of the others talking about Firestar, the leaders, and the story in general. He didn't participate in any talks- he was too busy thinking for himself and trying to admire his leader's tail at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm ran a hand over his tail, Firestar watching her intensely as she did. His tail twitched at her touch, his scales still being sensitive. She smiled at him, “Well, I think you look pretty good for a fish-” “Half-fish,” he grumbled. He smiled, getting an idea. He slid back into the water, holding out a hand for Sandstorm to take. “Do you trust me?” She hesitated before grasping it. His tail and scales fluttered in excitement, and he pulled her into the water. She panicked and flailed as he dove in the depths with her, before stiffening in shock as he pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled back after a few moments, pleased that she had kissed him back.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him numbly before gasping in shock, wondering why she was breathing underwater. He giggled lightly, “A mermaid or merman's kiss gives something called Breath of the Ocean. You can breath underwater for a limited time now.” They didn't go and exactly test out this power in particular- it was just something they inherently knew they had.</p><p> </p><p>“Kissing, is that what we did?” He nodded. “Humans only do it when they get intimate though-” “I liked it. Can we do it again?” He stared at her in blankly, not sure if he heard her right. “Don't you want to see how beautiful this place is?” he asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, but I want to get reacquainted with my mate first. Now shut up and do that kissing thing again.” He blushed and held her closer. They pressed their lips together, slowly floating down onto the sea floor. He had fantasized about him and Sandstorm exploring the ocean together(among other things). He wouldn't have dared dreamed that they would spend their time making out underwater instead. He would be lying if he said that this wasn't one of his fantasies...</p><p> </p><p>He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That voice in the neutral chapter? It went away here, now that the leaders know that their clans accept them for who they are. So they told the voice to screw off. I feel like I'm missing things in the dialogue and I might go back and add in some stuff. If I feel like it though. </p><p>Reviews/comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Ending: I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The leaders give into their urges</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PSYCH. No, the clans aren't rejecting them in this one. I always liked the idea of corruption. What do you do when the chosen one gets corrupted? Guess you're screwed. </p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, groaning in discomfort. He snuck a glance at the other leaders to see them in various stages of discomfort and pain. Full moons weren't supposed to be this bad. Nights of the full moon were filled with apprehension, but never pain.</p><p> </p><p>There was always a voice present in their heads, whispering to them, urging them to go to Mako. It always got louder as the full moon approached and dulled as the new moon approached. The voice was always at its loudest during the full-moon. They could ignore the voice well enough. It was the moon itself that was the issue.</p><p> </p><p>He hated going into those dumb trances. Just the mere sight of moonlight threw his mind into a haze. His body would move without his consent and try to find the nearest body of water to dive into, usually trying to find a way to Mako Island. He was worried- what happened when they were back with their clans and they went into a trance during a gathering? He didn't want to see the clan cats faces when they would jump into the lake and emerge with tails. What if they were disgusted?</p><p> </p><p>Another wave of agony hit his body and he gave a pained gasp. This full moon was different. They had covered up every opening in their home to make sure no moonlight could shine through. It hadn't been enough, and the voice that was always persisting in their heads was even louder than before. His body felt itchy and different and <em>wrong</em>- and he just wanted it to stop. He was genuinely afraid of what would happen if moonlight managed to stream in. If it was already this bad, he hated to think what would happen if they caught sight of the full moon.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the digital clock on one of the tables, 11:16 pm. He almost wanted to cry. None of them could sleep and they would have to stay awake until dawn, which was still hours away.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar shot up from where he was laying on the couch. “I can't live like this anymore!” he declared. They all looked up at him, confused. He glared at them, eyes wet but not letting his pain-filled tears fall, “I'm sick of this. Having to hide from the humans, being unable to touch water in front of anyone, being <em>scared</em> every time the full-moon comes around, going into trances at the sight of moonlight- <em>what are the clans going to think about us?</em>” he growled, tone rising in pitch as he ranted on.</p><p> </p><p>“And why <em>does it hurt so badly this time?!</em>” he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his midsection suddenly, another painful wave going through him. Firestar and the others did the same, with the voice getting louder in his head. He pleaded with the voice to <em>shut up</em>. Onestar gave a sigh, “The clans aren't going to think anything of us because they aren't coming.” Their eyes snapped over to him at that statement.</p><p> </p><p>“There must be a way home,” Mistystar muttered. Onestar gave her an exasperated look, “We've been here for years. <em>Years</em>. We've found nothing that can help us, we don't know why we were sent here, and Starclan hasn't spoken to us in years. Face it. We're stuck here, we can't go home, and the clans aren't coming.” Firestar stared blankly ahead, half aware of Mistystar beginning to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not just give into our urges?” Blackstar asked. “Maybe if we did, the pain and the voice will finally go away.” Firestar frowned, “You're just going to give up? What if the clans suddenly turn up tomorrow-” “<em>What if they don't?</em>” Blackstar spat out. They were all silent before Blackstar turned to the covered window.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sick of this,” he reiterated as he stormed over to the window. Firestar and the others suddenly knew what his intention was and they shot up from where they were sitting and hurried after him. “No, stop! Don't do this!” Firestar screamed in desperation. None of them wanted to lose control again. But Blackstar was already at the window, and yanked the curtains away. Moonlight flooded the room and Firestar stopped immediately. The full moon was in full view and he couldn't do anything but stare- and he <em>couldn't think</em>.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Have to- have to get- have to get to Mako. Must get to Mako. The Moonpool calls.' </em>A haze clouded his head, and he exited the house without a word, the others following him mechanically. He didn't know how long he and the others were walking for or for how long, but he suddenly found himself at a beach, the waves beckoning them in. Mako was in the distance, calling for them.</p><p> </p><p>They walked forward until the water reached up to their waists, and the transformation took hold. Firestar gave a purr at the feeling of his scales fluttering in the water, sending a pleasant jolt into his head. He gave a glance over his shoulder to see the other leaders also savoring the same feeling. He turned his head back towards the direction Mako was in. He dove underwater and shot off, the other 3 leaders following.</p><p> </p><p>They swum through the underwater tunnel that they used to escape from Mako oh so long ago. Why had they wanted to leave again? They surfaced and tilted their heads upward, seeing the moon come fully over-head through the opening, blinding and bathing them in moonlight. The pool started bubbling, water particles floating upwards as the moon passed by. The voice got impossibly louder in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar could feel the Moonpool's magic working its way through him and augment <em>something </em>deep within. It was warping his mind into what it wanted- a protector of the ocean. The humans had damaged the Earth for too long now.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, the haze and voice finally leaving his head, the moon having passed by. His head felt the clearest it had ever been. Regardless, he hopped onto the sandy floor around the pool and clenched his fist at his tail, steam arising as he did so. The other leaders watched him intently. They all smiled when he became fully dry, but the tail and scales hadn't disappeared. It was permanent, and their warped minds couldn't perceive any greater joy.</p><p> </p><p>He slid back into the water, giving a pleased hiss- his scales had become even more sensitive than before. Drying them off and immediately putting his tail back into water brought so much euphoria. He examined himself and the others, seeing a large dorsal fin on his tail that wasn't there before, fins coming out of his forearms, and feeling scales on his face. Why had they fought this for so long? The ocean was their home, and being apart of it made them feel so good. It was like it was meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?” Onestar sighed with a tired smile. “Well, I'm going to sleep. We can talk later when morning comes,” Blackstar replied. “Tomorrow...” Mistystar gazed at Firestar. “And what if the clans do come tomorrow as you said Firestar?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a soft smile as he spoke one word that left joyful expressions on their faces, “Conversion.” It would be nice to have the clans by their sides, helping them protect the world from all those uncaring humans. As the other leaders dove down to settle for the night, Firestar let an uncharacteristic smirk grace his face. Oh yes, the clans, if they did show up, would join them whether they wanted to or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Favorite premise, but dunno if I executed it very well. Please note that the Moonpool in H20 doesn't actually do this. I did say I was taking liberties. </p><p>As always, tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Neutral Ending: II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The leaders try to go about their everyday lives</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, they're attempting to keep everything secret...</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mistystar stared into the river contemplatively. She had been invited to attend a hunting patrol and she had accepted, knowing that she needed to help feed her clan. She hadn't hunted in a while and cats were worried that she had lost all her abilities as a cat by being human for so long. She couldn't blame them, but deep down she really hadn't wanted to hunt.</p><p> </p><p>Hunting in Riverclan meant fishing. Fishing meant touching water with her bare paws. Touching water meant turning into a half-cat half-fish hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>She loved her mercat self, being able to swim gracefully and breath underwater- and she had gotten a lot closer to the other leaders because of it. They were in it together. But her clan wasn't privy to her secret and she was afraid that she would be kicked out of the clan if she suddenly changed in front of them all. Riverclan wouldn't want some half-fish leading them. Plus, she kept the secret from them in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>She saw what happened to Thunderclan when Hollyleaf had revealed her and her sibling's parentage. That was just a medicine cat having half-clan kits. What would happen if all four leaders were revealed to be mercats? Would they be in awe, would they be disgusted, would they be angry? She didn't want to know.</p><p> </p><p>She stretched out her paw and made subtle motions with it, the water in the river following her command. Soon enough a fish was spat out in front of her, flopping around helplessly. She went in for a killing bite, but hesitated- the fish was still wet. So she made more paw motions and gathered all the water on the fish in a small sphere of water and chucked it back into the river.</p><p> </p><p>She was very glad for hydrokinesis. She was also glad that the other cats in her patrol were elsewhere and didn't see her performance. Her clan was pleased with her catches, happy that her skills hadn't apparently dulled. They suspected nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Crowfeather noticed something off about Onestar. He was always hiding in his den when it rained, and was always trying to avoid getting near the lake or the borders. When he couldn't avoid doing so, he would always stare into the lake/river almost reverently, looking as if he wanted to jump into the water.</p><p> </p><p>They were at a small stream today, a small patrol of cats looking for a small drink of water. That was when Crowfeather noticed Onestar was drinking it funny. His head was bent at an odd angle, trying to get the water on his tongue and nowhere else.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting weird. He was broken out of his musings when he heard, “Something wrong, Crowfeather?” He blinked in surprise, “Nothing's wrong.” Onestar gave a displeased look, and Crowfeather sweated nervously, knowing that he had been caught staring at him. Onestar gave a huff and stalked back towards camp- they were done quenching their thirst anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Crowfeather caught him staring at the stream longingly on the way back. Very weird, he mused.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blackstar detested rainy days. If he took one pawstep out of his den, he would grow his tail instantly. He wasn't a master at moving water either, not being naturally talented at doing so like Mistystar and not training himself to use other powers like Firestar. So he was stuck in his den every time it rained and he was scared that cats were starting to notice his aversion to water.</p><p> </p><p>It was currently storming hard outside his den, lightning flashing and thunder blasting out in various ranges of intensity and sound. He was thankful that the rest of the clan was huddled up in their own dens, getting away from the storm and leaving him alone. All of the hunting and patrolling had already been done for the day. There was just one problem: his den was leaking.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed the water droplets dripping from the top of his den distastefully. There was no one here to see him if he happened to get wet and change, but drying off was a hassle. He wasn't Firestar, who could instantly dry himself off. They all relied on him to dry them off quick back in the human world, and still relied on him to accompany them back to their respective territory for a quick drying.</p><p> </p><p>There was a part of his den that wasn't leaking, but the dripping sounds still annoyed him. He outstretched his foreleg and made a gesture with his paw, and the leaking parts of his den instantly froze into ice.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down into his nest and relaxed; that was much better.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw was getting worried. Firestar had been acting very strange lately. He noticed that he started acting weird whenever water came into the scene. He would hide in his den when it rained, he would stare out into the lake with a glazed look into his eyes before snapping himself out of it, worried that he was being noticed, and he always avoided having water touch him in general.</p><p> </p><p>He and the leaders also acted weird during gatherings, staring out at the moon with a glazed look in their eyes before one of the other leaders snapped them out of it. It was always subtle, a tail tapping a leader on the shoulder or back, a nudge here, a paw shaking the branch occasionally; it was strange behavior that almost no one cared to think about.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, but the leaders acted strange when they were humans too. He had chalked it up to human habits though. Brambleclaw didn't want to pretend like he had been human long enough to understand how they worked.</p><p> </p><p>He was no stranger to Firestar going out on night walks either. He was doing those long before they had moved to the lake. But lately he had been catching Firestar all but rushing out of camp, looking like he needed to hurry along somewhere. Some nights he caught him looking extremely uncomfortable in his own fur.</p><p> </p><p>Before his disappearance, Firestar would be back in camp before moonhigh. After he returned from being human, Brambleclaw assumed that that fact held true. But one day he caught Firestar coming back to camp at <em>dawn</em>, looking relieved and satisfied with himself. He had so many questions- what was Firestar doing at night, did it have anything to do with his sudden weird behavior around water, and <em>what happened while the leaders were stuck as humans</em>. He was worried that Firestar was doing something he shouldn't, like taking kittypet food or something(which he remembered hearing about Cloudtail doing back when he was an apprentice).</p><p> </p><p>So one night, Brambleclaw decided to follow Firestar. He looked like he was in a rush as usual. Brambleclaw found it strange that he was hurrying towards the Windclan border. Firestar wasn't having secret meetings with Onestar was he? Firestar finally stopped at the border, staring into the river that separated the territory. Brambleclaw tried scenting for another cat, mainly Windclan, but it was only them here.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and tried to get closer and accidentally stepped on a twig, a snapping sound piercing their ears. He panicked and ducked down when Firestar started wildly scanning the area, nose twitching as he tried to find any eavesdroppers. Thankfully, Brambleclaw was downwind, and Firestar gave a frustrated, but relieved sigh, figuring it was just prey skittering around.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw panicked when Firestar <em>dove into the water</em>. What was he doing- Firestar couldn't swim! He waited for a few moments, his fear and concern heightening when Firestar didn't surface for air. He didn't drown did he? He rushed forward intent on saving his leader when a giant tail fin emerged from the water momentarily and plunged back down.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and stared in awe as a figure in the water sped away towards the lake at speeds he knew that no Thunderclan cat could match. He looked back down into the water, seeing no one there. Firestar was nowhere to be found. He stumbled backwards before falling onto his haunches.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>What did that fin belong to? That couldn't have been Firestar- could it?' </em>The fur along his spine rose up and stiffened. What kind of secret had he stumbled onto- and what exactly was Firestar hiding? It must have had something to do with the fin he had just saw. Firestar would have told the clan about anything important...</p><p> </p><p>...right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some cats are starting to notice... Brambleclaw might just go and confront Firestar soon...</p><p>Tell me how I did (please tell me how I did- hardly anyone comments ;-;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Good Ending: II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brambleclaw and Firestar talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love these two bois</p><p>Also for everyone reading this, you all need to go check out "Boring is Fine" by Hungry_AloeLeaf</p><p>I don't personally headcannon Onestar as chonk or anything, cause those Windclan cats are described as pretty thin, but I really enjoyed every bit of this one!</p><p>It makes me happy that I started writing cause I inspired someone else to run with the ideas I put out- which wouldn't have happened if I didn't write. </p><p>(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739855</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brambleclaw watched the leaders as they looked over some logs to use to build a fire with. The clans weren't too keen on the idea of sleeping near a fire, but the leaders assured them the fire would be controlled and it would warm them up. Even though it was pretty warm right now, the night would drop the temperature significantly. Mako was a tightly packed island with venomous creatures in it(which confused them, because any animal they did see ran away from them instantly), but they managed to find a clearing they could use to put up a fire so they didn't burn up the island.</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing watching them work. Mistystar was using hand motions and all the water moisture rose up from the wood into a small sphere of water. Onestar also made hand motions, and many small rocks flew into the clearing to form a circle, where Blackstar placed the desired logs into. Firestar clenched his fist slowly and softly, and steam arose from the wood as he did so until there was a spark and the logs burst into flames.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it wasn't as weird as seeing the leaders interact earlier, when they were still at the beach, the water droplets on their tails glistening in the sunlight. Firestar had pulled Sandstorm into the water and <em>everyone</em><span> had noticed. Blackstar was grumbling about Firestar fooling around and Onestar and Mistystar had only glanced at each other and smirked at him. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're just jealous cause that's not you doing it with Russetfur.” </em><span>Brambleclaw's eyebrows had shot up as far as they could instantly, wondering if there was a fight about to break out- you didn't just say that to another leader! Even worse, it was two leaders against one. But Blackstar's face had flushed into an interesting shade of red, sputtering out denial after denial that </span><em>he didn't like her like that!</em><span> He also stated that he couldn't do it anyway with her cause she was dead, but that didn't stop Onestar from saying a weird word, </span><em>“Tsundere.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw had no idea what “Tsundere” meant, but Blackstar had reddened even further, and the two had gotten into a shouting match, Mistystar laughing uproariously in the background. Then someone had asked what exactly Firestar was doing with Sandstorm, and then Mistystar and Onestar went silent, also turning an interesting shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently they were being intimate with each other. Then Whitetail was suddenly behind Onestar, asking why he wasn't doing the same with her. Then Blackstar was laughing at him...</p><p> </p><p>He was broken out of his musings when he noticed Firestar move away from the crowd, heading back towards the beach. He looked around, seeing that the clans were warm and happily chatting with each other, got up and moved to follow Firestar. He found him at the spot where the waves almost reached up to him, longingly looking out into the ocean and sunset.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if someone told me years ago that I would enjoy being in water, I would have laughed them off,” he suddenly spoke, hearing the sand crunch from Brambleclaw's footsteps. “I would have called them crazy for thinking that- I would have called them crazy if they had told me I would become a human as well. I thought I would never understand how humans work. Funny how things work out.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw walked up to Firestar, also gazing out into the sunset. He turned to him, “What's it like?” he blurted out. Firestar turned to look at him, confused. “What's it like having a tail and being able to breathe underwater?” he elaborated. Firestar stood there, silent, before asking Brambleclaw, “How about I show you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I'm pretty sure you're the one with the underwater abilities, not me,” he joked, inwardly wondering what he meant by that. He had to have done something to let Sandstorm stay underwater for that long. But Firestar only smiled and walked into the surf, and Brambleclaw watched as his form shimmered and he flopped into the water, the sunset lighting up his tail to look like fire. He waded out a little bit before turning to Brambleclaw. His breath hitched in his throat. Starclan, Firestar looked beautiful with the sunset behind him. </span></p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you coming?” he snapped out of his trance at Firestar's melodious voice, seeing his hand and arm outstretched for him to take. He almost hesitated, but Firestar's voice made him so relaxed; he wanted to jump in and let him do whatever he pleased with Brambleclaw. Firestar gazed into Brambleclaw's half-glazed eyes and clicked his teeth. He had read up on sirens once and knew their voices had an affect on people- but he didn't think he would have that ability as well. He would either have to find a way at controlling it or Thunderclan would need to do something to give themselves immunity to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed in deeply and exhaled, steadying himself for what he was about to do. “This might be a little weird,” he apologized. Brambleclaw looked slightly confused, before taking his hand. Firestar swam out with Brambleclaw and slowly lowered themselves until they were completely submerged. Brambleclaw suddenly panicked and was trying to struggle out of his grip, trying to surface for air. Firestar leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips onto Brambleclaw's, Brambleclaw stiffening in shock at his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw breathed deeply in shock after he pulled away and Firestar explained how their kisses worked. He giggled lightly, Brambleclaw's face flushing a cute shade of pink. He let go of Brambleclaw and watched as he struggled just to swim forward. He laughed as he swam over to Brambleclaw and hooked his arms around his midsection, tail over his legs and he began to slowly move forward.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, Brambleclaw was copying his movements and excitedly looking around the ocean floor in wonder. He had been so scared of the smell of salt when he arrived here, the last time he was at a beach he almost drowned. But looking around him seeing the beauty of the ocean, all the shining corals and the different kinds of fish here... he was jealous of Firestar. He was so graceful underwater, like he was doing it his whole life. Firestar held beauty and grace he couldn't hope to attain. He wished he had a tail so he could join Firestar and explore the mystery that these depths held.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't voice these thoughts out loud; he wanted to enjoy the moment he wasn't bound to forget for as long as he lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Brambleclaw ever get that tail in the future? ◕‿◕ Who knows</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad Ending: II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The clans arrive in the human world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mmmm not very proud of this chapter tbh</p><p>It feels all rambly? idk something about it just feels off</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comments mean a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been here for a moon. A whole moon as a <em>Twoleg</em><span>, or a human as they called themselves. Thunderclan had been whipped into a frenzy when Firestar disappeared, at a time when the clans were preparing themselves to kill each other yet again. If the other clans caught wind of their leader being gone, it would only have been a matter of time before they decided to go on the offensive. So Thunderclan came up with a plan to announce Firestar being sick at the next gathering and have Brambleclaw stand in... only to be shocked when the other deputies and clans apparently had the same idea.</span></p><p> </p><p>All four leaders, gone at the same time. A few very tense moons went by and suddenly they all felt a wave of dizziness and pain before waking up as humans. It was a struggle just trying to survive. They had to send cats(well humans now) into the settlement they had appeared next to. Adapting and behaving like a human was hard. They resorted to stealing food- it hadn't made anyone feel too good about it, but they had young to feed. Worse so, they had gotten scarily good at it.</p><p> </p><p>Here was Brambleclaw, tiredly running a hand through his head fur(hair, they called it), walking along the docks with Ashfoot, Rowanclaw, and Reedwhisker, scouting out their next “heist”. It was a wonder they hadn't been caught yet. He looked warily at the water below him. The smell of salt had reminded him of the journey he took to reach the sun-drown-place, and while some memories he looked upon fondly, actually being at the sun-drown-place was not. Last time he was there, he almost drowned. He wasn't sure how to feel about being this close to the water.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze shifted to the island in the distance. The locals called it Mako, and there had been strange happenings around the area over the last moon or so. A couple of humans had been found in bad condition, their bones broken and horrible burns that people identified from fire </span>
  <em>and </em>
  <span> frostbite marred their skin. No one could pinpoint </span>
  <em>how </em>
  <span>they had gotten so hurt. Later they had learned that those humans had been dumping waste into the ocean. Brambleclaw knew first hand how badly the humans could ruin the wildlife, so he hadn't given a damn over their condition. They deserved it, but it was still worrying that something was out there that could do such damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and and alerted the others to a large crate of fish a few piers away. Some of that could feed them for a day or two. “Think we should go for it?” he asked. The others frowned, not liking that they were basically prey stealing. “I think stealing something this big would alert the humans,” Ashfoot stated.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not like they're going to miss a few fish,” Rowanclaw grumbled. They heard some loud rippling and bubbling come from the water next to them, and before they knew it, there was tendrils of water wrapping around their legs. They cried out as they were pulled into the water. Brambleclaw tried jumping backwards, but the water's hold was too strong, and his head crashed into the dock before his body went under.</p><p> </p><p>He tried flailing, but his body wouldn't obey his commands. He almost wanted to cry. He couldn't move, his head hurt and he was about to drown. The ocean really was going to finish what it started seasons ago it seemed. Black spots danced in his vision as his lungs struggled to gather in air. Just before he closed his eyes, he saw a figure swim up to him, concern in its green eyes. Then he surrendered himself to the blackness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long month for them. They had found out that their powers had increased after their second dip in the Moonpool, and were quickly establishing themselves as the protectors of the waters around Mako. Their connection with the wildlife has also increased to the point where many of the animals had pledged themselves to the mermaids, promising to follow whatever commands they had for them. They didn't need any attention thrown towards them at this point, but they commanded the sharks around Mako to attack anyone who got too close to the island. Thankfully, no one really went out to Mako anyway, so no one got hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except those stupid humans who tried dumping all kinds of waste into the water. </span>
  <em>They </em>
  <span>got hurt. Onestar had stopped their ship, Mistystar had crushed and broken their bones, and Firestar and Blackstar burned and froze them at the same time. They took their new roles seriously. Thankfully the water had been purified, as they revitalized the water around them by being in the area. The humans would still feel their wrath if they tried anything though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>They were near the docks of the Gold Coast, making sure that no human would dare try to make a trip to Mako or fish in waters they weren't supposed to. Firestar gave a sigh. They couldn't really stop the humans from catching fish- circle of life and all that. Just as long as humans weren't hunting animals like sea turtles, they wouldn't hurt anyone. He would much rather continue work on their new home under the sea, manipulating the landscape to suit their needs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blackstar and Onestar were arguing about what should be placed where, as usual. Mistystar looked like she wanted to drown them. His ears twitched when he heard voices coming from the docks; very familiar voices. He peeked out from his hiding place, eyes widening when he spotted a brunette human male with a familiar voice. His mouth widened into an excited smile. </span>
  <em>Brambleclaw. </em>
  <span>He could never forget his deputy or his clan, even after so many years. It seems the clans had indeed followed them here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He went over to Blackstar and Onestar, both letting out indignant squawks as he put his hands on their heads and forcibly turned them to where Brambleclaw and the other humans he was with were. The other threes eye's widened as they recognized their deputies.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you the clans would come,” he stated smugly. Blackstar gave a hum, “So they did,” he turned to Firestar, “How do you propose getting them to Mako before tonight?” The full moon was tonight of course, the first one since their ascension. They had to get them into the Moonpool before then so they could be converted, or they would have to wait another month, which was a hassle.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be a good time to practice your hydrokinesis, Blackstar. Everyone knows you need it,” Mistystar said. Blackstar shuffled nervously, wondering if his control was good enough to drag all four deputies into the water. “Might as well,” he grumbled. He raised his arm and made hand motions, struggling to command the water to do so as he pleased. The water rippled and bubbled as he made four tendrils and quickly wrapped them around their deputies legs. Brambleclaw panicked though and tried to jump back, and Blackstar responded with more force. Firestar glared at Blackstar when as he watched Brambleclaw hit his head on the docks.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck, Blackstar! You were only supposed to drag them into the water, not give my deputy a concussion!” Firestar exclaimed. He hurriedly swam over to Brambleclaw, his amber eyes focusing in on Firestar for a second before closing shut. He quickly pressed his lips to Brambleclaw's, pulling back and trying to get air into his lungs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others doing the same to their deputies, all of them unconscious from air loss.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a concerned trill at the blood trickling from Brambleclaw's head, dispersing into the water. He cradled Brambleclaw close to his chest, and shot off to Mako with the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I had to do that to Bramble. He'll get better though.</p><p>Tell me how I did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Neutral Ending: III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brambleclaw confronts Firestar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is pretty dialogue heavy- and I'm not very good at doing dialogue! I tried my best.</p><p>I wish the people over on Fanfiction would review ;-;</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brambleclaw returned to camp and waited all night for Firestar to return. He eventually fell asleep on the Highrock, being unable to stave off his drowsiness. His thoughts were riddled with concerns of what Firestar was doing, if the tail fin belonged to him(he almost hoped not), and if it did, how should he even react to such a thing? He didn't know what to think about Firestar potentially having aquatic features- it was so strange to him. Worst of all, why did Firestar keep this all a secret from the clan? Did he not trust them enough?</p><p> </p><p>That last thought frustrated him to no end.</p><p> </p><p>He finally jolted awake when he caught Firestar's scent and watched him pad into camp, a few mice dangling from his jaws. He placed them on the fresh-kill pile and moved to exit camp, probably bringing back another load of prey. Brambleclaw's jaw clenched. He was clearly trying to hide the fact that he had been out all night.</p><p> </p><p>“You've been busy haven't you?” he said in a neutral tone, his voice low but traveling through the camp to reach Firestar's ears. Firestar stopped in his tracks, going completely rigid. “And you're up early,” he countered.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw got up from his reclined position, paws ready to spring up to Firestar at a moment's notice, “What were doing all night?” he asked. Firestar didn't move to turn around but Brambleclaw could see his fur beginning to bristle. “I went for a walk, you know that. Then I decided to do some hunting,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You took a short walk and then hunted <em>all night</em>?” he lazily drawled. Firestar said nothing and moved to the camp entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“So your little excursion to the Windclan border was part of your 'walk' too?”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar stopped again, finally glancing back at Brambleclaw, his eyes narrowed down in suspicion. “How do you know I was at the Windclan border?” Brambleclaw frowned- enough was enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar, I followed you up to the Windclan border only to see you <em>dive</em> into the water. Are you going to tell me that late night diving is also a part of your nightly walks?” he deadpanned. Firestar's eyes went wide at his statement. “<em>You followed me?” </em>he asked in a shocked whisper. He looked Firestar straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Did that tail fin also belong to you as well?” Firestar's eyes shown with nothing but pure panic. He was never good at hiding his emotions. “Well?” he pressed. Firestar gave a deep breath before locking eyes with his. “You saw nothing.” he gritted out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think that was nothing,” he said tersely. Firestar began walking away, “You saw nothing,” he reiterated. Brambleclaw's frustration rose, and let Firestar walk out of camp and waited a few moments before running after him. They were far enough away from camp that no one heard Brambleclaw tackle Firestar into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You mouse-brain! What are you doing?!” Firestar angrily hissed. “I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on with you! Ever since you came back from being human you've been acting like something's out to get you! You act weird whenever water come into the picture: you don't come out when it's raining, you're always trying to avoid water and when you can't you always stare at it weird! You even drink weird and always freak out when water gets remotely near you and you're even acting weird at gatherings! And yes, cats are starting to notice!” he rambled. He was panting by the time he ended his tirade, and Firestar was stiff underneath him, eyes wide in shock and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Cats are- cats are starting to notice?” he whispered brokenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, just tell me what's going on. I wouldn't think anything less of you, you know that,” Brambleclaw whispered out. Firestar looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears. “I- I can't tell you- we-we promised to keep things a secret- the clans would only reject us,” he rambled.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw went rigid in shock. “Wha- we would never reject you-” “You would if you knew what was really going on,” Firestar interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely, it's not that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so full of fox-dung; <em>I</em> almost rejected <em>you</em> for just looking like your bastard of a father.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you didn't reject me.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, but this goes further than just looking different. The clan won't let me continue living with them if they knew what I've become,” Firestar murmured, looking defeated. It almost broke Brambleclaw's heart seeing Firestar look this broken. He nuzzled Firestar, “I would never think anything less of you, even if you somehow have grown extra body parts. So please, tell me what's going on so I can <em>help you</em>,” he emphasized.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar stared at him for a bit, “You have to promise me that you won't tell a single soul if I do show you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>So he got off Firestar, and he slowly got up and padded off, signaling Brambleclaw to follow. He was leading them in the direction of the lake, he noticed. But inwardly, he was content with himself; finally he was going to get some answers! They stopped at the shoreline, the water still dark and the skies a mix of black, purple, and pinks- the sun having yet to rise. Firestar scanned the area, looking for anyone that could possibly eavesdrop, looking harder knowing that Brambleclaw had followed him so easily the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” he whispered to Brambleclaw. He gave a nod, and Firestar gave a deep sigh, readying himself. This isn't how he wanted things to go- if he had it his way, his secret would have stayed a secret. Now he would have to tell the other leaders that he had been compromised. He didn't want to stress them...</p><p> </p><p>He walked into the lake and mentally counted down the seconds. He stopped until the water reached his belly fur and laid down on the sand in a reclining position. Brambleclaw looked on in confusion as he did so. He watched as Firestar's form shimmered and his eyes went wide at the sight of a big, ginger scaly tail replacing his hind legs. He could see scales mixing in with his fur on his back and shoulders, and his ears had been replaced by fins. Firestar waved his tail in the water nervously, not looking back to meet Brambleclaw's gaze, waiting for him to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what you've been hiding?” Brambleclaw said in a soft whisper. Firestar gave no reply. He closed his eyes and made an attempt to enjoy the feeling of the water caressing his scales. Brambleclaw watching him and being out in the open, despite it not yet being dawn and no one being up this early, made it harder to do so.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flew open when he felt a paw run down his tail and turned his head around to see Brambleclaw stroking his scales lightly in reverence. “Why would you hide this, you look amazing,” he said softly, eyes shining in amazement, not at all bothered by the water being up to his belly fur. Firestar gave a shaky purr; Brambleclaw still acted like an apprentice sometimes. He shook his head, “This isn't something that anyone would want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? You're clearly able to swim and breath underwater from what I've seen,” he asked curiously, inching closer at the sound of Firestar's melodious voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides the voice inside my head that keeps yelling at me to jump into the water and never look back, the fact I keep getting enthralled by the full-moon and can't concentrate at gatherings, and I have to keep away from water or I turn into a fish-cat hybrid? Yeah, this is just great,” he grit out sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why continue going out at night to dive into the water?”</p><p> </p><p>“...it's like an itch all over my body. The longer I go without being in water, the more irritated my body feels. I <em>have</em> to satiate my urges somehow. “ He paused for a moment, “I don't need anyone else to know what I am. The whole of Starclan knows already and I'm not ready to even face them when the time comes,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even Sandstorm?”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar swallowed, “Not even Sandstorm.” He wouldn't be able to take it if his mate rejected him.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw put his chin over Firestar's head, “Hey, if being in water gives you some form of relief, that we'll sort something out. I meant what I said: I don't think anything less of you and I want to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar choked back a sob. He really didn't deserve his deputy and apprentice sometimes. The lake and skies lightened up with the coming dawn, the sun lighting up Firestar's fur and tail into flames.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you look beautiful like this,” Brambleclaw stated sincerely. He gave a purr and waded back up to the shore and dragged himself away from the water. He clenched a paw at his tail, steam arising from it as he used his powers to dry himself off. He stood up with all four legs and turned to Brambleclaw, who followed him out of the lake and had been watching him work in awe. He clenched his paw at Brambleclaw and his fur started to steam and dry up. Brambleclaw gave a hiss, “Ow, that kinda hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>“You've survived worse. Come on, I've got another load of prey I need to bring back- you're helping,” he said walking back into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to figure out how to tell the other leaders about this...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brambo is in on the secret now. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Good Ending: III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firestar tries to integrate himself back into Thunderclan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How is it that the dialogue in this chapter feels even more forced than last chapter? Not just the dialogue, the first few parts are wonky as well.</p><p>Weirdly enough it stops being forced when I actually read through it but during the writing process... :P</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar was running himself ragged, trying to adjust being a cat again. He and Brambleclaw had returned to dry land, rejoining their clan. Firestar had joined the other leaders in front of the firepit they had created, discussing why they had been sent here of all places as humans in the first place. Then the fire got impossibly bright and when he had opened his eyes, he was back at the Thunderclan camp as a cat again.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning the Thunderclan cats gathered together, wondering if they just had an elaborate dream. Firestar had shut down the dream theory when he started clenching his paw, a nearby bush catching on fire as he did so. That had shocked the cats into silence. They knew he could control the water- they had seen him pull the other leaders into the ocean with their very eyes, and he did tell them he could heat things up- but they had no idea he could heat things until they were flat out on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar himself had been unnerved by the looks of fear and mistrust some of the cats had given him. What if they secretly feared him and only seemed okay with him being a hybrid because he was their leader? The clan leader's word is law after all. How could he have failed to see that some of his clan were scared of him- feared what he could do.</p><p> </p><p>So he had done his best to avoid using his powers or touch water since his return. He had only touched water once to see if he still grew his tail(which he quickly confirmed, yes he was still a mermaid- mercat now he supposed- and quickly dried himself off). He had thrown himself into serving his clan, hunting and patrolling anytime he could, getting used to being a cat again and keeping his mind off the irritation that rolled over his body that only got stronger as time went on.</p><p> </p><p>The voice had left him alone, only a tiny whisper whenever he passed by water, telling him to dive in and leave everything behind. It was easy to ignore. What wasn't easy to ignore was the lake, its waves tantalizing him, urging him to jump in. He couldn't avoid the lake for long, seeing as he lived right next to it.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently leading a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Foxleap, and Hazeltail, leading them to mark the Windclan border. The patrol gave worried glances to each other, noticing how uncomfortable Firestar looked in his own fur. They knew he was working hard trying to integrate himself back into the clan, but they had never seen him so... unhappy before.</p><p> </p><p>They came up to the border only to see a Windclan patrol already there, not doing anything. “What is this, a gathering?” Foxleap muttered. One of the Windclan cats looked up from where they had been previously staring at the river separating the two patrols, “No, we're only waiting for Onestar.” The Thunderclan patrol (except Firestar) jolted back when Onestar suddenly emerged from the river, dragging himself onto land.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you've been out,” Firestar noted. “Kind of need to, that feeling doesn't go away on its own,” Onestar replied. Firestar immediately knew what he was talking about and gave an inward whine. The burning itching feeling was persistent and constant, and he wanted nothing more than to jump into the river like Onestar had. He wanted to join them so badly.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar gave him a concerned look, noticing Firestar's fur was trying not to bristle. “We haven't seen you since we returned to the lake...” he trailed off. “I've been doing just fine,” he responded too quickly for his liking. Onestar only stared at him and Firestar couldn't do anything but avert his eyes. “If you're sure...” he said in an uncertain tone.</p><p> </p><p>It was an awkward and tense few heartbeats. “Need me to dry you off?” Firestar asked. “No need,” Onestar smirked. He made subtle paw motions at his tail and all the water on him suddenly turned into a jelly like substance. It all slid off from his body, revealing his tail had been traded for his hind legs. Firestar raised an eyebrow, “When did you figure out how to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few days ago,” Onestar replied all too happily. He gave a tail signal and his patrol got up and trekked into their territory. The jelly Onestar left behind melted back into water, some of it trickling back into the river. The Thunderclan cats only stared at Onestar as he padded off and said, “Suck on that, Blackstar.” Brambleclaw blinked and turned to Firestar, “Why did he say that?” “Because Blackstar is the only one out of us now that can't dry himself off without help,” Firestar replied, whiskers twitching in mirth.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar had tried to freeze all the water off him once. It went as well as anyone had expected. He hadn't tried it again since.</p><p> </p><p>They finished marking the borders and made their way back to camp, and that was when Firestar got a good view of the lake. He stopped and stared longingly at it. The rest of the patrol paused and Brambleclaw gave a sigh. “Does that feeling Onestar talked about have anything to do with the way you're staring out at the lake?” he asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“...it's like a burning itch I can't scratch.” The rest of the patrol gave him concerned looks. Brambleclaw frowned, “Why didn't you tell us that you needed to be in water?” He ripped his gaze away from the lake and turned to look at them, “I've seen how some of the warriors look at me. They're afraid of what I can do. I thought being away from the mercat stuff would ease their minds...” he trailed off, suddenly conflicted with himself. “...I thought I could give normalcy a shot too.” His ears went flat on his head, afraid of what they could say to him.</p><p> </p><p>He would never be normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares what the other cats think?” he turned to stare at Squirrelflight, “I think the mercat stuff is neat,” she said. “Firestar, if you really feel this way, then you should just jump into the lake now-” “What about the clan?” he frowned. Brambleclaw interjected, “The clan will be fine without you for a bit- you've been working your tail off since you got back. No cat here will judge you if you feel the need to cool down.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if they do judge you, they get to feel my claws!” Foxleap added cheerfully. Hazeltail nodded in agreement. He stared at them for a moment before giving a soft smile, turning and padding off towards the lake. The other cats followed him, wanting to see him transform once more. They stopped at the shoreline and watched him as he walked into the water before laying down when it reached his belly fur. They watched his form shimmer and his tail appeared, scales fluttering in response to the water's touch. He gave an audible sigh of relief, the irritating itchy feeling finally being doused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh~! I really needed this!” His tail splashed the water happily and in his happiness a melodic trill tore itself from his throat, gradually turning into song. The cats with him stiffened and their eyes glazed over, their minds and bodies totally lost in Firestar's song. They were ready to spring up and follow commands in a moments notice.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar stopped his song, looking out further into the lake. '<em>Not enough. I need more.' </em>He couldn't help himself as he darted forward and submerged himself completely underwater, laughing joyfully at the familiar sensation of the muscles in his tail working to propel him forward. Why had he avoided this for so long? <em>'This feels so good!'  </em>The waters were always welcoming to him- no one could judge him down here- and he loved it. “Enjoying yourself?” He looked up to see Blackstar swimming alongside him. Blackstar smirked at him, “I could hear your song from down here. Someone's pretty happy.” He suddenly frowned, “How long as it been since you've been in water?"</p><p> </p><p>“Too long. I'm never waiting this long again; and if the clan has a problem with what I am then that just sucks to be them,” Firestar laughed. “So true,” Blackstar snickered in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't normal and he wondered why he was trying so hard to be so. Being like this wasn't all that bad.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the cats on the surface snapped out of their trances the moment Firestar descended underwater. “Did he just ditch us?” Hazeltail grumbled. “Leave him be, he looked so happy being in the water,” Brambleclaw replied. He laid down on the sand and closed his eyes, figuring he was going to be here awhile, and basked in the sun. The others stared at him and he opened one eye lazily, “What? I'm waiting for him to surface. He needs to know that at least one cat supports him and doesn't think of him as some kind of freak.” The other cats gave glances at each other before laying down themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“I could honestly listen to his voice all day though-” “Foxleap?” “Yeah?” “Please shut up and let us enjoy the moment,” Hazeltail snarked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't find a way to fit in the fact that Firestar hadn't been in water for about... almost a half moon? Or maybe even close to a whole moon. It's not painful to be out of water, but eventually the irritation would have driven him to jump in anyway. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bad Ending: III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The deputies are converted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter didn't quite come out as envisioned, but I still like it</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar watched Firestar as he worked on Brambleclaw with the love and tenderness a parent would have for their child. They had immediately torpedoed all the way to Mako, swimming through the underwater tunnel that led to the Moonpool. The leaders had set their deputies down on the sandy floor that surrounded the Moonpool, and Firestar had shot off back through the tunnel in order to find something that could stop the blood coming out of Brambleclaw's head wound.</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders sat with their deputies, still unconscious, and really they preferred them this way at the moment so that they didn't need to answer any unneeded questions. They didn't want to explain why they suddenly had tails. They watched Firestar as he wrapped seaweed around Brambleclaw's head, making sure the bleeding had finally stopped. When he was satisfied with the results, he put Brambleclaw's head on his lap and tilted his head up so he wouldn't choke on his own tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through Brambleclaw's hair, flicking his tail in the water. He loved teasing his tail, only barely putting it in water so that annoying itch wouldn't come back in full force. Once he dove back into the water, his nerves would light up in pleasure. It was one of the many safeguards the Moonpool imprinted in them all, assuring that they would never want to turn back. Why would they want to turn back when they were rewarded for simply existing?</p><p> </p><p>The Moonpool's magic had assured him Brambleclaw would be alright, but he couldn't help but still worry about him. He wished the moon would hurry up already.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fidgeting, the moon won't come any sooner,” Blackstar grumbled. Firestar turned his head to lightly glare at him, still not happy that he injured his deputy. Blackstar shrunk down under his gaze, “I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think he would try to fight back like that and I panicked!” Firestar gave a sigh, knowing that he couldn't really blame Blackstar like that. He was still trying to control his hydrokinesis and he <em>did</em><span> bring them their deputies like they asked...</span></p><p> </p><p>“Your hydrokinesis still sucks though,” Mistystar snarked. “Says the master of it herself...” Onestar rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They heard Brambleclaw give a moan and his eyelids fluttered. They stared at him as he awoke, amazed that he had woken up so fast, especially because he took a direct hit to the head. Firestar only smiled excitedly. “Brambleclaw... you're awake,” he whispered softly, “Are you okay?” Brambleclaw's unfocused eyes tried honing in on him, only seeing a faint blurry ginger shape.</p><p> </p><p>“Fire-Firestar?” he slurred out. “Yes,” he breathed. He tried squinting and adjusting his eyesight, to no avail. Firestar's voice sounded different but through the fogginess, haze, and pain he could recognize him. “Wha- what happen'?” Firestar ran his fingers through his hair, exuding comfort and safety, “You hit your head pretty hard, but you're safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everythin' hurts,” Brambleclaw moaned. “I know it does, don't worry, everything will be alright soon,” Firestar smiled, and looked up as the full moon began to light up the Moonpool.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Finally,” Onestar whispered. Firestar carefully laid Brambleclaw's head on the ground before sliding back into the Moonpool. He commanded the water to gently pick up Brambleclaw and bring him to Firestar, the other leaders doing the same for their deputies. Firestar held Brambleclaw close as the Moonpool began rippling and bubbling around them. Brambleclaw gave a pained hiss as moonlight assaulted his vision, and Firestar put a hand over his eyes to soothe his head. He could feel the Moonpool's magic work its way through Brambleclaw, and Firestar added his own into the mix, warping his mind like the Moonpool had done to him. None of the leaders felt like waiting another month for the Moonpool to call their deputies in order to remodel their minds, so they decided to speed up the process. They would still need to wait another month in order to make the changes permanent, and that was okay since they needed their deputies to return back to the clans anyway. </span></p><p> </p><p>The Moonpool stopped bubbling as the moon exited their field of vision. The gentle bubbling and the darkness provided by Firestar covering his eyes were all Brambleclaw needed to be lulled back to sleep. Firestar placed Brambleclaw back on the sandy floor and hopped next to him before putting his head back on his lap, gently petting his head. He would have to wait until morning for the changes to complete themselves. Until then, he would stay here with his deputy. The other leaders had the same idea as he did apparently as they set their respective deputy on the floor and hovered over them.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you think he'll wake up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, he'll wake when his body is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until then, we have a special assignment for you three.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw groaned softly as his eyelids fluttered open. His head felt better, and he shifted his eyes over to the pool next to him. He recognized the distinct colors and voices of the leaders and deputies, who were in the pool talking. His gaze traveled through the clear water to stare at the beautiful tails attached to their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“We need you three to go back to the clans, assure them that you're all okay. They must be worried, knowing that you all never returned. Maybe tell them that Brambleclaw is staking your next raid or something,” Mistystar commanded. “Is that all?” Rowanclaw frowned. “That's only the first part. The second part is getting the clans to Mako. We don't care how you do it, just get them here so we can begin converting everyone. Brambleclaw will join you when he's recovered,” Blackstar stated. The three deputies nodded and dove underwater. Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar also dove down, intent on returning to work on shifting the landscape. They needed to get everything ready for when the clans arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw whimpered; he wanted to join them in the water too! Firestar noticed his awake state and swam over to him. “Hey, you're awake. Are you feeling better?” he asked softly. He tried nodding but his head wouldn't obey him. He tried moving other parts of his body with no results. “Can't move my body, don't feel good,” he whimpered. His body felt wrong and he didn't know why. Water tendrils picked him up and set him down in Firestar's arms. He wanted to snuggle closer but his body wouldn't obey him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firestar lowered his body into the water, its coolness soothing him. His body felt weird for a moment before Firestar tilted his head down, letting him see the beautiful tail that replaced his legs. His tail consisted of different shades of brown scales, black stripes lining his sides. “Don't you think you look amazing?” Firestar asked cheerfully. Brambleclaw smiled, he did look amazing. That's why his body had felt so wrong, because his body </span>
  <em>was </em>
  <span>wrong. His new scales were soaking up the water and sending a pleasant feeling up his spine. This felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't this feel so much better?” Firestar asked. Brambleclaw's gaze met Firestar's eyes. “The clans need help Brambleclaw. They're not in the right bodies, they don't understand how we feel. Wouldn't it be better if we all reunited?” Brambleclaw's warped mind could see his logic. It felt so much better having his tail instead of those human legs! Firestar continued, “The humans have ruined this world for too long. We know better than anyone of what they're capable of. It's our job to stop them and protect the oceans.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled down at Brambleclaw, “Will you help me?” He said it with such love and conviction that Brambleclaw mustered up all his strength just to nod. Firestar nuzzled him, “That's my brave warrior.” Drowsiness and fatigue hit Brambleclaw and he couldn't help but succumb to sleep. He drifted off in Firestar's arms, who laid down with him at the bottom of the Moonpool. He was still concussed and Firestar didn't want to leave him. The other leaders and deputies would get their own jobs done in the meantime. Brambleclaw was more important.</p><p> </p><p>He sang softly, hoping to reach Brambleclaw's ears, excitedly waiting for the time when all of Thunderclan would swim with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MMmmmm not sure where this is going to go tbh</p><p>I don't make outlines for any of my fics- this stuff just comes to me</p><p>I might need time to think up of stuff to write for the Bad Ending</p><p>Tell me how I did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Neutral Ending: IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starclan and Dark Forest talks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow 10 whole chapters. </p><p>Weirdly enough, I was searching through Tumblr yesterday night and I found someone else (riverc1an) that also had a Warrior Cats H20 Mermaid AU Crossover. Darn, here I thought I was being original.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivypool followed Hawkfrost further into the murky, dark forest with a sour look on her face. All of the living warriors were meeting up with the higher-ups of the Dark Forest tonight. She hated being here. She hated spying for the clans. She hated training with sadists and waking up with injuries of various intensity. She hated explaining to everyone that “it was just a thorn in my bedding guys, really!” because cats were starting to notice that thorns couldn't cause such injuries.</p><p> </p><p>She had gotten some of the best sleep in moons during her time as a human. Sure, being human in general was weird, but the Dark Forest never appeared in her dreams. She didn't need to train at night and give half-baked excuses about her well-being. So imagine her disappointment when she returned to being a cat and Hawkfrost's smug face was the first thing she encountered.</p><p> </p><p>In short, she hated everything about the Dark Forest. Especially the cats. Most of the dead warriors looked like they wanted to chew her up and spit her out. (She wanted to claw off Hawkfrost's stupid face with his faux polite smile.) The living warriors on the other paw...</p><p> </p><p>Their ears pricked as they got closer to the meeting place, Breezepelt's annoying voice getting louder as they continued forward. “...and he's always acting like everything is out to get him!” She could tell that Breezepelt looked really annoyed over something. Then again, he was always annoyed at everything and everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's acting weird exactly?” Hawkfrost asked. Tigerheart gave an exasperated sigh, “He's been going off about how odd Onestar is being.” Breezepelt glared at them all, “It's true! I even caught him drinking weird the other day! You'd think that he suddenly gained a fear of water while he was a human!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>THAT caught their attention, especially the dead cats. “Fear of water you say? How so?” Tigerstar asked. The Dark Forest warriors were interested in any kind of potential weaknesses they could exploit. Tigerstar's face twisted into a calculating expression, already making up plans to use the new information against the clans. “He's always inside his den when it rains and refuses to come out, he's always trying to avoid water and when he can't, he's staring off into it with a blank look in his face! It's the same at gatherings; and I can see the other leaders nudging him out of whatever trance he's in!” Breezepelt declared smugly, happy that the Dark Forest was paying him attention.</p><p> </p><p>Tigerheart frowned, “That's... exactly how Blackstar is acting, actually.” Tigerstar gave a hum of interest, “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He's been acting exactly how Breezepelt described Onestar. There's also been a chill coming from his den, so I went to investigate,” he scanned the cats around him, “There was ice in his den,” he said carefully. Cats started muttering to themselves. Ice at this time of year?</p><p> </p><p>Ivypool tried to reign in her bristling fur. The descriptions were exactly how Firestar had been acting. Lately, Brambleclaw had also been acting strange, almost like he was trying to... Ivypool's eyes slowly widened. Almost like he was covering for Firestar. Brambleclaw knew what was going on, or at least, knew something was up. She didn't voice these thoughts out loud though. The Dark Forest cats thankfully mistook her thoughtful expression as her trying to figure out what was going on rather than her coming to a conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>Tigerstar eyed her, the Thunderclan cats and the Riverclan cats. “How about the other two leaders? Have they been acting the same as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, Mistystar is constantly around water. She has to touch it in order to fish anyway!” Hollowflight exclaimed cheerfully. Icewing frowned, “Except we've never actually seen her hunt since she got back. And the fish she brings back are always dry.” Beetlewhisker looked uncomfortable, “We've never seen her swim either. She's always avoiding us when we try to invite her for a swim.”</p><p> </p><p>The mutterings started up again. The Dark Forest leaders were glancing at each other, sensing a pattern. Tigerstar gazed at the Thunderclan cats. Mousewhisker spoke up, sounding confused, “Now that you mention it, Firestar has been acting weird too. He looks uncomfortable in his own fur, he's always avoiding water or staring at it in a longing kind of way.” Thornclaw spoke up, “He's always going out on night walks but this time he's out so long that cats have been catching him coming back to camp at dawn.” Blossomfall scowled, “He's been probably doing something he shouldn't be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tigerstar had been slowing grinning as the Thunderclan cats were explaining and his face exploded into a full-blown smirk by the end of it. This was priceless- having dirt on one clan leader was one thing, but all four of them? They acted weird around water, perhaps if they pushed them towards it... Thoughts of finally killing that false kittypet leader flooded his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>I have you now, kittypet.</em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Starclan for the first time in moons, had convened. They had remained divided ever since the Dark Forest started rising, but now there was something that they couldn't ignore anymore. If it was one clan leader, then there would be no need for the individual clans to discuss anything, but this involved all four clan leaders. A convention was necessary to talk about the apparent problem the leaders had.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar couldn't actually believe her ears right now. Half of Starclan wasn't happy about the leaders being mercats and wanted to deny them their place in Starclan when the time came. She turned to glare at Oakstar, who was the current cat yowling his head off, “They're all freaks! First we grant a kittypet the nine lives of a leader and then he starts inviting kittypets into the clan, and now he's half fish! Doesn't Thunderclan have any pride anymore?!” Caterwauling met his declaration.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! Firestar has done more for the clans than most of the former leaders combined! You'd seriously deny him his place in Starclan because of something he couldn't control?!” Bluestar yelled, finally having enough. Her eyes narrowed at him, “It's not even the mercat thing is it? You just don't like him for being a kittypet, is that it?” All the cats around her went silent.</p><p> </p><p>Oakstar glared at her, “He and the rest of the leaders are freaks of nature with too much power in their paws. They shouldn't be more powerful than Starclan!” Her glare turned downright wicked, “That's my successor and my daughter you're talking about.” Many of the Thunderclan and Riverclan cats started yowling again, coming up to Firestar's and Mistystar's defense or being in opposition.</p><p> </p><p>Tallstar came up to the leader's defense, “Onestar and the others have done nothing wrong! If anything we should be finding a way to turn them back to normal if nothing else!” Cats started giving their agreement. They didn't know who sent the leaders and then the clans to the Twoleg world as Twolegs and they never found the culprit. But at the very least they could help the leaders return to their normal selves, where they didn't have to constantly trek down to a body of water to find some form of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What if they helped us with the Dark Forest?” Spottedleaf's voice cut through the crowd. Cats went silent and turned to her, wishing for her to explain. She scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes, “The Dark Forest know nothing about their powers. They could be our secret weapons to use against Tigerstar.”</p><p> </p><p>Oakstar glared at Spottedleaf, “The Three are already our secret weapons, we don't need more. Especially not a bunch of freaks who have been dividing their clans with their behavior!” Cats muttered to each other, wondering what course of action to take. They had given Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing their powers to specifically combat the Dark Forest. At the same time, the leaders could do more damage than the Three could ever hope to do.</p><p> </p><p>But their behavior certainly was worrying. Cats were starting to grow suspicious over what their leaders were up to at night, why they suddenly act weird around water. The last thing they needed was for the clans to find out and possibly reject their leaders- in that case the Dark Forest would have an easy victory. Everything would go back to the way it was before the leaders disappeared if they took away their mercat forms- and possibly beat the Dark Forest cats.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar gave a long sigh. Starclan was already divided, and the mercat issue wasn't helping. It seemed that Starclan was even more divided by the issue. Half of the cats were okay with the leaders being half-fish and the others wanted them gone. Some cats wanted them “healed” or returned to normal. She gave looks to Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Yellowfang, who were sitting next to her. They all looked conflicted, none of them wanting anything bad to happen to Firestar. Yellowfang especially looked peeved, angered that these cats were trying to keep Firestar out of Starclan.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar didn't care that Firestar turned into a mercat at the touch of water. He and the other leaders always looked so happy when they were swimming in the lake. She had hope that the rest of the clans would be fine with what they were, now that Brambleclaw had found out and wasn't hostile towards Firestar. If anything, Brambleclaw admired him even more.</p><p> </p><p>But there was a part of Bluestar that was fearful that Firestar and Mistystar both enjoyed being mercats far more than they enjoyed being regular cats. What if they considered their mercat forms to be their truest selves? If the clans rejected them, what was stopping them from leaving to seek out the sun-drown-place? She didn't want them to leave. She had lived her life watching her daughter from afar, and Starclan was her only chance at her family being whole again. She also wanted Firestar here too; there were cats here that wanted to see him.</p><p> </p><p>No one was leaving this meeting anytime soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Why was Thornclaw training in the Dark Forest when he knows what Tigerstar did- he was there for it! Did the Erins forget or something smh<br/>2. I always imagined Oakstar being a huge kittypet hater. Riverclan killed off Birchface, Mapleshade killed off Frecklewish, and then Pinestar left Thunderclan to become a kittypet. So he hates half-clan cats, kittypets, and anyone not of pure Thunderclan blood :P What a jerk</p><p>Also, Happy Father's Day! This would be an excellent time to push out a drabble of Firedad and Brambleson celebrating but I'm too lazy. I need to bake up some flan for my dad anyway. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Good Ending: IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, look another forced chapter.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comments mean a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar floated in the lake for a bit, before slowly swimming upwards towards the surface. Blackstar had left, needing to return to his clan. Blackstar had told him that the other two leaders, plus himself were planning on meeting in a few nights time.</p><p> </p><p>“Onestar didn't tell you?” Blackstar had questioned. He frowned. Onestar must have been put off by Firestar's irritated state and forgot to tell him. He hadn't wanted to make anyone worry about him. He had left Onestar concerned and worried for him.</p><p> </p><p>He was never going to avoid water ever again. It was clear that his body needed it badly. If he felt the urge to jump in, he was going to jump in, the clans opinion of him be damned.</p><p> </p><p>He finally broke the surface and swam over to the shore, preparing himself to walk back to camp alone. He would have to tell the rest of the clan why his patrol came back without him. He didn't expect anyone to wait for him.</p><p> </p><p>But there they were, his patrol curled up in the sand, dozing away in the sun. Had they waited for him the entire time? Firestar's face lit up with a smile- his heart and body felt warm. He waded up to the shoreline and nudged Brambleclaw. He opened up one eye lazily, looking up at Firestar.</p><p> </p><p>“You all waited for me?” The other cats broke themselves out of their dozing. Foxleap yawned, “Of course, you're our leader aren't you?” Firestar's smile melted off his face. Did they only wait for him because he was their leader?</p><p> </p><p>Hazeltail and Squirrelflight smacked Foxleap with their tails and Brambleclaw glared at him, all three noticing his downtrodden expression. Brambleclaw turned to Firestar, “We waited because we care about you.” Firestar frowned, “You all should have gone back without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The clan needs to learn how to survive without their leader and deputy for a bit; you're more important Father,” Squirrelflight declared. The other three cats nodded. The warmth in his chest returned- there were cats who didn't care about what he was!</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself out of the water and began drying himself, the others watching in rapt attention. Before he knew it, they were back at camp, the clan asking why they had taken so long getting back. They were crowding around him, closing in on him. He went rigid as he saw some cats look at him with mistrust in their eyes. He knew he shouldn't care what they thought about him, but they were still his clanmates. Did they think that he hurt the cats on his patrol?</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm and Brambleclaw noticed his distress and quickly pulled him out of the crowd, leading him to the leader's den. Sandstorm nudged him into his nest, and he quickly fell asleep, all the emotions and stress running through him since his return taking their toll on him.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw and Sandstorm exited the leader's den, the rest of the clan gathered below them. Brambleclaw straightened himself, “All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!” Some cats came out their dens, most of the clan already outside.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm stepped forward, “Enough is enough. I know that some of you are... unsure of Firestar now that he's a mercat, but what I can't understand is why? He's done so much for us, and he's been running himself ragged for almost a moon now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention that the only reason we came back late is because he needed to be in water,” Brambleclaw said. Cats started muttering to each other. Brambleclaw frowned, “We discovered that he <em>needs</em><span> to be in water every so often. He always looks uncomfortable with himself because his whole body feels like it's burning up.” Cats went silent, casting worried glances at each other and the leader's den. Brambleclaw suddenly scowled, “He's been avoiding water because he noticed a few cats were </span><em>scared </em><span>of him. He's been running himself into the ground and stressing his body out because of </span><em>you,</em><span> the cats who couldn't accept him for what he is now.” He noticed a few cats looking guilty. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Firestar would never hurt any of us. So get whatever bad thoughts you have out of your heads</span><em> right now</em><span>. What he needs right now is our support, not our scorn,” Sandstorm glared at them all.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Meeting dismissed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later, Firestar and cats close to him were sunbathing themselves at the shore of the lake. Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and his daughters insisted on keeping him company. The irritating itching had returned, so he decided that he wasn't going to wait for it to get worse and cool himself off right now.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't go out into the lake- he was far enough in where the short waves would gently roll over his tail but close enough to shore that he could still interact with the cats around him. Graystripe and Brambleclaw were with him, running a paw done his tail, Firestar watching in amusement. “I still can't get over the fact that you're like this now. You look strangely good like this,” Graystripe joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I look better as a half-fish?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Maybe?” Graystripe got a splash of water in the face for that comment, the other cats laughing at him as he pouted at Firestar.</p><p> </p><p>“I think everything about this is amazing,” Brambleclaw whispered dreamily. The other cats turned to look at him and his ears turned an interesting shade of red- he didn't think they had heard him. Firestar smirked, “Something you want to share with the class?”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw flicked an ear, “What's a class?” Firestar shook his head, “Human expression, don't worry about it. Anything you want to tell us?” he teased. Brambleclaw tried making excuses, sputtering out denial after denial.</p><p> </p><p>Leafpool and Squirrelflight shared a look. “He wants to be a mercat too!” Squirrelflight laughed. Brambleclaw's fur started to turn even redder. “I mean- who wouldn't want to breath underwater? You'd never have to fear drowning again!” Brambleclaw tried to deny.</p><p> </p><p>“And- and it's kind of beautiful underwater...” he mumbled out. Sandstorm perked up, “Is that where you both were that night; you took him underwater?” she asked Firestar. She gave a knowing smirk, “Doesn't that mean you had to-”</p><p> </p><p>“I only did it briefly!” Firestar sputtered out. The others shared confused looks. “What did he do and how did he give Brambleclaw the ability to breath underwater?” Graystripe asked. Squirrelflight nodded, “Yeah, I want to see how beautiful down underwater is for myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm turned to them, “Well-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Absolutely nothing happened!” Firestar cried out, not wanting to explain how mermaid kisses worked. It was awkward enough kissing Brambleclaw, even briefly. He covered his head in his paws, his face heating up.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Brambleclaw asking them to let up, neither one of them wanting to answer that question. Squirrelflight gave a groan of disappointment, but relented.</p><p> </p><p>Leafpool got up and padded into the water, inspecting his tail, “Father, have you ever cleaned your tail before?” He looked up, slightly bemused. He frowned, “I don't think I ever have...” he trailed off. She gave a hum and started grooming his tail. His fins started going red when the others joined in, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Leafpool cleaning his tail and Squirrelflight and Sandstorm grooming his fur. He melted a bit- every touch on his tail sending bolts of lightning up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“He- Hey! I can do this myself!”</p><p> </p><p>“With a tail this big? Yeah right,” Graystripe laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really should have done the Starclan/Dark Forest reactions for these current chapters but I'm stupid okay :P</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bad Ending: IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starclan encounters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I actually thought I would need to take another day to work on this one- you know just to make sure it didn't feel forced. If I absolutely feel like, I'll just rewrite some parts.</p><p>I just spent the majority of my morning only for League of Legends: Pokémon edition to be announced. What a waste of my time ;-;</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar awoke slowly, his arms still around Brambleclaw as he slept on. '<em>Must have dozed off</em>', he mused as he looked over Brambleclaw. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through his hair. Brambleclaw gave a sigh as his eyelids fluttered open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Firestar asked softly. Brambleclaw took in a deep breath and stretched out his limbs, “A lot better actually. I feel a little stiff though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's what happens when you sleep in the same position on a not-so-comfortable surface for a whole day.” Brambleclaw got up and stretched out his body, Firestar watching his tail as the fin tried fanning out. He got up and checked the seaweed dressing on Brambleclaw's head, Brambleclaw staying still as he did so. Firestar undid the dressing, pleased to see that Brambleclaw's head wound had healed completely.</p><p> </p><p>The Moonpool had accelerated the healing process. Was this a one time thing or did being in the Moonpool boost their vitality? It was something to look at.</p><p> </p><p>'Well, now that you're okay, we need you to meet up with the other deputies and return to the clans.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw frowned. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to explore his new body, see what he could do, explore the oceans with the merman next to him. Firestar noticed his disheartened expression and cupped his hand on Brambleclaw's cheek. “Hey, chin up. It will only be for a little bit. We just need you and the others to get the clans to Mako and <em>keep</em> them at Mako. We'll take care of the rest. Then you won't ever have to worry about being a human ever again. Just be patient and wait a moon okay? It probably won't even be a moon for you to be back in water.”</p><p> </p><p>Every sentence reverberated through Brambleclaw's head. Just get the clans to Mako and he would never have to be a disgusting human ever again. He smiled and nodded to Firestar, and they both made their way out of the underwater tunnel. Brambleclaw sped off towards the coast, glancing back at Firestar slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar watched as his apprentice disappeared further into the water and turned in the opposite direction. He swam until he hit a layer of mist. He didn't question why there was mist underwater- because he and the other leaders had put it there themselves. It was a barrier only mermaids and underwater creatures could see- away from the humans' prying eyes. He went through it and entered a newly constructed underwater city, the corals giving off a natural light.</p><p> </p><p>Well, most of it was constructed, but they still had work to do. They were still shaping the landscape and building dens into the corals. They had decided that if the clans did arrive, they wouldn't separate them into the four clans again. The humans didn't care about them when they were cats, but with them being supposedly mythological creatures now, it would be easier if they all united into one group. Safety in numbers after all.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a grimace at the newest addition that towered over the area in the back. He swam closer only to hear Onestar and Blackstar arguing again. His eye twitched, “Can someone explain what the actual- and excuse my french- <em>hell</em> is that thing?” he announced his presence.</p><p> </p><p>The other two went silent but continued to glare at each other and Mistystar gave a sigh of relief. “Can someone please tell me why there's a freaking <em>castle </em>in the back?” he elucidated, glaring at the two. “I keep telling him that we don't need a castle, but he won't listen to me!” Onestar threw his arms up. “I thought it would be nice, having something different! How is this any different from the leader's dens?” Blackstar growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because a castle is too extravagant? We're their leaders, not their kings and queen!” Onestar yelled. Firestar twitched. He really didn't want to be labeled as a king. “We can't do anything to take it down?” he asked tiredly.” Blackstar shook his head, “Nope, too late. It's there to stay now. I don't see what the problem is, we're going to be joint leaders of this new clan anyway, why not make a place for us to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave a tired sigh. He supposed it <em>wouldn't </em>be all that different from sleeping in the leader's den. It would be such a hassle and a waste of time to get rid of it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, night fell and the ocean darkened with the night. Moonlight filtered through the surface and shone down on the city. Firestar and the others buried themselves half-way in the sandy floor of the ocean, inside of one the many dens. The outside structures were almost done, but they didn't have anything on the insides. That would be up to the clan to decide who should go where.</p><p> </p><p>The sand was surprisingly comfy anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar snapped his eyes open, feeling the water was different from before. He looked around, the water suddenly filled with starlight. The other leaders looked around in confusion. “Where are we?” Mistystar whispered to them. The other three shrugged, not knowing anymore than she did. Blackstar held up a hand, “Hold up...” They stopped and stared at him. His gaze went upwards, “Do you hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>Their ear fins fanned themselves out, trying to listen and gave each other glances when they picked up muffled voices from the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they? Did you say they should have appeared here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, maybe we did something wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestars eyes widened. He recognized some of the voices. “We're in Starclan,” he muttered. The others looked incredulous. Onestar gave a scoff, “Oh, <em>now </em>they decide to show up in our dreams? After all these years?”</p><p> </p><p>The muffled voices continued, and their eyes narrowed when they heard some cats talking about helping them.</p><p> </p><p>“We can't let this go on! They've already turned the deputies into half-fish half-Twoleg hybrids!”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to help them, their minds have been tampered with!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we even have the power to cure their minds let alone their bodies? It was hard enough just getting into their dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should we help them? They've become nothing but freaks!”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar scowled and emerged from the water, “Nice to know how you all really feel about us,” he said dryly to the surprised Starclan cats.</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders emerged with him. Blackstar glared at the cats, “So we're a bunch of freaks are we?” he said sourly.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar pushed herself to the front of the group of cats at the shoreline, “You're all going too far. You can't turn the clans into what you are!” She turned to look at Firestar, “I told you, there must be <em>four</em> clans! There won't be any clans if you take half of the cats and turn them into fish!”</p><p> </p><p>“Half? We're not taking half, we're taking everyone,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “We decided it would easier to combine the clans into one clan,” his statement was met with horrified gasps. Then the yowling began, multiple cats hurling insults and hisses at them. The mermaids themselves were stoic, not saying anything that would ease the cats minds. Of course Starclan wouldn't approve of what they were doing, so they didn't try.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar stared at them with wide eyes, “There must be four clans, not one! This is- this is exactly what Tigerstar tried! You saw him fail! You opposed his attempts at joining the clans together!”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar shrugged, “That was then, this is now. The Moonpool has shown us a better way of living.”</p><p> </p><p>“This Moonpool is making you act like Tigerstar!” she exclaimed. The mermaids gave offended gasps. Firestar glared at her, absolutely livid, “Don't compare me to him. He tried uniting the clans through bloodshed, I'm not. He killed for power, I didn't. He had no intention of helping anyone but himself, <em>I'm trying to help everyone! </em>So don't tell me that I'm acting like that murderer!”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, “I thought you of all cats would understand. Everything I've done is for the clans. But now I see that you're no better than some of the cats you're with.”</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar was taken aback from his rant, and tired to convince him again, “The Moonpool has tampered with your minds; we're trying to figure out a way to help you!”</p><p> </p><p>Onestar crossed his arms, “Help? We don't need <em>help, </em>especially from you. Our minds have been the clearest they've ever been.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we even really need Starclan at this point?” They turned to Mistystar, asking her to elaborate. She shrugged, “When have they ever helped us with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>One of the Starclan cats yelled out, “What are talking about? <em>You need us!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar raised an eyebrow, “Do we really? All Starclan's ever done for us is give out nine lives and vague prophecies. We don't need them. All we need is the Moonpool, the moon, and the oceans.” With that, he dove back underwater, intent on waking up and returning back to work. Mistystar and Onestar followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar only gazed at the dismayed faces of the Starclan cats and Bluestar, “You could have stopped Tigerstar and Brokenstar. All you had to do was deny them their nine lives. But saying “No” is just so much work isn't it?” The cats went silent, and he continued, “I'm sick of being your prophecy cat. I'm sick of you all pretending you have so much power and not doing anything to help us.” He positioned himself to dive down. He glanced back at them, “You're simply not needed anymore. In fact, I don't think you ever were needed in the first place.” With that, he dove down and everything faded to white.</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his eyes open, the water was no longer filled with starlight. He should have been disgusted with himself for rejecting Starclan like that- maybe at one point he would have. But now, all he felt was contentment.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fires and the group have rejected Starclan, and really when has Starclan ever been useful?</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Neutral Ending: V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starclan gives the leaders an ultimatum</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might be getting busier now, but I'll try and upload stuff when I can.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean we might not let be into Starclan?!” Blackstar's incredulous voice rang out. Firestar just stood still, looking ahead blankly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.</p><p> </p><p>The day started out like any other, prey to catch, borders to patrol. Of course the itching had returned and Firestar went to a secluded spot upriver just to relax and wet his tail. Brambleclaw had joined him, intent on keeping him company while admiring his tail with poorly concealed awe. He adored and appreciated Brambleclaw's company. It was nice to have someone close to him be let in on the secret, helping him keep it from the rest of the clan.</p><p> </p><p>One day, he would probably take Brambleclaw down with him into the lake to explore together, he vowed. He wanted to take other cats with him, preferably Sandstorm, but he didn't know how she would react to his new form. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to fear his own clan. He feared their reaction to his mercat self and their reaction to Brambleclaw knowing and helping him. Brambleclaw didn't deserve any hate; he had been through enough already.</p><p> </p><p>(Firestar had also been through a lot in his life, but didn't care as much for his own wellbeing.)</p><p> </p><p>He had fallen asleep only to wake up in Starclan with the other three leaders in front of their predecessors. He knew he would have to face Starclan eventually. He had been <em>dreading </em>this encounter. He secretly hoped that they were going to tell them that Starclan was no longer divided or give news about the upcoming battle against the Dark Forest or even give another vague prophecy because even vagueness would have been better than direct confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, he hadn't gotten his wish. They all had concerned looks in their eyes that were marred by their faces twisted into grimaces. Even Leopardstar looked upset as she gazed at Mistystar. They had been brought before them only to be told that Starclan was <em>divided </em>on the mercat issue and half of the Starclan cats wanted nothing to do with them. Starclan might not even let them take their places among their ancestors when they died.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what was coming. If they were allowed in Starclan, they would be shunned for the rest of their afterlives until they faded away. He swallowed back a sob. It wasn't fair- nothing he did for these cats was ever enough for them.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar looked furious, Onestar was livid and Mistystar was staring wide-eyed at the past leaders. “Are you kidding me?! We're not going to be let into Starclan based on something we can't control?!” Onestar exploded.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down. There's still a possibility that cats will change their minds about you,” Tallstar said with an uncertain tone of voice. Mistystar narrowed her eyes, “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well many of us are trying to find a way to fix you-” Leopardstar started before cutting off at seeing their horrified faces. “Fix us?” Mistystar whispered. The past leaders winced; that wasn't how they wanted to word it. “We're looking for a way to...remove your mercat selves. Cats will gladly change their minds once you're all back to being normal cats again,” Nightstar explained.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried,” the past leaders turned their heads to look at Firestar. He met their gazes with a blank stare, “We tried everything. We tried understanding how the Moonpool worked. We tried removing our tails. Nothing worked,” he whispered hoarsely. Blackstar nodded, “You actually think we wanted this? We already tried getting rid of them. Eventually we just stopped trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“We learned to live like this. It's really not all that bad,” Mistystar muttered. Bluestar frowned, “Many cats of Starclan will try to prevent you from joining us when your time comes. If we just find a way to heal you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven't we done enough for you?” They looked at Firestar, startled. “Haven't <em>I </em>done enough for you?” he whispered hoarsely. “We've done so much for the clans and now you want to <em>fix </em>us? Are we not fine the way we are?”</p><p> </p><p>Onestar suddenly snarled, “Okay, this is ridiculous! I can understand if you don't want Blackstar in Starclan, considering all he's done-” “Gee, thanks Onestar...” “-and I can understand if you don't want me because I've been a total jerk to everyone and everything under the sun, but you can't deny Firestar and Mistystar a place in Starclan! They've done nothing wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>The past leaders shifted uncomfortably, not against them but not coming up to their defense either. Firestar choked out a sob, suddenly afraid for their futures, and turned to the starry replica of the lake they were standing next to. “What are you doing?” Bluestar asked fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere I don't have to be afraid of being myself.” The statement cut into Bluestar like a thousand claws and she could only watch as Firestar lept into the lake, not even glancing back. The other three leaders gave glances at each other before jumping in after him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Firestar awoke with a start and unsteadily climbed to his paws. He stumbled out of his den, noting that it wasn't quite yet dawn. Brambleclaw was outside, yawning and stretching, ready for another day. He jolted when he noticed Firestar racing out of camp, looking majorly upset. He hesitated, wondering if cats would notice he was gone, then decided that no, cats wouldn't be too upset with not waking up this early anyway and raced after Firestar. He noted that Firestar was headed to their secret secluded spot that Firestar could transform without anyone barging in on them. He expected Firestar to be in the water but wasn't prepared to find him staring off into the distance, eyes wet with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar? Is something the matter?” he asked uncertainly. Firestar looked back at him, silent tears running down his checks, “It's- it's nothing, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw paused, “You know you can tell me anything,” he assured. Firestar was silent for a moment, then turned back to stare into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a dream? Did Starclan speak to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I might not have a place in Starclan when I die,” he mumbled sadly. Brambleclaw flicked an ear, not sure if he heard him right, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“They've- they've given us an ultimatum. Either face the possibility of being rejected or <em>someone </em>finds a way to <em>fix us</em>,” he whispered out brokenly. “They- they can't do that!” Brambleclaw cried out. “They did.” Brambleclaw padded up to Firestar and pushed his head under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I didn't want to tell anyone. Half of Starclan doesn't like what I am, how will Thunderclan be any different?” he whispered. “What about Sandstorm, or Squirrelfight, or Leafpool, or Graystripe?” Brambleclaw tried to list, “Surely, they wouldn't reject you?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don't know anymore.” Firestar's legs shook as he slowly lowered himself to lay on the ground. Brambleclaw nuzzled into him as he silently cried, for once not feeling like jumping into the water. He felt conflicted; he learned to love being a mercat, but being one could mean being kept from Starclan entirely. No guiding his clan, no giving out prophecies, no walking with cats he knew in life. He would be unable to give Brambleclaw one of his nine lives.</p><p> </p><p>“What if they do reject you?” Brambleclaw asked in a soft tone of voice. Firestar stared into the water, “Well, there's nothing stopping me from living as a mercat full-time. Just the four of us, living our lives out in the water,” Firestar whispered wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>“You'd all be alone” Firestar said nothing in response, knowing that he would lose everyone he loved if he was rejected. He had lived together with the other three leaders for years, he could do it again. But it would be poor substitute for Thunderclan- nothing could replace his clanmates. Brambleclaw frowned, it wasn't fair that Firestar had gone through so much only for half of Starclan to be disgusted by something he couldn't control. Why even have that reaction- he thought everything about the mercats was amazing!</p><p> </p><p>'<em>How could they?' </em>His thoughts and beliefs of Starclan turned bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“If there was a way to become a mercat just to keep you company, I would do it in a heartbeat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I was writing this, alternate endings popped up in my head. Whether I write alternate endings for the Neutral Ending remains to be seen.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Good Ending: V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark Forest and Starclan stuff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have discovered that I'm not actually all that good at writing multiple people at once. I feel like I gotta give everyone a chance to speak :P</p><p>Hooray 400 hits! Let's aim for 500 :D</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tigerstar scanned the crowd with hungry eyes. He had gathered all the living Dark Forest warriors as well as the higher ups of the dead Dark Forest warriors to discuss a very interesting topic tonight. It would be worth skipping valuable time training to talk about what was going on down in the clans.</p><p> </p><p>He was talking about the four leaders and their new mercat selves of course. The four leaders had become virtual unknowns overnight, and the Dark Forest had no idea what to expect from them. It disgusted Tigerstar to no end, to suddenly not know how to handle Firestar when so far Tigerstar could guess every move he made. Now he knew nothing about what Firestar could actually do. He eyed the living cats; surely they would know <em>something </em>about their own leaders!</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome all. I'm sure most of the cats here know why you've all been assembled tonight.” The living cats looked confused at his words. He gazed at them with an intense stare, “As for our living warriors, you are no doubt confused over tonight's meeting. We'd like you all to tell us what's going on with your <em>leaders</em>,” he almost spat out the term.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the fact that they're half fish now?” Breezepelt grumbled. Tigerstar held his stare, “Yes that's exactly why we've called you here. How do they work exactly?” his gaze turned predatory. “Onestar can turn water into some weird gooey stuff. He can move small objects with his mind apparently? He can breathe underwater too,” Breezepelt answered lazily. Tigerstar's ear twitched. He knew about the underwater breathing already. He wasn't quite sure what the... gooey stuff that Onestar made could really do to them. The moving small objects part could be dangerous though. If Onestar threw some rocks hard enough...</p><p> </p><p>“Blackstar can freeze stuff. He made these paw motions and I saw some water turn into ice,” Tigerheart said. “Mistystar is super good at controlling water! She can pull moisture and the smallest bits of water if there's a body of water nearby,” Hollowflight replied cheerfully. Tigerstar inwardly growled. That didn't sound good at all. Blackstar could freeze his warriors in place and Mistystar could drown them without trying. Mistystar was far more dangerous than Blackstar, given that Riverclan lived right next to the lake and always had water nearby. Blackstar still needed water to freeze things with, but he was no less dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>The Thunderclan cats looked nervous before Mousewhisker spoke up, “Firestar can heat anything up instantly.” Tigerstar raised an eyebrow, “Heat up water?” Mousewhisker shook his head, “No, heat up <em>anything</em>. And when I mean heat up anything, I mean he can instantly set things on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all saw him heat up that log on Mako until that sparks set it aflame, but when we came back to the lake as cats and we were all wondering if everything was some weird dream. Then Firestar clenched his paw and a bush was suddenly on fire!” Thornclaw explained with a weird look on his face. Tigerstar's eyes widened. Firestar was potentially the most dangerous out of the four. He clearly didn't need water to set his warriors on fire. He kept in in hisses and snarls of fury- he didn't know how any of them could get over the leader's powers!</p><p> </p><p>“From what I know, the leaders are always going into the water. They kinda have to- something about a itchy burning feeling or something,” Tigerheart said. The Thunderclan cats gave him a startled look. “Not Firestar,” Blossomfall said slowly. Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest cats narrowed their eyes at her. She fidgeted slightly over their staring, “He's been avoiding water ever since we came back.” The other Thunderclan cats looked down guiltily. “He realized that some of the clan feared what he could do, so he's been avoiding going into water or using his powers since then,” Ivypool explained.</p><p> </p><p>Tigerstar gained a glint in his eyes. This was something he could work with. His mind started racing with possible plans until Birchfall spoke up, “I think he's finally been going into water lately. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm really tore into us about how he needed to be in water and how we should be ashamed of ourselves for even thinking that he would use his powers to hurt us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame us? He just set a freaking bush on fire so I'm sorry that I thought he might accidentally set the forest on fire!” Thornclaw growled. The Thunderclan cats started an argument, much to the Dark Forest's chagrin. Tigerstar scowled. Firestar wasn't avoiding what he was now. He mentally threw all his unfinished plans out- they wouldn't be of any use now.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't any closer to figuring out how to handle the mercats.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“We need you all to help us defeat the Dark Forest. We think your powers will be a great boon to us,” Bluestar stated. The four leaders glanced at each other, wondering why she had to ask. Firestar gave her an odd look, “You know you don't have to ask us right? We would have used our powers to help anyway.” Firestar may or may not want to see the look on Tigerstar's face when he realizes what he's up against. He had plans for Tigerstar that may or may not involve torture. He wasn't going to do it in front of any of his cats though, that would send the wrong image.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that's fine and all, but only Mistystar can really use her powers since she lives right next to the lake,” Blackstar muttered. “So what, you want us all to dig out a few streams that lead right to our camps so we have water to use?” Onestar asked uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders and the Starclan cat grimaced. They really had no way of using their powers(except Firestar) unless they were standing right next to the lake. Or a stream of water, anything would do really. But more than likely the leaders would be defending their camps, and three out of four camps didn't have any kind of water flowing through them.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to think up of something now, because they were running out of time. Partially because the Dark Forest was going to attack them any day now and partially because they were in a dream and dreams didn't actually last all that long. What felt like only a few minutes was actually a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar shifted uncomfortably. The other leaders gave him a knowing look. He took a deep breath, “Okay, I may have a plan.” He paused to think for a second, “I have a really <em>bad</em> plan.” The cats were silent. “Well let's hear it. It's not like we have anything to go by at this point,” Blackstar mumbled out.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we move a bunch of water to our camps to use as a first wave of defense, then leave to go kill the root of the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>The leaders were silent and Blackstar and Onestar looked uncertain. “But my hydrokinesis sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“That it does,” Mistystar giggled. They both glared at her unamused. “Well, time to get better,” Firestar replied cheerfully. “Unless anyone else has any <em>amazing ideas</em>?” he said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>The Starclan cats stood there stoically before Bluestar rolled her eyes. “Look, we're out of time. You all figure it out or everyone dies.” Firestar woke up and gave an unenthused grunt, “Wow, unhelpful as always, thanks for “helping” us yet again Starclan. You all always know just what to do.” Sandstorm cracked an eye open from next to him, “Who are you talking to?” she asked, her mind not processing what he was saying due to drowsiness.</p><p> </p><p>“No one important.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>BONUS ROUND:</p><p> </p><p>“So I'm the fourth?” Firestar asked Jayfeather with an odd tone. Jayfeather rolled his eyes, “Yes Firestar, you're the fourth cat of prophecy. Why do you keep asking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have powers.” Firestar began. Jayfeather gave a weird nod. “Yeah? So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lionblaze has powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“That he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dovewing has powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a point to this?”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave him an odd look, “So what exactly are the powers of the fourth?” Jayfeather stared at him, “Your destiny is to bring the clans together to fight the Dark Forest.” Firestar blinked, “That's it? I don't get powers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bringing the clans together is your power. And why are you complaining you have mercat powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those don't come with the prophecy though. So anyway, I basically have the literal power of friendship?”</p><p> </p><p>Jayfeather stood silent before giving a flat “yes”. Firestar's eyes twitched. “<em>What am I Twilight Sparkle</em>-”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because the clans are okay with the mercats, so are Starclan.</p><p>Firestar's been human for a long time, he knows who Twilight Sparkle and the MLP characters are</p><p>There are people who actually ship Fire x Twilight weirdly enough. (THIS IS A THING LIKE WHAT????)</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bad Ending: V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The clans arrive at Mako</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp nothing to say here :/</p><p>Although I have noticed that the Bad Ending is by far the least popular of the three on fanfiction :P</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brambleclaw shifted on his feet nervously but excitedly. The deputies had tried convincing the clans that they needed to move their location for almost a half moon now. They claimed it was because the humans were on to them. Technically, it was true- the humans somehow found out that there was a bunch of people stealing food all over town. They had gathered their “police” to try and track down the perpetrators. He didn't know how they had found out about the thefts- they had been so careful!</p><p> </p><p>They had underestimated the humans and how they worked. The raids hadn't been going well anyway- they were always starving despite their best efforts.</p><p> </p><p>It was also a time of pure torture for the four of them, being unable to jump into the ocean with so many eyes on them. The were with their clans majority of the time, and they had no opportunity to even wet their scales. He wanted to feel the water so badly! He wondered how Firestar and the other leaders had done it for so long- he wasn't going to last a moon at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as all the clans piled into and crammed themselves onto the boat they had chosen to take them to Mako. Brambleclaw had painstakingly watched the humans work these boats- figuring out how to make them work and how to drive them. He could (probably) operate one now, but they had needed a boat big enough to take all the clans with them. He didn't particularly feel like making a dozen return trips- this was their only shot. What if the humans found out they had stolen a whole boat and captured while some of the clan was waiting for their turn to be transported?</p><p> </p><p>It was too risky.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced to the deputies next to him, also excited and nervous but mostly anxious. They were staring into the water, also wanting to jump in as much as he wanted to. The itchy feeling that persisted through his body flared up and he gave a frustrated sigh. Rowanclaw fidgeted anxiously, “Ugh, we're right next to the water too!” Reedwhisker elbowed him, subtly gesturing to their clans- it wasn't time to reveal that yet.</p><p> </p><p>Squirrelflight made her way up to him as he was turning on the boat. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He turned the key that the boat's owner had stupidly left in and the boat roared to life. “Yup.” She gave him a exasperated look at the deputies nervous expressions. “Are you sure?” He turned some of the levers he had seen the humans fiddle with, hoping that he was doing this correctly. “Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, they arrived at Mako without any problems. The ride up had been nothing but tense silence, only the noise from the boat and the sound of the ocean breaking it. The clans had been too afraid to move during the trip, afraid they would fall overboard. A few had bravely looked over the edge (mostly apprentices) and were excitedly pointing out different animals they could see on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>The clans all but scrambled out of the boat onto dry, immobile land. Brambleclaw turned off the boat and watched the clans mingle around the outskirts of the island, wondering if they should go in. He nodded to the deputies and they all made their way to the place where they engines were kept. He knew they were what made the boat work. Rowanclaw held out his hand and the engines suddenly froze over. They didn't have time to turn into their mermaid forms but they did have time to figure out their powers.</p><p> </p><p>Reedwhisker made motions with his hand, and ocean water burst a hole into the side of the ship. The ship wouldn't sink- they were in too shallow water for that- but it definitely wouldn't work anymore. “Well we won't be needing this anymore!” Ashfoot chirped cheerfully. They all laughed as they made their way off the boat.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later the clans came forth to the deputies, making their discontent known.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we supposed to get food? There's nothing to eat here!” someone cried.</p><p> </p><p>“You said there were poisonous animals here- how is this safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we supposed to use the boat to make return trips to get food or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Squirrelflight sighed, “Brambleclaw, it was a good idea trying to get us away from all the humans, but I don't think this is going to work. Take us back to the mainland please?” He and the other deputies shared looks. Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight, “Everything we need is right here.” She frowned, “Clearly not, where are we supposed to get food?” He gave a cryptic smile, “I promise that everything will fall into place very soon.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a weirded out look, “You're acting ridiculous- there's nothing here for us. Just take us back!” With that said, she climbed back onto the boat, some of the clans following her. The deputies stood there with smirks on their faces. She and the others came back out, looking enraged. “Why is there a giant hole in the boat? It's totally flooded! And where did the ice come from!” she screamed. Her eyes slowly widened with realization as she noticed their smirks, “You- you all did this, didn't you?” The clans started backing away, suddenly fearful of their deputies. “Why would you do this?” Leafpool asked fearfully. “I told you, everything will make sense soon,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, ocean water exploded outwards and surrounded the clans until they were inside a giant sphere of water. The clans cried out in fear and surprise, wondering how this was happening. The sphere of water froze into ice. Many of them tried banging on the ice, hoping to break it to no avail. Squirrelflight noticed the deputies standing outside the sphere, “Brambleclaw what is going on?!” Other cat-turned-humans starting screaming at them, demanding to be let out.</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping their hands. “Well done you four. You've done exactly as we directed you.” They all turned their heads and they spotted a human with ginger hair and scales on his face in the water, slowly clapping his hands together. They all noticed scales lining his arms and fins coming out in the area between his wrists and elbows.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm widened her eyes as she ran her eyes down his figure, recognizing her mate even though neither one of them were cats, “Firestar?” she asked in a shocked whisper. He smiled at her. The clans were shocked into silence because they hadn't seen the leaders in moons. Now here Firestar was, congratulating the deputies for apparently trapping them.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at the deputies, running his eyes down their forms, “You can all stop the charade now. You don't need to continue being humans any longer.” They all smiled excitedly before all but diving into the water. Brambleclaw gave a sigh of relief at the feeling of his tail soaking up the water. The itchy feeling was finally gone! They surfaced, inadvertently showing off their tails to the shocked clans.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was easy,” Blackstar commented as he, Mistystar, and Onestar surfaced. They all raised their arms, pooling their power together to lift the giant sphere of ice into the water. The clans cried out in terror and shock as they descended into the depths of the ocean. The leaders and deputies swam next to the sphere, guiding it to their new home. Sandstorm and Graystripe rushed to where Firestar was swimming next to the sphere, squeezing their way through others to get to the edge of the sphere. Sandstorm put a hand on the ice as if wanting to reach out to him. “Firestar, what's happened to you?” Graystripe asked in a shocked whisper. The ice muffled his voice but Firestar heard him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at them, “I've been shown a new way of living,” he answered cheerfully, twirling around to semi show off his tail. He eyed their human legs, “Shame that you don't understand how we feel. But don't worry, we're going to fix the clans! Then you'll understand how good this all feels, how right this is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm covered her mouth with a hand, horrified at his declaration. “Just- just stop this and we can find a way to help you-” Graystripe began, before Firestar interrupted him, “I don't need help. The ones who need help are the clans. You're all living in the wrong bodies. You all see how happy Brambleclaw and the others look? We helped them! You won't need to worry anymore,” his eyes glazed over, lost in thoughts only he was privy to.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>I can't wait for you all to join us!'</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We've waited years for this moment!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I missed you all so much!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A darker thought, a darker voice entered his head, '<em><b>We don't need Starclan anyway. Mako is the only thing we need</b></em>.” He wasn't sure if it came from him or from the magic around Mako that emanated from the Moonpool, but he didn't care. It was correct after all! Mako and the Moonpool had gifted him with a new form, helped them more than Starclan ever did. He could protect everyone better like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon everything will be alright again, and we can all live together as one clan.”</p><p> </p><p>'<em><b>Soon you'll all understand. This world belongs to us!'</b></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, corruption is taking over their minds. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Neutral Ending: VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark Forest battle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had fun making this chapter. It's been in my head for a while.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voice was getting impossibly louder in his head. When he and the other leaders had returned to the clans, the voice telling them to go to Mako had lessened into a soft whisper in their minds. Mako was too far away from them now. The closer they were to Mako, the louder it got. The voice was always there in the back of their minds but they had learned to ignore it. But lately, the voice had somehow increased in volume. He went to sleep every night hoping it would go away in the morning. Once morning came, he realized that it was louder than the day before. Coincidentally it had started increasing in volume after Starclans... ultimatum. He feared his clan would reject him like Starclan might.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost like the voice had been waiting for this moment.</p><p> </p><p>In comparison, the silence coming from Starclan was worse. They hadn't heard back from Starclan on the whole “fixing” thing. He assumed that they were either looking for a way to remove their tails safely and hadn't found a way yet, or they were still debating over letting him and the others join Starclan. He had done so much for them, done so much for the clans only to be told that he might be rejected because he became a mercat by sheer dumb luck. He contemplated letting the voice take over.</p><p> </p><p>It was currently booming in his head, telling him to seek out the ocean. Let go of the clan. Become part of the ocean. He would be happier there. His eyes glazed over slightly, it would be wonderful wouldn't it? To let go, to become a creature of the ocean in not only body but in mind and spirit. He <em>would</em> be happier there- where he wouldn't have to constantly live in fear of someone finding out his secret and possibly rejecting him. The ocean would never do that to him. It would just be him and the other leaders, swimming endlessly through the deep blue. It would be so nice to just <em>give in</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered slightly but tried to not make it obvious. They were preparing for battle after all. The clan was practicing battle techniques for when the Dark Forest comes. They had decided on what cats to send to the other clans and sent them out. They were currently waiting for the other clans' chosen cats to come.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw came over to him, gesturing to a private spot. He shook himself out of his trance and got up to follow Brambleclaw. Once they were away from the ears of the clan, Brambleclaw turned to him, worry and concern in his eyes. “Are you going to tell them?” Firestar said nothing and averted his eyes. He didn't want to tell the clan- he was afraid they would reject him. If they did, he would <em>break</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw gave sigh, understanding his reluctance. “At least tell Sandstorm.” Firestar flicked an ear and looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll never be able to tell her if Starclan does reject you.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a sigh. He <em>did </em> want Sandstorm to know, but by his own terms, not Starclan's. If he died and Starclan rejected him, Sandstorm would eventually want to know why her mate wasn't in Starclan when she inevitably died. Some cat would tell her then. He would never get to know her reaction. But if Sandstorm rejected him... he wouldn't just break, he would <em>shatter</em>. He gave Brambleclaw a nod and gestured for him to return to camp. As Brambleclaw strode past him, Firestar suddenly trembled, “I don't want to die.” Brambleclaw stopped, startled and gazed at Firestar in confusion and worry. What had suddenly brought that on?</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to die- if I do I might never see anyone ever again,” he sobbed. What if he died and woke up alone in nothingness? Brambleclaw gave his shoulder a lick and leaned into him. They stood there for a bit, before Firestar wiped his tears away with his paw. “I'm sorry- let's just get back to camp,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>As the Shadowclan warriors were welcomed into their camp, Dovewing announced that the Dark Forest was coming. Firestar pricked his ears up, the rest of the clan doing the same, hearing the roaring pawsteps coming their way.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time,” Firestar meowed. “I trust you to do whatever you must to save our Clan.” His gaze flicked to Smokefoot and the Shadowclan cats. “To save all the Clans.” He could hear the worried chatter from his cats over Brambleclaw barking out orders. He made his way over to Sandstorm, pulling her aside. “Firestar, this is your last life,” Sandstorm hissed. “Your clan needs you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know they do, but they need me to fight,” Firestar replied. “But what will they do if you're killed?” she asked fearfully. He gazed at her, “They'll fight harder.” He leaned in and breathed in her sweet scent. “I need to tell you something. Something about me.” She looked at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>He sucked in a deep breath, “I planned on taking this secret with me to my grave. But then Brambleclaw found out and <em>things </em>happened and the situation drastically changed-”</p><p> </p><p>“Brambleclaw? Is this secret why you've both been acting weird lately?” He gave her a nod. “I wish I could show you what I mean, but I don't have time. If I live through this, I'm going to tell you. If not...”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't seriously believe that you're going to die?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Tigerstar will stop at nothing until I'm dead. If I do die, then ask Brambleclaw to tell you. He'll know what you mean. Tell him it will have been my last order to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm pressed her cheek against Firestar’s. “I love you,” she breathed. “I love you too,” he murmured. He broke off suddenly, racing towards the camp entrance after telling her to guard the camp. He didn't want her to see that his eyes were filled with unshed tears.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He swiped at a Dark Forest warrior, just steps away from the entrance. They were crowding around him and Brambleclaw, trying to push him out of camp. He hissed furiously and clawed another in the face. More Dark Forest warriors streamed in and pushed him out, chasing him and Brambleclaw into the forest, snapping at their heels. No! He needed to defend his clan!</p><p> </p><p>He tried to turn around and find a way to get back to camp, but more Dark Forest warriors blocked him at every turn. He heard Brambleclaw give a pained and angered cry and he turned around to see some cats pin Brambleclaw and drag him further out. They were pushing him out again- towards the lake he noted. His eyes widened. Were they trying to corral him to the lake?</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't have found out his secret! He briefly wondered if the other leaders were having this problem when he saw Tigerstar push his way out of the foliage and to his horror, he found that he was blocked on all sides. Dark Forest warriors to his front and sides, and the lake to his back. The fur on his hackles rose and he looked at the water fearfully. He didn't want to show these cats his mercat self! He gave a deep hiss of fury when he saw Brambleclaw pinned to the ground at Tigerstar's paws. Brambleclaw himself was rigid, staring up fearfully at his father and then switching gazes to look at Firestar, understanding what would happen if Firestar touched the water.</p><p> </p><p>Tigerstar smirked at him, “I heard that you and the other leaders have an adversion to water, kittypet.” Firestar felt sweat run down his fur, so cats <em>did </em> notice. Tigerstar's face hardened, “Push him into the lake!” Cats started advancing towards him slowly. He took small pawsteps backwards until the water was <em>there</em>. He glanced at the lake before his eyes glazed over, his mind forming a plan. The voice sang to him, urging him onwards. He smiled softly, this might be fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Go into the water- what an excellent idea,” he said dreamily. He heard Brambleclaw cry out- “Firestar, no!” but it didn't register in his mind. He just wanted to jump in~! He knew what he was doing!</p><p> </p><p>He dived into the water willingly, to the complete shock of Tigerstar and the Dark Forest cats. Tigerstar let go of Brambleclaw and stalked up to the shore, wondering what Firestar's game was. He didn't have time to think on it before the water rose up and grabbed onto him and the other Dark Forest cats, and <em>pulled. </em> He flailed around underwater, his lungs screaming for air. Just because they were dead, doesn't mean they couldn't die again! Tigerstar's ears pricked as he heard ringing laughter coming up behind him. His eyes widened in shock as Firestar circled around him teasingly, his eyes homing in on the fish tail attached to Firestar's body. He tried moving his body- trying to rake his claws down Firestar's throat; do <em>something</em>!- but it was like the water was holding him in place!</p><p> </p><p>But no matter how hard Tigerstar tried, the water wouldn't let him go. He was stuck in place, completely at Firestar's mercy, slowly drowning. “How foolish of you to bring me here of all places,” Firestar smirked gleefully. He ran his eyes over to the other Dark Forest cats who were slowly drowning, their flails growing slower and more sluggish until many of them stopped completely, fading into black shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“All you've done is drag me into my personal playground Tigerstar~!” he laughed out. His eyes were glazed over, lost in the voice's thrall. It wanted him to come home! He held his paw over Tigerstar's throat, smiling at him before slitting it. Tigerstar choked once, hatred filling his eyes as he gazed at Firestar one last time before evaporating into black shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar twirled around happily, enjoying the feeling of the water caressing his scales until he heard Brambleclaw's worried voice reach down into the lake's depths. He shook his head and quickly rose to the surface. He dragged himself onto dry land, panting as he did so. Brambleclaw gave his pelt a worried lick, “Firestar, are you alright? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, half of the blood isn't mine.” He started slowly drying himself off, steam arising from his body. “I drowned them. Except Tigerstar- I killed him personally~” he giggled, the voice growing louder in his head. Brambleclaw took a step back, “Firestar, you're starting to scare me.” Firestar's eyes widened at Brambleclaw's frightened look, snapping out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I'm sorry. I was just so lost in the moment- I just-” Tears started filling his eyes, worried that Brambleclaw would reject him too. Why did he act like that in front of the only cat who accepted him? The voice grew in intensity- <em>please shut up </em>he mentally moaned. Brambleclaw only padded forward and started licking his pelt, nuzzling into him. Firestar relaxed, Brambleclaw would never reject him, he understood what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get back to camp, everyone is probably worried about us,” Brambleclaw said. He nodded, and the two started making their way back into the forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got alternate endings for this one. I just don't know where or when they would go. Or if I'll even write them.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Good Ending: VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark Forest battle time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay 500 hits! </p><p>This is supposed to be the cheerful ending with not as much angst as the other endings. I think I failed here.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cats watched him confusedly as he continued on his little pet project. They shrugged before going on their normal business- they were kind of used to seeing Firestar work. He had been digging a pretty wide trench for a while now, digging at it before pausing to contemplate if it was big enough to suit his needs before digging some more. He didn't tell them what it was for and no one ever bothered to ask.</p><p> </p><p>He just told them that it was needed and they would thank him later.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully all of Thunderclan had gotten used to his mercat form and his powers. He saw the occasional flinch and fear, but he couldn't blame them for fearing something so new and unknown. It wasn't as if they knew what he could really do.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Forest battle was drawing near and he couldn't afford to wait any longer. He went down to the lake and pulled all the water he could into a giant sphere above his head. It was nerve wrecking trying to bring it all the way to camp without losing focus. He had never gathered this much water for such an extended period of time. He managed to get back to camp without losing a drop and this time, cat's heads <em>did </em>turn. He saw a lot of cats look at him in awe, still surprised at what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't blame them for that either. It was the first time he had ever done this. He carefully lowered the sphere of water into the trench, hissing slightly as some of it splashed onto him. He immediately clenched his paw at the wet spots, drying himself off before the transformation could take hold. He held his breath until the shimmering stopped, letting it out in relief. Mistystar would have been able to handle this operation way better than him. He had practice doing hydrokinesis though, and he really didn't want to think how Blackstar and Onestar were faring.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, who was he kidding, it was probably something hilarious and he was missing it!</p><p> </p><p>Cloudtail finally stalked up his uncle, confused like the rest of the clan. “Are you going to finally tell us what this is about?” Firestar considered the question for a bit, before turning to his nephew, “It's going to be our first line of defense.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Dark Forest of course!” Cats started muttering to each other worryingly, wondering if he was joking.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not joking by the way, they actually are coming.” Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Ivypool gave each other knowing glances before Jayfeather slowly smacked his paw onto his face. Then the clan started panicking. Firestar twitched his whiskers into a frown, maybe he should have brought on the topic of fighting the Dark Forest a little slower?</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, how had they not seen this coming? There were scents all over the lake territories. He didn't know about some of the others, but he never forgot Tigerstar's scent. Or Brokenstar's. Or even Hawkfrost's. Considering that all three cats had tried to, you know, kill him. Majority of the clans thought the scents to be from rogues but he knew better.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed that Tigerstar never got the memo that when you die for real, you stay dead.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The day of the battle came at last. They were welcoming in some of the Shadowclan warriors into their camp when Dovewing announced that the Dark Forest was coming. No one needed her super-hearing to hear the pounding pawsteps of the Dark Forest getting closer to their camp. Firestar stretched out his body and lept down from the High Rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone move away from the camp entrance,” he said coolly. The clan, though confused, moved away from the entrance and to the back of the camp, everyone behind Firestar. The clan leaders across the lake prepared themselves for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>They could see the Dark Forest about to reach their camps. They held up their paws, already controlling the water in the holes they had dug out in their camps. The first wave streamed into their camps.</p><p> </p><p>Mistystar held her paw up high, the water rising with her, and she made a sweeping motion. All the water rushed forward in a giant wave, sweeping away the Dark Forest cats, many of them choking or drowning as the wave suddenly collided with them.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar made the water rush forward and made subtle paw motions, instantly turning all the water into a gelatinous substance. The Dark Forest warriors, stumbled and slipped, some of them trying to move but failing to the sticky nature of the jelly. Onestar darted forwards, signaling the rest of his clan to do so and systemically slaughtered the first wave.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar focused all the water onto the ground and the Dark Forest stopped as to not stumble over the sudden flood of water. He stretched out his paw and the water instantly froze into ice. The Dark Forest cats couldn't move no matter how much they tried. They too were slaughtered easily.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar clenched his paw and the water started steaming before visibly bubbling. He made motions with his paw and the water shot into the first wave of Dark Forest warriors, the scalding water giving them various burns across their bodies. Many of them were in too much pain to move. Thunderclan got the message and killed them all. Firestar got up and padded out of camp. “Where are you going?” Lionblaze asked. “Going to kill the root of the problem,” he replied without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>On the way to the lake he encountered a trope of Dark Forest cats, Darkstripe leading the charge. “Going somewhere, kittypet?” he sneered. Firestar rolled his eyes, not bothered by the insult. They really needed new material. “Only off to find your leader. Mind telling me where he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you're going to even live past this!” Firestar narrowed his eyes, “Fun fact: did you know that human bodies are mostly compromised of water? Same for cats really.”</p><p> </p><p>Darkstripe curled his lip at him, “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means I can do this.” He clenched his paw, and Darkstripe and the other cats fell to the ground writhing in agony. “It means I can boil you from the inside out,” he said with a straight face. He would rather do this to Tigerstar, not his lackey. Eventually the cats stopped moving, evaporating into black shadows. He continued on his way- he didn't have time to reflect on what he had just done. They would have done worse to him, he reasoned.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He dove into the lake and convened with the other leaders, each of them nodding to each other, knowing what they were together for. “How are we going to find Tigerstar?” Onestar asked. “We split up, Mistystar and Onestar go together and Blackstar and I will go together. Search different parts of the territories.” Mistystar and Onestar nodded before shooting off into the direction of Shadowclan territory. Firestar and Blackstar searched the rivers going through Windclan territory.</p><p> </p><p>They found Tigerstar with other higher-ups of the Dark Forest, clearly angered that the first part of the attack hadn't gone the way they wanted to at all. Firestar gave a nod to Blackstar and they slowly rose from the water. Firestar move his paw and a sphere of water formed- which instantly froze into ice, courtesy of Blackstar. Blackstar shoved the ball of ice forward, but Tigerstar heard it coming and dodged it.</p><p> </p><p>The cats in front of Tigerstar weren't so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>“Darn, we missed,” Firestar commented airily. He made another water sphere, “Won't miss again though.” Blackstar snickered at his comment, clearly in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Tigerstar curled his lip in disgust, seeing Firestar's and Blackstar's new forms. “Disgusting. Look at what you've both turned into. What kind of leader is <em>half-fish</em>?” The two leaders gave each other questioning glances. “You'd think he would want the powers that come with it,” Blackstar commented. “Guess not,” Firestar breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The battle was incredibly one-sided. They were invincible in the water, and Tigerstar knew it. Firestar blocked Tigerstar from escaping, using the water as a wall. He noted Blackstar freezing Hawkfrost to death and realized that he had Tigerstar to himself.</p><p> </p><p>His lips curled into a wicked smirk and he clenched his paw at Tigerstar, his screams and writhing of agony were music to his ears. He <em>did</em> say he wanted to torture him. “This is for all the <em>pain</em> you've caused us,” he whispered softly. Blackstar looked on idly before joining in, giving Tigerstar some nasty ice-burns. “Shame Mistystar and Onestar aren't here to join in on the fun,” Blackstar smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Tigerstar evaporated into black shadows, disappointing the two cats. Firestar splashed his tail in the water dejectedly, “I wasn't done with him yet,” he pouted. “There's still other Dark Forest cats to get rid of,” Blackstar told him. “True,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, we missed it?” They turned to see Mistystar and Onestar swimming up to them, disappointment in their eyes. Mistystar pouted, “I hope you tortured him before you killed him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That we did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well at least Fires was happy torturing Tigerstar. Let's be honest, Firestar is pure incorruptible pureness and he would never do something like this in canon.</p><p>This isn't canon though and I control this story :D</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bad Ending: VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firestar talks to the clans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehhh not sure if I like how this one went. I'm starting to run out of ideas for the Bad Ending so I might be ending it soon.</p><p>Every hit, comments, and kudos means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the human cats worriedly chattered to each other in the ice sphere. The kits were crying, the queens trying to comfort them. Many of the warriors were angry and trying to plot a way out of the mess they landed themselves in. Some were just unresponsive. No matter how many tried to get her to respond, Sandstorm wouldn't talk. She stared off into the distance, probably thinking about her mate.</p><p> </p><p>Squirrelflight was with the Thunderclan warriors, angrily trying to come up with a plan to <em>get out</em>. No one had any good ideas though.</p><p> </p><p>The leaders and deputies had guided the sphere deep into the ocean and they had passed through a veil of mist. The warriors didn't know how there was mist in the water and didn't ask- they were still too shocked that their leaders and deputies had apparently betrayed them. The underwater city had been beautiful- and they could see it from where they were situated. But the beauty of the ocean didn't take away from the fact that the leaders had trapped them and were essentially holding them hostage.</p><p> </p><p>Leafpool finally got angry and interrupted their planning session. “Stop! Just stop! Face it, we're not getting out of here!” she exclaimed angrily. The others looked at her angrily and Dustpelt was about to open his mouth when she glared at him, “No. Nothing you do will work. We are trapped in an unbreakable ice sphere. Even if you do break it, what then?” He closed his mouth, unable to answer her. The other warriors were also silent, trying to find a solution.</p><p> </p><p>No one could think of anything. Even if they broke the ice, the place would flood with water. They were too deep underwater to swim up and reach the surface, and most of them couldn't even swim. The leaders and deputies would undoubtedly notice their escape attempt anyway. “There must be something we can do,” Squirrelflight muttered. She didn't expect to receive an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you're all not trying to find a way to leave us are you?” They all looked around wildly before spotting Firestar leaning on the sphere, looking down at them with a teasing smile. “Why are you doing this?” Squirrelflight spat at her father.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a hum, “Why? I just want my clan back. Is that not a good enough reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“By trapping us underwater?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a nonsensical look. “Some of you won't be staying here for long. We're going to fix things as fast as we can, but this operation is going to take time.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you going to <em>fix things</em>?” She crossed her arms and glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“He and the others think we're in the wrong bodies,” Sandstorm whispered from where she was sitting. Squirrelflight's mouth hung open, as did many of the other warriors. Some of them cried out fearfully and others were crying, scared what he was going to do to them.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar shrugged, “Well it's not wrong. You are all in the wrong bodies. How else are you all going to survive down here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You intend for us to live down here?” Squirrelflight squawked. “When I said I wanted my clan back, I meant it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't seriously think anyone would be happy with this!”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her, “Brambleclaw and the other three seem to like it enough.” The clans went silent, wondering why the deputies had suddenly sided with the leaders.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar started circling the sphere, eyes scanning them all, “You know, we just assumed that you all wouldn't follow us to this world. It would just be the four of us, living our lives in the ocean.” He suddenly smiled, “Then we found the deputies, just wandering around. You can't imagine how happy I was to know that you were all here! The other leaders felt the same. You didn't actually think they were staking a raid that night did you? No, we took them and converted them all. They're much happier now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Starclan would never accept this!” someone cried out. His smile faded, “Starclan?” he muttered in a low tone. He dipped his head down, hair shadowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't need Starclan.” The humans below gasped in shock. Firestar never rejected Starclan- he always believed in them even when times got dark. They couldn't believe their ears. How could Firestar have changed his view of Starclan so callously?</p><p> </p><p>“When has Starclan ever helped us? They didn't stop Brokenstar. Didn't stop Tigerstar. They give out vague prophecies that we figure out once they're already completed. They lord over us, claiming to have power but never use it. Face it, they're useless,” he spat out.</p><p> </p><p>“You're acting like Bluestar in her last moons,” Mousefur glared. He rolled his eyes, “Bluestar was losing her mind. I'm not. We realized that we shouldn't worship something that can't help anyone. If they could why haven't they taken you away from us yet?” They all glanced around, contemplating his words.</p><p> </p><p>“The deputies will bring you food for the foreseeable future. I apologize to those who will wait the longest- but we can't rush the Moonpool unfortunately.” With that, he swam away, leaving the clans to their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know how long they were down there, but one night all four leaders came down to the sphere, scanning them. About a third of the humans were extracted from the sphere and put in air bubbles, before being knocked unconscious. The leaders didn't need anyone struggling or mouthing off.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar had chosen the ones closest to him, as well as a few of his younger clanmates- they shouldn't be cramped up in that sphere for another moon. The older warriors could handle it. Brambleclaw swam next to him excitedly, knowing that it was his second full moon and his tail would become permanent. “Excited?” he asked Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw gave a swift nod, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem excited yourself,” he remarked. Firestar grinned, looking down at the air bubble that held Sandstorm. He wanted to convert her so bad. It had been years seen he last touched her, breathed in her sweet scent.</p><p> </p><p>They always wanted to have more children, and now he finally had time for her. He was going to give her and the others the best life he could give in the depths of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wait to start a new family down here, one where the next generation would know nothing about Starclan- where they would be born as mermaids and stay that way. The land above would be a thing of the past. Naming traditions would be changed.</p><p> </p><p>Cross-clan relationships wouldn't be a forbidden thing anymore. Anyone was free to love who they choose, even if they were originally in another clan. They were one clan now.</p><p> </p><p>The Moonpool was very crowded that night. It wasn't just some of Thunderclan that were chosen, all four leaders had picked out warriors from all four clans. They all added their magic to the bubbling Moonpool, warping their minds, making sure that the humans with them wouldn't want to turn back. They would be happier here. Brambleclaw and the deputies gave sighs of pleasure as the magic consolidated in their tails, knowing that they would never turn human again. They didn't care- they didn't want to be human anyway.</p><p> </p><p>A voice whispered to him, <em>You're doing so well</em>- he felt the magic of the Moonpool shift and he instantly knew what the voice was. His tail twitched excitedly, happy he was pleasing the Moonpool. The other leaders gave grins, hearing the same voice whisper to them.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Firestar was hugging a very happy Sandstorm, both reveling in each other's touch, their tails entwining together. All the new mermaids were chatting with each other, exploring and testing out their new bodies and splashing around happily.</p><p> </p><p>He found it strange that the deputies hadn't changed after their second full moon. No extra scales, no extra fins, nothing. They looked completely the same. Why had the leaders changed but not the others? They also reported that they never heard a voice in their heads- was it because their minds had already been changed? Firestar wondered if it was all apart of the Moonpool's will.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at Squirrelflight, who was examining her new dark ginger tail. “So, are we feeling much better now?”</p><p> </p><p>She beamed at him, wondering why she thought that this was ever a bad thing, “Very much so, father!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh I've been writing a chapter for something everyday for a month so I might be burning out? Might decide to take a break, might not.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Neutral Ending: VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firestar lets Sandstorm in on the secret</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eyyyyy 600 hits! </p><p>Weirdly enough I have more fun writing out the Neutral endings but it's probably because I love writing out fluff, angst, and comfort between these cats. The corruption premise and the cats not giving a damn about anything is still my favorite but I like seeing cats being comforted when hurt. Warms the heartstrings :)</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar picked up his head as morning dawned. He got up to his paws and signaled the other cats around him to do the same, and watched as various cats picked up Hollyleaf's, Mousefur's, Ferncloud's, and Sorreltail's bodies and carried them out of camp to bury. He went with them, wanting to say goodbye to his granddaughter and to his other fallen clanmates. He realized with a pang that he might be doing the same for Foxleap later; his condition wasn't looking good.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't save them. He had killed Tigerstar but the rest of the Dark Forest hadn't stopped. They didn't know their leader was dead- so they continued on with the attack. Worst of all, he couldn't even announce that he had killed Tigerstar or cats would question how he won with minimal injuries. The Dark Forest wasn't exactly Bloodclan either- even if the cats knew Tigerstar was dead, some other cat would have taken command.</p><p> </p><p>But the fact remained that he had powers and he had hardly used them during the battle. He could have saved these cats if he had just <em>did</em><span> something. </span></p><p> </p><p>They were going to hate him. They were up in Starclan and no doubt were told about the leader's shared secret. They knew he could have easily won the battle if he or one of the leaders had used their powers. His fallen clanmates were going to reject him too. He couldn't do anything right. The thoughts wouldn't leave him alone and sent him into a downwards spiral mania of self-loathing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice once again made itself known, and as he was helping dig up graves, he couldn't help but finally </span>
  <em>listen</em>
  <span> to it. Maybe he really did belong in the ocean. That way, he wouldn't be able to make any mistakes, make life or death choices, or indirectly kill someone. Starclan clearly thought he and the others belonged there. The Starclan cats he ran into during the battle either ignored him, avoided him, or were awkward around him. Was that how it would be like if he was accepted into Starclan? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He was already dreading dying if that was the reception he was going to get.</p><p> </p><p>He made himself busy by helping repair the camp and going out to hunt, making sure everyone was well fed. All the while the voice continued on in his head unimpeded, whispering thoughts into his subconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the day went by and night fell onto the lake. He tiredly padded over to Sandstorm, who was also exhausted from the days work. He hesitated, wondering if telling Sandstorm was a good idea. He had promised to tell her- and he wasn't about to break a promise he made to his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised I would tell you what's going on.” She nodded to him and he gestured for her to follow. Brambleclaw saw him leaving with Sandstorm and Firestar gave him a nod. Brambleclaw joined them, citing to Sandstorm that he was in the know.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm looked confused as they made their way to the secluded spot, wondering why she had never seen this part of the territory before. Her gaze burned into Firestar as he shuffled his paws nervously while gazing at the water. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that Brambleclaw was hovering between the two in a defensive position. The most worrying part was that he was facing towards her. He was clearly ready to defend Firestar. She frowned, why would Brambleclaw need to protect Firestar from her? She would never hurt him!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firestar gave a heavy swallow. “Something happened while the leaders and I were humans.” He stopped and wondered why he couldn't just spit it out. He could still feel her burning gaze on the back of his head. “Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you...” He laid down and dipped his paw into the water; there was no going back now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched his form shimmer and her mouth hung open as the shimmering stopped to reveal the scaly tail that replaced his hind legs. Brambleclaw stiffened and gave him a look of concern. Firestar cringed. She wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't she saying anything? Did she hate him now? He could feel tears well up again and his body shook as he attempted to keep them in. Brambleclaw stalked over to Sandstorm and nudged her. “Say </span>
  <em>something</em>
  <span> to him,” he hissed into her ear, noticing that Firestar was on a verge of a breakdown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>She snapped out of it and walked up to him, also noticing Firestar's state. She gave him a lick on the head, Firestar stiffening at her actions. “I'm not mad or weirded out by... whatever this is. Just tell me how this happened and what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>So he told her everything. Brambleclaw was laying beside him, giving him nudges and licks of encouragement to keep going. Sandstorm was silent throughout the whole thing and was still silent as he finished. She gave a deep breath, “You're a mouse-brain you know that?” He ducked his head down at her comment. “I'm not mad that you're a mercat Firestar. I'm just mad that you waited this long to tell me. You told Brambleclaw but not your own mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw scowled, “He told me nothing, I saw him transform and confronted him about it.” She gave a sigh, “You still should have told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, so you could possibly reject me like Starclan?” his voice sounded small and meek.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-What?” He looked up at her and she finally noticed how broken he looked. She stared into his eyes in shock- they used to be so full of life and she was only just now seeing how dead they looked.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Starclan came to us. They said either we get </span><em>fixed</em><span> or we might not have a place in Starclan when we die.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“That's ridiculous!” Was Starclan the reason why Firestar's beautiful green eyes had dulled and lost their spark? He laid his head on a paw, the other paw lazily swishing the water.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>It's so loud in my head,” he suddenly meowed. “The voice doesn't go away. It keeps wanting me to return to the ocean you know. I keep thinking about how wonderful it would be to finally leave the land behind- to leave the clan behind. I could finally stop being so scared of </span><em>everything</em><span>. I could let all my worries go.” They listened to him in shock, not liking where this was going, nor did they like his dead tone. He sounded like he had given up all hope.</span></p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't save Hollyleaf, or Mousefur, or Ferncloud, or anyone yesterday night. I have these powers and I couldn't do anything. They probably know all about me being a mercat now and they'll hate me for not doing anything to save them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You used those powers to kill Tigerstar!” Brambleclaw snarled. Firestar gave him a tired look, “I did a lot of things for Starclan but they hate me now. What's killing Tigerstar going to do for me? It's not good enough. Nothing I do is good enough. I'm useless.” Sandstorm and Brambleclaw were stunned into silence. Was this how Firestar really felt about himself?</p><p> </p><p>“I clearly belong in the ocean. I can't do anyone harm there,” he said dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You belong here.” She forced her head under his chin. “I don't care what you are. You're my mate and having a fish tail won't change how much I love you.” But she couldn't deny that there were probably going to be some cats who weren't going to like Firestar's new form if they found out. Starclan clearly didn't.</p><p> </p><p>“If you do decide to leave the clan, you better take me with you, you stupid mouse-brain.” He gave a shaky purr and gave her head a few licks. He felt a nudge from Brambleclaw, “You better take me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thunderclan would need a leader-”</p><p> </p><p>“That cat won't be me then. Starclan doesn't deserve my support,” Brambleclaw growled. He started grooming Firestar's pelt, who was shocked at both declarations. He softly purred as he realized how lucky he was to have such a caring mate and deputy. The voice lowered into a whisper and he began ignoring it again.</p><p> </p><p>If Starclan finally got off their tails and flat out told him that he was rejected, then there was nothing stopping him or the leaders from seeking out the ocean. The cats next to him were stubborn- they would be coming along too. He and the leaders would probably appreciate some company who were okay with what they were. He just didn't have a way for Brambleclaw and Sandstorm to truly join him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter right now. They would cross that bridge when they get there- if they took that path at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you look beautiful. Your scales are shimmering...” Sandstorm whispered. He turned his head to look at his tail and his scales were indeed shimmering in the moonlight, blazing like silver fire. Her comment made him feel warm inside. He dragged his tail and body to curl around Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, and they snuggled into him in turn.</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep there, Brambleclaw's and Sandstorm's purrs reassuring Firestar that everything would work out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Starclan change their minds seeing that Sandstorm is also okay with mercats? Ehhhh maybe? I've got split timelines for this one. Not every cat in Starclan is against the mercats but they're drowned out by the most outspoken opposers. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Good Ending: VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bramblestar's Storm except Brambleclaw isn't leader</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I beginning to run out of ideas for Good Ending as well? Probably. Neutral Ending is the more fun ending to write honestly. It's not easy coming up with new stuff :P</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark Forest battle ended in a total victory for the clans. The leaders had combed through the territories killing any Dark Forest warrior they came across, making sure that no living cat saw their “methods” of disposal. They were already feared- feared and respected for being leaders, and just flat out feared for their mercat powers.</p><p> </p><p>Miraculously, no one died during the attack. The clans were shaken up though the leaders didn't know if it was because a bunch of dead cats rose up and tried bringing revolution or if it was because of their little show.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar could see the slight fear and respect in his cats eyes whenever he spoke to them. There was also an air of unease around them as well but he really couldn't blame any of them for feeling like that. Before the battle, none of them really knew what Firestar could do. He had only heated up the water to burn- and he dread to think what his clan would think of him if they learned what he and Blackstar did to Tigerstar.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually things went back to normal and peace reigned for a few moons. Unfortunately there was nothing his powers could do for winter besides warming up his cats, and he couldn't stop greencough from running rampant. They had lost warriors- Icecloud, Toadstep, and Hazeltail, and he tried his best to make their jounrey to Starclan a little more comfortable by heating up their bedding.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted a nice summer. He and the other leaders were good with each other and border fights were nonexistent. He thought it would be a nice year despite the greencough. But no, he couldn't have a nice summer could he? The universe wasn't kind to him.</p><p> </p><p>The lake flooded. The whole of Riverclan came to a gathering, telling everyone that they were evacuating camp due to rising water levels. He got suspicious and tracked how far the water was rising. He didn't like how fast the lake was expanding so he too ordered an evacuation to the confusion of his clan.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered pouring over the Internet back as a human and he remembered coming across the Amazon rainforest, how the Amazon River would flood the jungle and fish could swim amongst the trees. He wanted to be more safe than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know the lake was going to flood that like?” Brambleclaw asked him as they were sitting just beyond the new lake border. Thunderclan territory- and the other territories were totally flooded. The clan was very grateful to have gotten out before the water was right at their entrance. Especially because they had to move Briarlight.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember reading up the Amazon rainforest and how it floods for a good part of the year. I figured the lake looked like it was about to do the same. Some paranoia never hurts. Aren't you happy that we got out before it got real bad?” he meowed to Brambleclaw.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose so.” Firestar looked out at the lake wistfully. The burning feeling had returned and he desperately wanted to jump in and swim a little. It would interesting to see what the territory looked like underwater. But he needed to look after his clan first.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw noticed his longing expression, “Hey, didn't we tell you if you needed to jump in, then you should jump in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it's just the clan needs me more,” he gave a meow of frustration. Brambleclaw nudged him, “You've done enough for us. You recognized the signs, got us out before things got worse, and you're still taking care of us. No one's going to mind if you go swim for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar was silent for a few heartbeats before smiling at him, “You just want to see my tail again don't you?” he laughed out. Brambleclaw flushed and sputtered out denials, but Firestar knew better. He knew Brambleclaw was fascinated by the mercats so much that he too wanted to become one.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the water, enjoying its coolness against his paws and lowered himself gently just as his tail appeared. He gave a sigh of relief as his scales fluttered in the water. Being in the lake felt different from being in the ocean he noticed. He guessed he somewhat missed being human- he missed being so close to the ocean. He was a creature of the ocean, and while freshwater felt nice, he missed the pleasant sting of saltwater.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was just hardwired for saltwater more than freshwater.</p><p> </p><p>He dove down into the lake, exploring territory he should know like the back of his paws. It was so strange seeing everything he knew be underwater. It was stranger seeing fish dart between the trees and bushes, avoiding him or staring at him from where they were. He supposed he was the biggest fish in the lake at the moment- he was scaring the fish because he was potential predator.</p><p> </p><p>It was just like how the videos and articles described the Amazon.</p><p> </p><p>“It's all so weird isn't it?” He was broken out of his thoughts to see Onestar swimming over to him, equally flummoxed by the flooding.</p><p> </p><p>“So how's your clan making out?”</p><p> </p><p>“We got out before it got bad. If Mistystar had to leave, then it was probably only going to get worse. You know, like that Murphy's Law thing?”</p><p> </p><p>He also remembered Murphy's Law. Anything that could go wrong will probably go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly I just remembered the Amazon and thought the lake would flood like it,” Firestar laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“The lake's never flooded before and you assumed the lake would flood based on the nature of the Amazon which floods yearly?”</p><p> </p><p>“...yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Onestar only snickered at him. It was a legitimate reasoning! Whatever, he just wanted to enjoy himself for a little bit before another dumb problem arose at he would have to fix or solve. Blackstar eventually found them, grumbling about badgers.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Not again...</em>' He was still trying to figure out Starclan's next vaguest prophecy, he didn't need badgers on top of everything!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>BONUS:</p><p> </p><p>Stormpaw followed the patrol around Thunderclan territory. Everything looked so different now that everything wasn't underwater. Squirrelflight was pointing out the lake boundary when Firestar suddenly emerged from the water, shaking droplets out his eyes. Stormpaw's mouth hung open as Firestar pulled himself out of the water, revealing a tail full of ginger scales.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a good swim, father?” Squirrelflight called out. Firestar chirped an affirmative before he clenched his paw at his tail and steam obscured Stormpaw's vision of Firestar. The steam died down to reveal Firestar as Stormpaw knew him, and he gave good wishes to the patrol before heading back further into the territory.</p><p> </p><p>Stormpaw kept looking from where Firestar walked off to Squirrelflight and the patrol, who looked like nothing was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“He just- he just has a tail- and scales- and were those fins replacing his ears?” Stormpaw stammered in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't know?” Squirrelflight asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” he countered.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “Everyone knows that Firestar and the other leaders are mercats. They're always going out swimming to relieve themselves of some kind of burning itching. Everyone's just used to it by now. I thought you would have known seeing as Firestar practically thrived when the lake flooded.”</p><p> </p><p>Stormpaw thought back and realized that Firestar did usually look uncomfortable with himself, and he would sometimes disappear at odd times. He thought Firestar was off hunting or something!</p><p> </p><p>He never could have guessed the cat who took him in was secretly part fish. It was surprising, but he guessed he would get used to it. Another thing to remember in this crazy clan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay no drama from the clans! They're all good with each other now so there isn't going to be any of that canon nonsense here. </p><p>It's my AU and I control how everyone gets along! :D</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Bad Ending: VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Moonpool's got gifts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm running out of steam for this fic. Or maybe not. It's really hard to tell these days. I just might need long to come up with stuff? </p><p>I just realized that this fic is over 20 chapters long omg</p><p>I also found an error in the first freaking chapter and idk how I missed it. It's been fixed now :P</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar lazily floated in the Moonpool, thinking about the past few months. They had systematically taken the rest of the clan to be converted over the past few months- a third of the human cats had been taken out every full moon and taken to the Moonpool. After that everyone was converted, they had to spend another few months to make it all permanent.</p><p> </p><p>It had been worth it though. The moment the last mermaids had been taken to their second dip in the Moonpool, the clan threw a festival to celebrate. One good thing about not being a cat- food wasn't hard to get anymore. They had an abundance of food to go around, and everyone went to sleep that night with full stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>There was still a little to iron out though. Mistystar, Onestar, Blackstar, and himself acted as joint leaders, taking care of their home, resolving any problems that arose, and getting everyone settled into their new home.</p><p> </p><p>The deputies were still their second in commands- and they weren't sure if they were going to set up a council or if they wanted to keep four leaders to guide the clan. They weren't sure how the latter one would work- they didn't want to make the old clans apparent if they kept choosing mermaids from their own clans to be their deputies. It was confusing, but they needed to work something out for future generations. Did the founders of the clans have this hard a time shaping things out?</p><p> </p><p>They had taken a look of pages out of the human's books. Mates and families were given their own places to live in. They didn't need to share their space with other mermaids(the warriors den back at the lake was so small and stuffy- so to say that the mermaids from Thunderclan were grateful was an understatement.).</p><p> </p><p>There were a few surprises- like Minnowtail and Mousewhisker announcing that they were going to move in together to make their relationship work. He hadn't even realized that they were interested in each other.</p><p> </p><p>Dovewing and Tigerheart was <em>not </em><span>a surprise- he never missed the fact that Dovewing snuck out at nights, or the various complaints of Thunderclan and Shadowclan scents being in places where they shouldn't. They were obviously in love with each other.</span></p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he remembered what happened during the festival. He wanted to celebrate with them all, but there was something he wanted to do more- something he wanted to do before his workload inevitably increased. He had pulled Sandstorm aside and took her to their castle-that-only-Blackstar-still-liked and asked if she still wanted more children.</p><p> </p><p>She had given him a blunt “what are you waiting for?” and the rest spoke for itself. They didn't have any results yet, and they only had that one night to relax- of course there were things that had to be done afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he had more time for Sandstorm- that's what he gets for taking up the leader mantle yet again. His workload looked like it was finally beginning to die down- so there was hope still.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was starting to come overhead. They discovered that they still went into trances at the sight of moonlight, still trying to get to the Moonpool. It hadn't happened lately because they were at the Moonpool every full moon since their last trance.</p><p> </p><p>The trances were the Moonpool's way of summoning them. They didn't know why it was them and only them, but they didn't care enough to question it. Firestar didn't fight the trances anymore- he willingly surrendered to the haze clouding his mind and let his body take him where it wanted.</p><p> </p><p>The leaders felt a shift in the Moonpool, its magic saturating every corner of the cavern.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You've all done so well</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They said nothing, just knowing the Moonpool was pleased with them was enough. It filled him with so much joy that this entity cared more for the mermaids created in its depths than Starclan ever did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have all carried out my will and for that I thank you, my champions</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moon came overhead and the Moonpool started bubbling around them, little particles of light and water rising up into the sky. They felt the magic gently converge onto them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have a gift for you, my <b>eternal protectors of the oceans</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>They all writhed in pleasure as the magic overstimulated their tails and bodies. Firestar could feel more fins growing out of his tail, and there was something heavy forming around his head. The bubbling died down once the moon passed by, and they all immediately examined themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He found pectoral, ankle, hip, and heel fins protruding from his tail. His hand rose up to touch whatever was on his head, and he felt cold metal and different corals around his head. He looked up at the other leaders to see what exactly it was. He frowned- a crown? Some kind of circlet maybe?</p><p> </p><p>Onestar groaned, “Great, now even the Moonpool thinks we're kings and a queen. Thanks a lot Blackstar.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar glared at him, “The Moonpool obviously didn't need me building a castle to give us crowns or whatever they are. It decided that by itself!”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar tried prying the circlet off his head to examine it more, but the thing wouldn't come off no matter how hard he tried. He stopped, fearing that he tried any harder he would rip his head off. The other leaders didn't have much luck either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Something about what the Moonpool said bugged him though. “Did anyone else catch it calling us </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternal </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>protectors of the ocean?” They looked at him confusedly. “We're already protectors of the ocean, what's your point?” Mistystar asked him. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>Yeah, but </span></span><em><span>eternal</span></em><span><span>?” They mulled over its meaning. Surely the Moonpool hadn't made them immortal with that final burst of magic? </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it did make us immortal, we won't know until much later,” Blackstar sounded uneasy as he said it, and Firestar couldn't help but feel the same. He didn't want immortality especially if it meant everyone he cared about growing old and dying without him. He would sooner kill himself.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back home, where Sandstorm and Brambleclaw were waiting for them, looking disturbed. Firestar frowned, “Shouldn't you both be asleep at this hour?”</p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>We should, but we felt </span></span><em><span>something</span></em><span><span> go through us at moonhigh. We weren't the only ones who felt it and we don't know what it was,” Brambleclaw reported with a tone of unease. He took a look at their new appearances, “What the heck is on your heads?” </span></span></p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't come off...” Onestar mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The leaders glanced at each other, wondering about the first comment, before Firestar smiled widely. Of course the Moonpool wouldn't leave them to watch over the oceans alone. It had spread its magic so that the ones closest to the leaders would share in their immortality!</p><p> </p><p>“What's gotten you so happy?” Sandstorm implored. “Oh nothing much. I don't think whatever went through you both is going to be anything to worry about,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Brambleclaw asked worriedly. He gave them a nod and took Sandstorm's hand and led her back to the castle. He entwined their tails together as soon as they were in bed. Her face was creased into a frown, “Are you sure this is nothing to worry about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Positive.”</p><p> </p><p>She chewed on her lip, “It's just that... I wanted to tell you in the morning but... I'm afraid of what this could mean for our child.”</p><p> </p><p>He gaped at her, not sure if he heard her correctly. She smiled at him and led his hands onto her stomach. He could hardly believe it, one night of passion was really all it took? He guessed that mermaids would be closer in terms of humans, seeing how it was already a month- if she was still a cat, they would have been half-way through the pregnancy already.</p><p> </p><p>She said three words that filled him with immeasurable joy:</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar, I'm pregnant.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le gasp~ Sandy's gonna have kids! So are mermaids considered mammals or fish cause if shes considered a fish then Fires and Sandy are gonna have a ton of kids...</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Neutral Ending: VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firestar might have an identity crisis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might really like writing angst/comfort/family stuff. Just a thought. </p><p>Poor Fires is going through a lot.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar quickly realized that he couldn't have nice things. He couldn't be allowed to lead his clan peacefully either. He thought after everything with the Dark Forest was said and done, he could finally relax and not have to constantly think about prophecies. For what it was worth, the few moons after the Great Battle <em>had </em>been peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>He just couldn't do anything about winter or the sickness it brought with it. It was heart-wrenching watching the lights of some of his warriors get snuffed out by greencough. Just because Sandstorm accepted him for who and what he was didn't completely take his self-loathing away. He was being constantly reminded that he couldn't save anyone.</p><p> </p><p>He hid his feelings and thoughts from the other leaders, but he could see their concerned looks every time they met up. Had they lived together for so long that they just knew how he was like?</p><p> </p><p>Spring and summer should have given him hope and relief. Instead the lake started flooding past its borders. It was a nightmare come to life. He recognized the signs and evacuated his clan, much like the other leaders were doing, but now everyone was being monitored to make sure no one strayed too far from the clan and drowned without them knowing. He couldn't get away from the clan to satiate his urges.</p><p> </p><p>Plus water was everywhere. He was afraid he would touch some and transform in front of his clanmates. It was okay if Brambleclaw or Sandstorm was with him, but not everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>When he tried avoiding water, it was always there. When he <em>wanted</em> to touch it, his clanmates were nearby. He couldn't win.</p><p> </p><p>Starclan must be punishing him and the other leaders. First they fill the lake with salt-water(which feels so much better than freshwater) and then they make it burst so that the clans needed to evacuate. It had been a while since he last took even a little dip, so being so close to ocean water and not being able to get rid of the burning was torture.</p><p> </p><p>They had also given Brambleclaw another vague prophecy. They told Brambleclaw but not him. They had the nerve to communicate with other cats but not tell him or the other leaders if they were going to Starclan when they died. They honestly couldn't <em>still</em> be debating their entry after all these moons?</p><p> </p><p>He was currently with Sandstorm and Brambleclaw, still in sight of the clan, looking out at the overfilled lake. He gave a quiet whimper, the fur along his spine rising and falling as he desperately tried to ignore his discomfort. The two gave him concerned looks and tried getting his attention, but his gaze was firmly locked onto the lake. His eyes were glazed over, the voice once again filling his head.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to jump in badly, relieve himself of the burning itching that wracked his body. He wanted to feel good again. The voice was urging him on, telling him to jump in, go to the ocean, <em>take his place gogogogogogo-</em></p><p> </p><p>“Firestar? Are you okay?” Brambleclaw hissed into his ear. He jolted and blinked at him, “I'm- I'm fine,” he said, not at all sounding fine.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw gave his ear a lick, “How long as it been since you've been in water?” he meowed worriedly, keeping his voice low and quiet so that he wouldn't be overheard. Firestar was honestly surprised Dovewing had never caught onto him.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm was wide-eyed, wondering why the two hadn't told her that Firestar <em>needed</em> to be in water. “Does he need to be in water often?” she whispered. Brambleclaw gave her a nod. She turned her head back to Firestar, “Why didn't you tell me; tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“The clan...” he muttered. They gave heavy sighs, the clan, it was always about the clan. He worried more about the clan than he worried about himself. He gave subtle glances over to the cats nearby. They had been more tight-knit recently due to troubled times. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm realized that Firestar was always with someone from the clan. It wasn't just a matter of worrying about the clan, it was also because he couldn't get away from them or their sight for even a few heartbeats.</p><p> </p><p>They gave each other nods after seeing Firestar's sorry state, silently communicating with each other.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't sleep that night. He lightly tossed and turned in his sleep, nightmares plaguing his mind. He saw Starclan and his own clan, taunting him in disgust. He would never amount to anything- only a half fish disgrace. He saw his close friends and family, sneering at him, wondering how they were ever close to a hybrid. His ears folded flat against his head as they whispered and laughed to each other about how even being a kittypet was better than being a mercat- at least they were normal!</p><p> </p><p>He saw Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, the only cats who supported him, turn their backs on him. He called to them, begging for them to stay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Please stop.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I didn't know what I would become!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Don't leave me, please don't leave me, I wouldn't be able to take it without you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why are they staring at me like that? What did I do?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, please don't leave me! Don't leave me like they did!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'pleasepleasepleasepleasestaywithmeI'lldoanythingjustdon'tleaveme-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was shook awake by Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, who were gazing at him with wide, shocked eyes. He let silent tears fall down his face, exhausted by his dreams. They gave him soft, gentle licks and nudged him to his paws and led him out of the makeshift camp Thunderclan made in the tunnels.</p><p> </p><p>The two were constantly on guard and on the lookout in case some cat followed them. They arrived at the lake, further away from where the clan was situated. His breath hitched at the sight of the lake and he gave the two a grateful blink before lowering himself into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that felt <em>so good</em>. He felt the burning finally cool itself, like dousing a raging fire with cold water. He let the waves roll over his tail before silently diving down into the lake's depths. He gave a deep breath and watched the bubbles that escaped from his mouth rise to the surface. This felt right.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what he wanted to be anymore. He couldn't deny that being a mercat felt good- but he didn't want it to define him. Sometimes he wished he never step foot onto Mako. He wanted his life back, back when Starclan didn't hate him for something out of his control, back when the only thing he had to fear was winter and the Dark Forest rising up- because dead cats coming after him in revenge was easier to deal with than constantly being scared of someone walking in on his mercat form.</p><p> </p><p>When had he started fearing everything about his life? Being a mercat was destroying his relationships- yet it strengthened his bond with Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and surprisingly the other leaders. He hated and liked his tail equally.</p><p> </p><p>He was so tired living like this.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw and Sandstorm watched Firestar dive down and disappear into the lake. They didn't mind- he clearly needed some time to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“He was begging for us to stay with him,” Brambleclaw said bluntly. They heard Firestar's whimpers and mews as they approached him to wake him up. He was clearly having a nightmare- a nightmare about everyone leaving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a word to him. He doesn't need to be reminded of that,” Sandstorm meowed weakly. She would never leave him.</p><p> </p><p>But it begged the question of how far down Firestar's fears were rooted into his subconsciousness?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Firestar Protection Squad Assemble! Honestly, with all that Firestar has been though, it's more than likely he(and a ton of other cats) might have PTSD. He's gone through a lot in his life and the trauma conga line keeps going. He's never going to feel fully accepted by the clans. </p><p>Someone give this cat a hug please. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Good Ending: VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Apprentices Quest except that the leaders don't tolerate disrespect</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I the only one who doesn't really like Needletail? Honestly all of ShadowClan was a mess at this point. </p><p>There shall be no such drama in this AU!</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar was sharing tongues with Graystripe and Sandstorm, who regretfully had retired to the elder's den after the Great Storm. He couldn't join them- he just didn't have it in him to step down from being leader. Thankfully, Sandstorm still slept with him in the leader's den, not wanting to be away from her mate.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as though being a mercat slowed down his aging. He was still an older cat, but he still felt the same as he did seasons before. Sandstorm and Graystripe weren't as lucky and continued aging- Sandstorm had developed somewhat of a persistent cough during the Great Storm. It had died down once she retired but it meant that Sandstorm's health would have declined further had she continued being active. They held no ill will towards him- it wasn't his fault that he didn't seem to age.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked up and snickered when Brambleclaw all but ran up to his newly apprenticed kits, asking how their first day outside camp went. “Such a devoted father, that one,” Graystripe laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar's smile somewhat melted off at Alderpaw's downtrodden expression. Looks like wasn't able to catch any prey. It was only his first day out, but Alderpaw had already put up too high of expectations onto himself. He lacked confidence and didn't want to disappoint.</p><p> </p><p>The smile returned when Brambleclaw started telling him of his own first day hunting to cheer up Alderpaw. Firestar could remember that day clearly. Brambleclaw was trying so hard to impress him that he slipped and crashed into a tree. He hadn't meant to laugh, honest!</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw led Alderpaw and Sparkpaw over to them and Graystripe jokingly asked how their day was going. Sparkpaw brightened up and started going on about her day, and Firestar got up to sit by Alderpaw, giving his pelt a few licks. Alderpaw melted into his grandfather's touch and purred. Firestar gazed at his small family- he loved them so much. His family and bloodline were growing bigger.</p><p> </p><p>But above all, he was really glad that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had stopped dancing around each other; it was getting annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Jayfeather padded over to him silently and whispered something into his ear. His eye started twitching. Not another prophecy...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Half a moon passed and the day of the gathering was upon Thunderclan. He and Brambleclaw had already picked out cats, including Sparkpaw and Alderpaw. Sparkpaw seemed pretty excited for her first gathering.</p><p> </p><p>The full moon was rising ahead, and no matter how hard he tried, he still went into a trance at the sight of moonlight. He and the other leaders helped each other snap out of it during the gathering, but it was still annoying.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but stare at the moon; he could feel Mako's extremely distant call for him to return. His body lightly trembled as he tried ignoring the voice, but failed to tear his gaze away from the moon. It was so beautiful- he just wanted to jump into the lake and swim forever~</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar!” He blinked and saw Brambleclaw waving a paw in front of him, the gathering patrol looking impatient, yet amused, knowing why he was so spaced out. “We'll never make it time if you keep starring off into the moon like that,” Brambleclaw purred jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure the other leaders are doing the exact same thing I am so the clans will be just as late as us, I imagine,” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>They finally made it to the island, Onestar and Windclan arriving the same time they did. “Moonstruck problems?” Onestar asked dryly. He gave a nod and they touched noses briefly before Firestar allowed Windclan to pass first. He was glad Onestar stopped being hostile towards him; he had missed his friend.</p><p> </p><p>His clan made their way across the log and he watched his clan mingle with the other clans before scaling the Great Oak and perching himself next to Onestar. Blackstar and Mistystar situated themselves near them- they had to stay together to keep themselves awake and aware during gatherings. Even now he was beginning to look at the moon again... Onestar tapped his shoulder and he snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of missed gatherings when I didn't try and worship the moon every five seconds,” he grumbled. The other leaders gave sounds of agreement. Blackstar gave a yowl and the clans quieted down. “Cats of all clans! Welcome to the Gathering. Mistystar, would you like to speak first?”</p><p> </p><p>The gray-blue she-cat dipped her head as she rose to her paws. “RiverClan is doing well,” she began. “The lake is full of fish . . .” Firestar's ears pricked up when he heard a condescending voice coming from the clearing, “RiverClan cats eat fish!” someone exclaimed. “Can you imagine? No wonder they’re so smelly.” He frowned, subtly scanning the area for the speaker. He could see Onestar and Blackstar do the same from the corner of his eye. Blackstar in particular didn't look too happy.</p><p> </p><p>“A new litter of four kits has been born to Lakeheart,” she announced, then dipped her head again to Blackstar before resuming her seat. She began to look distant and her head started turning to the moon's direction when Blackstar gave her a soft nudge, and she lightly shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Onestar?” Blackstar gestured to the Windclan leader. Firestar noticed his eyes glazing over and tapped Blackstar's back with his tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Hunting has been good on the moor,” Onestar announced. Firestar frowned again when another voice spoke up, “I bet he hasn’t done much hunting,” the voice muttered. He could barely hear it this time- the only reason why he did was because he was searching for the rude cat who would dare disrespect a leader during a gathering of all times. “Creaky old mange-pelt!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my mentor said he couldn’t catch a blind hedgehog, never mind a rabbit.” He saw Blackstar's fur beginning to rise in anger. His eyes were grazing over a group of apprentices, which he recognized Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were apart of, but both looked extremely uncomfortable. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, the whole family really, raised them better than to disrespect any cat(unless they really deserved it). He knew it wasn't them.</p><p> </p><p>“Some rogues passed through the edges of our territory,” Onestar continued. “Crowfeather led a patrol to keep an eye on them, and the rogues left without making any trouble. They’ll be a long way away by now...” Firestar gave him a tap when Onestar started trailing off at the end of his announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have clawed their ears off if they’d come to ShadowClan,” one of the apprentices murmured, sliding out her claws. “That’d teach them not to trespass on our territory.”</p><p> </p><p>“WindClan has always been weak,” one of the apprentices added. “That’s what I heard Tawnypelt telling Crowfrost, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar leaned over to Blackstar, “Some of yours?” he whispered into his ear. Blackstar gave a soft growl, trying to make it look like he wasn't honing in on the apprentices. Firestar rose to make his report.</p><p> </p><p>“The prey is running well in Thunderclan, and two new apprentices, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, have begun training with their mentors, Molewhisker and Cherryfall.” His voice was full of pride for his grandchildren and it rose when the clans yowled out their names. Some moonlight caught his eye and he turned to face the moon again when Blackstar nudged him. He gave him a grateful blink before taking his seat again. Blackstar stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Prey is plentiful in ShadowClan,” he reported.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly!” one of the Shadowclan apprentices whispered. “Does any cat expect him to say anything else? If we were all starving, he’d say just the same. He must think we’re all mouse-brained.” It seemed like Blackstar couldn't get through even a bit of his announcement before one of the Shadowclan apprentices made a snide comment. Firestar wanted to claw their tails off for the sheer disrespect- it wasn't another leader they were taunting, it was all of them- including their own leader! Some glances next to him told him that the other three weren't having it either.</p><p> </p><p>There was a tense silence as the medicine cats came together to give news of their shared vision. “I talked to Firestar about it first...” Jayfeather started his report, but the leader's attention were once again diverted to the rude apprentices.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, it would be Firestar!” one of the she-cats muttered. “He has his tail in every cat’s business, being a mercat makes him think he's even more important!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” his voice was neutral as he stood up and glowered down at the apprentices. They stiffened in shock, as well as the rest of the clans. Did they think that they couldn't hear them? He turned to Blackstar, “I think your apprentices need a lesson on respect and manners, because they've made their disdain for us well known tonight,” he growled. Mistystar and Onestar gave nods of agreement while Blackstar gave a growl, looking down at the group of apprentices.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you're absolutely right.” The rest of the clans were looking uneasy as they glared down from the Great Oak. “I think a moon or two of doing nothing but caring for the elders is a fitting punishment, yes?” Blackstar meowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems good to me,” Mistystar said, pleased. The apprentices shrunk down under their gaze, and Firestar finally turned back to Jayfeather and the medicine cats.</p><p> </p><p>“Please continue Jayfeather. The clans need to hear this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Firestar was very distraught when Dandelionkit and Juniperkit died. He took his grandkits to the lake so they could see his tail before Dandelionkit died, just to give her a little happiness before she went. </p><p>I may have copy and pasted stuff from the actual book (please don't sue me Erins) </p><p>I'm debating whether to kill Sandstorm off during the quest but that would be so mean to poor Fires. This is the Good Ending, which might also become the ending where no one dies? HHhhhmmmm</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bad Ending: VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starclan doesn't know when to give up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I should really take a break from writing I've been updating a chapter a day and I'm running out of ideas<br/>Also me a few hours later: I need to come up with the next chapter *starts typing*</p><p>Am I supposed to be putting up warnings for pregnancies or something? Honestly if you're squicked out by that you probably shouldn't be reading this... or Warriors in general.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a nagging question in the back of Firestar's mind even as he drifted off to sleep with Sandstorm in his arms. Dawn broke through to the ocean floor and sunbeams slowly lit up the castle. The two stayed in each other's arms for sometime before Firestar untangled their tails and got up to prepare for the day. The other leaders were already up and in the middle of a discussion it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“...we're going to need a complete overhaul of the naming system. We don't have paws anymore so apprentices shouldn't have -paw in their names.”</p><p> </p><p>The all looked up as they saw Firestar and Sandstorm approach, Firestar donning a worried, contemplating expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What's up with you two?” Onestar asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it's nothing, it's just...” Firestar suddenly felt giddier than ever and blushed, throwing his arm around Sandstorm's waist to touch her belly, “We're getting started on our family again.”</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders opened their mouths in an “O” expression. Mistystar smiled, “Congratulations!” Then they noticed his face morph back into the contemplating expression. Sandstorm frowned at him, “Honestly, Firestar what is wrong? You've been doing that all morning. I thought you wanted more children?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... I do but...” He fumbled over his words before turning to the leaders, “It's just... are we considered mammals or fish?”</p><p> </p><p>Mistystar snorted loudly, the other males giving her confused looks. “He's wondering if Sandstorm will give birth to a live mermaid like a human or dolphin or...” she smirked at them, “...lay eggs like a fish.” The two leaders blanched, and so did Sandstorm, who was beginning to look a little green and worriedly put a hand over her stomach. She wanted more kids, but not <em>that</em> many!</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if the clan is to persist, then mermaids are going to have to give birth to more mermaids right? So this would be like testing the waters to see how we work?” Onestar said uncertainly. Disadvantage to becoming a mermaid: no one knew how their bodies worked. Humans had <em>years</em> to experiment and explore with themselves to see what made them tick, and their knowledge was just general knowledge at this point. The humans had never seen mermaids, only knowing them as myths, so they didn't know how their bodies worked at all. This first generation of natural born mermaids would be the first to be observed.</p><p> </p><p>“We're going to have to start recording everything, like the humans do...” Blackstar commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Except that we four are the only ones who know how to write?” Onestar replied dryly. They would also need to get their healers ready so they knew what to do in the future. Sandstorm was looking even greener, and Firestar winced, knowing what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning sickness?” he whispered to her. She nodded, a hand over her mouth, and he started leading her away to a better area, rubbing her back as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders stared after them, trying to assure themselves that Sandstorm would be okay. “...you know we aren't cats anymore, so we can't give anyone the -kit prefix either,” Mistystar blurted out. The other two cursed, wondering how the naming system was supposed to go. It was one problem after another.</p><p> </p><p>“Think the founders had this much trouble when they started up the clans?” Onestar asked tiredly. He didn't get an answer and never expected one. It wasn't like the founding cats had to suddenly adapt to being a different species.</p><p> </p><p>They still didn't have a name for the clan either.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Firestar opened his eyes up to see himself surrounded by starlight. He groaned, Starclan just didn't know how to quit did they? The other leaders gave groans or shook their heads, exasperated by Starclan's actions. Did they not make their stance regarding them clear enough last time?</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I'm out. I'm not dealing with them again. We don't need them anyway,” Blackstar said bitterly as he floated down to the bottom of the pool they were in. They <em>didn't </em>need Starclan. When they converted all the mermaids, the Moonpool made sure to...disconnect them all from Starclan. Starclan was wiped from their minds, and no one had brought them up after all these moons of living in the sea. If anyone still remembered Starclan, they certainly didn't care enough to bring them up.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave a sigh and ascended to the surface. “Honestly, again? Haven't we made our intentions clear enough for you? We don't need you anymore,” he glared at the starry cats surrounding the shore.</p><p> </p><p>“Your <em>intentions</em> are what's causing us to fade!” someone yowled out. He blinked and looked closer at the cats. They <em>did</em> seem more faded than the last time he saw them. He kept his face blank as he realized that Starclan was based off remembrance. As long as there were cats to remember them, Starclan would shine bright. But the Moonpool had done its job at making the mermaids uncaring or downright forgetful of Starclan, so they were slowly fading away into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'Good.'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar, you can't honestly say that you want some of us to fade entirely?” He turned to the speaker: Spottedleaf. She was looking at him with love and compassion and concern and some fear, “Please, after all we've done for you,” she begged. She gestured towards other cats, cats he recognized. Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Willowpelt, Frostfur, Longtail, other cats he knew in life. He almost felt bad. Key word being almost. Did they think they could guilt trip him?</p><p> </p><p>“After all you've done for me, huh?” he mused. He gazed at them all, crossing his arms. “What exactly have you <em>done for me</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The cats looked affronted at his question. “If it weren't for me, you'd still be living the soft life of a kitttpet Firestar,” Bluestar growled at him. “We've shaped you into who you are and this is how you thank us?”</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his arms tighter, eyes glowing slightly. “If it weren't for you? You mean, if it weren't for you getting a prophecy right?” A voice sounding like his suddenly penetrated his mind, becoming louder, clearer, and more true with each thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'Since when did she help me?'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'They never wanted me in the clan!'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'I had to fight tooth and nail to get them to respect me, and even then most cats around the lake still only saw me as a kittypet!'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'She never would have let me join if it wasn't for her precious prophecy.'</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that's when it hit him- she would have chased him out if she hadn't received the prophecy that night. She didn't take in him due to the goodness of her heart, because she saw potential in him. She let him join to fulfill the prophecy. He was allowed into the clan so they <em><b>could use him</b></em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You've done nothing for me. All you wanted me to be was your precious prophecy cat. Fulfill the prophecy and then tell me to go back to my humans right?” he hissed out venomously. The cats all gasped and some stumbled, insulted that he thought that.</p><p> </p><p>“Face it Bluestar, you never considered me your apprentice and successor did you? You only considered me your weapon,” his eyes were glowing fiercely as he continued, the green of his eyes could barely be seen, most of it being covered by a glowing white light. The water around him was beginning to bubble and boil from his rage. The cats were starting to step back in fear, just now realizing that Firestar could very well kill them easily if he wished.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. “No, none of you are worth it.” The glow left his eyes and the bubbling stopped as he calmed down. He titled his head down to look at the water, “Sandstorm is pregnant with my child. My duty is to her and the other mermaids now, not to a bunch of dead cats who can't fend for themselves. And you call yourselves warriors?”</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar barred her teeth at him, “We need you to battle the Dark Forest, or have you forgotten?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven't forgotten, I just don't care. Find someone else to kill Tigerstar, cause I'm not doing it. He can't touch us and he's not my problem anymore,” he said idly. “Stop coming into our dreams. Don't you all understand? <em><b>You're not needed anymore. A new age is upon us, and none of you are apart of it</b></em><em>.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He sneered at them before diving down underwater. The other leaders were waiting for him. “Had a nice talk?” Blackstar muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a short glance back at the surface before shrugging uncaringly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>'Fade for all I care. You Starclan cats are irrelevant anyway.'</b> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Just now wondering how Sorreltails and Brighthearts kits come into play cause Lilyheart and Seedpaw probably should have been born by now* oops</p><p>Mako/Moonpool has no need for its mermaids to worship something else(Starclan). The mermaids won't be teaching the future generations about Starclan. They'll know extensively about the land above(no need for some people to put themselves in danger due to curiosity) and they'll keep up with human news if they can. </p><p>Look they're not morons and they aren't going to comb their hair with forks. Looking at you Ariel :P</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Neutral Ending: IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Apprentice's Quest goes a bit differently</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Firestar and Blackstar are still alive at this point in time, so Vision of Shadows is going to go slightly different... or a lot different. You actually think Blackstar would let in more rogues into his clan after what happened with Sol? He's learned since then. Also Darktail can't drown Onestar this time around for obvious reasons.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar hung his jaw open, incredulous at Sandstorm's declaration. It was the day after Firestar had told Alderpaw that his visions meant that he needed to undertake a quest, much like he had done when he was newly made leader. There weren't any decisions made regarding who would be joining Alderpaw. He had brought in Sandstorm so they could tell Alderpaw all they knew about Skyclan, but Sandstorm decided it was in her best interests to go with Alderpaw on the journey.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what you say!” Sandstorm hissed. “I’m going on this quest, and that’s final!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s out of the question!” Firestar snapped back at her. “I asked you to come here so we could tell Alderpaw all we know about SkyClan. I never intended for you to go with him.”</p><p> </p><p>She was getting older. Retiring had improved her health, and he dread what would happen if she suddenly was active again. The journey itself was dangerous- he remembered their separation, the fear, the uncertainty. But she was older now, and there was a real possibility of her outright dying.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't be able to take it if she died, away from the clan, away from <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Sandstorm, you’re an elder. You’ve made your contribution to our Clan, and it’s been a magnificent contribution. Now you deserve to have the rest of us take care of you. I want you safe in camp, not traipsing about in unknown territory,” he meowed tensely.</p><p> </p><p>“We're the only living cats who has any idea how to find SkyClan’s camp. We've met the cats of SkyClan before. They’re more likely to accept one of us than cats they’ve never laid eyes on. We both know that you need to stay and lead the clan, which only leaves me to guide Alderpaw.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not the point,” he hissed out. Alderpaw shuffled his paws on the sandy floor nervously as he watched the exchange play out. Firestar gave a glance at his grandson, “Alderpaw, please leave us.” He must have sensed the urgency in his voice, and Alderpaw immediately got up and exited the leader's den.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, <em>please</em>, think about this.” He got and started pacing around the den in a frenzied manner. “I've been around the humans long enough to know where this is going. This isn't some simple quest to check if Skyclan is okay; something bad has probably happened to them! I don't want you running off into danger, you're just- you're just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Too old?” she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, wondering why she wasn't getting it. “Yes,” he whispered hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar, I can handle myself just fine. Alderpaw needs help and I'm the only one that can guide him.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, he knew something bad was going to happen during the quest, he could feel it. He could hear the voice whispering to him, feeding into his fears. She was going to die, she was going to die, <em>she was going to die</em>-</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Firestar! Calm down, your breathing is getting too heavy!”</em></p><p> </p><p>He startled, and he looked up to see Sandstorm in front of him, giving his face gentle licks with a worried look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You're leaving me...” he whispered brokenly. She stiffened, “Firestar, I would <em>never</em> leave you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are. This quest is going to go wrong, I can feel it. If you die... it might be the last time I ever see you,” his voice was cracking at the end. She was silent, not sure how to respond. She knew that there was a real possibility of her dying, and if she did and Firestar didn't go to Starclan, they would never see each other again. She could see the genuine panic and fear in his eyes, and she wasn't sure how to placate him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I have to do this. If I don't Alderpaw won't know where to go,” she murmured into his ear, her tail lightly stroking his spine. His mews of fear from his nightmares came back to haunt her head. He had been begging for her and Brambleclaw to stay with him, and his eyes currently asked for the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I'll never leave you,” she said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you promise that? If you die...” he said weakly, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I die, I'll still find a way back to you.” She gave his ears a lick. He gave a deep breath, “It's not like I can stop you anyway.” She gave him a purr as he nodded. They headed outside, Firestar ready to give the announcement of the quest.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He had never felt so lonely. He had Brambleclaw, but Brambleclaw could never replace Sandstorm. He was back upstream, lazily floating in the water, letting the stream flow through his scales. The water was always kind to him, no matter what body of water he was in.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” Brambleclaw asked him from the bank. He gave no answer. He would lying if he said he was fine, but Brambleclaw didn't need to know how damaged he really was.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I selfish or obsessive for wanting her to stay?” he asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't it natural for you to want to keep your mate safe? You're neither of those things Firestar,” Brambleclaw meowed. Firestar gave a short laugh. Of course no one thought him selfish. Everyone thought he was perfect- nosy, but cats believed that he could never have such negative emotions.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that one show people raved about on the internet so much that he decided to give it a go- that one kid with the gem in his stomach- he felt like him at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the humans have a saying. The first step of taking care of your problem is admitting you have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you have problems?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn't I have problems? I'm a kittypet mercat leader who has his nose in everyone's business, whose also the savior of the clans but might be rejected from Starclan. The cat who is clinging to two others like a lifeline because he's suddenly fearful of his own clan.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw could only help groom him when Firestar did decide to finally come out of the water, unsure of what else to do.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Sandstorm and I would never leave you right?” Brambleclaw rubbed his cheek against his Firestar's, trying to reassure him that he was <em>there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“...I wish I could believe that.” Everyone dies eventually.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sandstorm watched as the fox leaped through the air aiming at her. It was like her life was suddenly flashing before her eyes. It's eyes were crazed, fangs sharp and ready to tear into her. It wanted her as its next meal.</p><p> </p><p>She could probably survive the fox attacking her. But their were limited herbs out here in the unknown, and Alderpaw had limited knowledge despite being a medicine cat apprentice. What if she got bitten, what if the bite got infected? Her body wouldn't be able to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>There were a lot of “what ifs” for this particular situation. Many of them ended up with her dead.</p><p> </p><p>If she died, there was the possibility of never seeing her dear mate again, the mercat who had stolen her heart and soul without his wondrous voice needing to lure her in. She couldn't imagine being accepted into Starclan, having to watch her mate fall into despair because of her untimely demise. She couldn't imagine Starclan rejecting him and being separate from him until she faded.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't deserve being sent elsewhere. It wasn't fair that Firestar and the other leaders might be torn from their kin and families because some cats couldn't accept that they were half-fish now.</p><p> </p><p>No. She wasn't dying here. She darted forward just before the fox landed on her and clawed its underbelly as she ran past. It let out a shrill howl of pain, stumbling around with blood pouring out of its stomach. She watched Alderpaw try to swipe at its eyes and dart away as it snapped its fangs at him. The fox clumsily launched itself at Alderpaw, trapping him against a tree. She leaped onto the fox's back while it was distracted and hurriedly clawed its throat out.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm glanced behind her to see Cherryfall and Molewhisker driving off the second fox. She gave a sigh of relief as she sniffed Alderpaw and Sparkpaw for injuries. Everyone was okay.</p><p> </p><p>She made a promise to Firestar, and she intended to keep it. She was never going to leave him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, the leaders all know about human media. They would know about Twilight Sparkle and they would certainly know Steven Universe. </p><p>I thought about killing off Sandstorm like in canon, then she would have advocated for Firestar from Starclan. But I thought that would break poor Fires and scrapped the idea. This is the Neutral Ending not a bad ending jeez.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Good Ending: IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're still in the Apprentice's Quest, but Blackstar isn't a pushover</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have copied and pasted stuff from the actual books again. Oops. Don't sue me Erins.</p><p>As I was reading over Thunder and Shadow I realized how much I actually really hate Needletail. No, partially fixing a mess you made doesn't make you fully redeemed at all. Rot in hell honey ;)</p><p>This took four whole pages to write? Geez that never happens.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar swam down to the bottom of the lake, where he and the other leaders decided to meet every half moon or so, kind of like the medicine cats. He spotted Mistystar and Onestar laying the the sand, their tails half buried under it. Onestar seemed distant, most likely thinking about the rogues that had attacked their camp.</p><p> </p><p>They just couldn't have peace could they? Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Cherryfall, Molewhisker, and Sandstorm had been sent to find Skyclan once again(and he was vehemently against Sandstorm going, but he couldn't stop her lest she shred his ears) and had come running back as fast as their paws could allow, citing that the gorge had been taken over by a rogue group. The same rogue group that had followed them back and was now apparently terrorizing the clans.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of his time was spent worrying about Leafstar and Skyclan. Were they alright? What exactly happened at the gorge? How could have Skyclan been chased out, <em>again</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” he asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“They took us completely by surprise,” Onestar muttered bitterly. “I couldn't save Furzepelt in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can't save everyone, even with our powers,” Mistystar meowed gently. She looked over to Firestar, “So how are those kits doing?”</p><p> </p><p>He brightened up, always happy to talk about something more uplifting, kits being a prime example. “They're lively, always playing with each other and the other kits. We're treating them well; everyone loves them.” Alderpaw had apparently been guided by Starclan to find Twigkit and Violetkit. They were the key to clearing up the sky, which he was definitely sure was Skyclan.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't a mouse-brain. He remembered the body shapes of Skyclan and the two kits had it all in spades. He was slightly concerned that the two would grow up more attached to Thunderclan than their actual clan. When Skyclan finally showed up, would they want to return to their birth clan or stay with their caretakers?</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Skyclan...</p><p> </p><p>“Once Blackstar gets here, I'm going to have to tell you all something that might pertain to the prophecy.” The two lifted their heads to gaze at him confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You just know what the prophecy is about,” Onestar asked suspiciously. “Why not tell us while we were debating what it meant at the gathering last time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because the subject is complicated and we didn't have all night. Now we do.”</p><p> </p><p>They heard grumbling coming up to them and watched as Blackstar buried his tail into the sand, looking none too happy. “What's up with you?” Firestar asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You all have any ideas how to deal with unruly and rebellious apprentices?” The other three leaders blinked, not at all seeing that coming.</p><p> </p><p>“You having trouble with those apprentices of yours again?” Onestar snickered. Blackstar glared at him, “This isn't funny. They've somehow gotten it into their heads that Shadowclan needs to return to its glory days, back when we were feared instead of showing kittypet softness.” They could almost hear the air quotes throughout his rant.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they understand that Shadowclan's glory days were full of kitnapping, kit-killing, chasing out other clans, sickness, and killing anyone that generally disagrees with the leader?” Firestar asked dryly. Being human for so long made them all jaded. Humans were much more volatile than cats were. Sure Tigerstar could be compared to a few select humans, but those few humans had done actions even worse than anything Tigerstar could have come up with. They made him look cute and cuddly in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar snorted, “It's not just them, it's some of the younger warriors too. They've been feeding the apprentice's heads with stories from our “glory days” and now they think we've grown too soft. It's like they’re disappointed that Shadowclan isn't starting a fight every few days.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Needlepaw is the ringleader, the disrespectful, disobedient little brat,” he hissed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and those rogues formed a camp right beside our and the Thunderclan border too,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar gave a growl, “And you haven't chased off those murderers why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We're planning an attack. But they had the gall to come into our camp <em>twice</em> asking to join the clan; they even brought prey <em>from our own territory </em>as a weird welcoming gesture.” Firestar twitched his whiskers into a frown, as did Mistystar and Onestar. They remembered the last time a rogue had wanted to join Shadowclan.</p><p> </p><p>“We oh so kindly escorted them out, saying we didn't need rogues hunting in our own territory,” he said sarcastically, “Then Needlepaw had the absolute guts to ask what was wrong with rogues hunting in our territory,”</p><p> </p><p>They all gave hisses of shock and surprise, “Is she mental?” Onestar asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that's not all, I've got more.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As the patrol disappeared through the bramble tunnel, Needlepaw crossed the clearing. She kicked the prey toward him. “What are you going to do with this?” she snarled. “Throw it out with the rogues?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Blackstar glared at her, “We </em>don't<em> treat prey like that. Of course we're keeping it, it was caught in </em>our<em> territory.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>We’d catch more if we had clanmates like them.” Needlepaw flicked her tail toward the entrance. “Why didn’t you let them join?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes, “Because the last time a sketchy rogue joined us, we lost our faith in Starclan and started acting like rogues ourselves. We will not lose our way again.” Some cats nodded, clearly remembering Sol and all the trouble he brought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Needlepaw's pelt bristled along her spine. “You still turned away three strong hunters. Why?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tawnypelt padded forward, her stern gaze raking Needlepaw. “That’s enough!” she snapped. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’s not enough!” Strikepaw marched forward and stopped beside Needlepaw. “We have a chance to make Shadowclan powerful again.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yarrowpaw whisked her tail. “Aren’t you tired of agreeing with every thing Thunderclan suggests? Don’t you wish we could hunt where we please instead of where the other clans tell us we can hunt?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Blackstar flexed his claws, slightly incredulous at the apprentice's audacity to challenge him in front of the whole of Shadowclan. “Do you </em>want<em> war with the other clans?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Strikepaw flattened his ears. “We want to choose our own path, not follow the path of other clans.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What you want doesn’t matter!” Blackstar hissed. “I am Shadowclan’s leader. I decide what’s best. Taking in strange cats who have proved they are dangerous is not good for any clan. And news flash, </em>all<em> the clans follow the warrior code. We are no different.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Not for weak clans like Windclan or Riverclan,” Strikepaw snarled. “But we are Shadowclan. With cats like those, we could rule the whole lake!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em>Blackstar narrowed his eyes and his lips twitched into the beginnings of a snarl. Rule the whole lake? He really wanted to hurl some ice at these foolish apprentices. He walked up to the apprentices, his pawsteps silent as he loomed over them, “The warrior code </em>will<em> be followed. Starclan is watching us. Respect for our ancestors will guide our paws.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The silver she-cat glared at the Shadowclan leader. “You want us to obey a bunch of dead cats!” She nodded toward the pines looming over the camp. “Look at the living world. It has every thing we need. We can push our territory as far as we like and take whatever we want. Who cares what Starclan thinks? Their lives are over. It’s our turn to live.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Behind her, Beepaw, Juniperpaw, and Sleekpaw yowled in agreement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dawnpelt and Crowfrost stared at them in horror, as though they couldn’t believe that their own kits would turn on their clan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Blackstar met Needlepaw’s gaze coolly. “Spoken like a true Dark Forest cat,” he commented. </em>Everyone<em> gave a gasp at his comment. “You want us to return to our glory days? Fine, let me tell you about our “glory days” since I was there for most of it. We were feared because the leader I was deputy under stole and killed kits. We were feared because that same leader chased out an entire clan for land we didn't even end up using. We were feared because Tigerstar killed those who disagreed with him or didn't have pure clan blood. Is that how you want us to be remembered? Kit-killers and murderers?”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>She held his gaze equally, which angered him. This </em>kit<em> had no respect for authority. “You can live according to our rules, or you can join your rogue friends and live like one if you wish to so much,” he said with a heated hiss.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Never.” Needlepaw lashed her tail. “I’m sick of living in a clan that only cares about peace. The rogues would have made us strong. If you want me joining them so badly, then maybe I will!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Around her, pelts spiked. Blackstar gave her an uncaring look. He shrugged, “Okay then. From now on, you are an enemy to Shadowclan.” His eyes started glowing pure white, his anger drawing in moisture subconsciously and using the water droplets to form small, sharp shards of ice directed at her. She gave a gulp and backed away slowly, just now realizing who she pissed off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sleekpaw and Juniperpaw jumped up and joined Needlepaw, but their eyes and scents betrayed how scared they were. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You can join Darktail and his group and live out your lives like rogues, just like you wanted. Then when you realize how much rogue life isn't as glamorous as you think it is, </em>maybe<em> I'll allow you three to come back. If I feel like it, that is,” he meowed airily. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He barred his fangs at them, “Now get out.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As they left, he turned to the rest of the clan, “Anyone else want to make their delusions known?” No one spoke up. He did however see the other apprentices give him looks of fear and glance out at the camp entrance, probably wishing they had joined their friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why come to us for advice if you've already thrown them out?” Firestar asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can see some of the youngest warriors and the other apprentices look like they were agreeing with the morons. I have to drill respect into the warrior code, Starclan, and authority in general into their heads again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not seriously letting them join these rogues are you?” Mistystar gave a meow of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“The heck I am. They're staying here. Not like these rogues will be camped out much longer, we're going to drive them out tomorrow.” They all gave meows of relief, knowing that Blackstar had things handled. One good thing about being underwater: no one could overhear them if they were sharing plans or things that needed to stay private.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that that's settled, I might have some insight into what the prophecy means,” Firestar said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's hear it,” Blackstar mumbled, trying to relax. Being here with others who understood him in their current form was nice. The water always felt pleasant to them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, remember back in the forest when Sandstorm and I left Thunderclan for a moon or so and left Graystripe in charge?” The cats nodded, remembering that Graystripe gave some excuse about Firestar being called away by Starclan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I got contacted by another part of Starclan that was asking me to put Skyclan back together again.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Skyclan</em>?” they asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently Twolegs destroyed their part of the territory and the other clans refused to give them territory, effectively kicking them out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I can believe that,” Mistystar grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what Bluestar said to me? She gave the worst ever excuse I ever heard. She said that there were only four trees at Fourtrees, therefore there was room for only four clans, not five.”</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders stared at him as they processed what he said. Blackstar and Onestar gave out curses,<br/><br/>“What the fu-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler: Shadowclan successfully chases out the rogues and all of Shadowclan stays put. No Face-Heel turns here. As for Sleekwhisker, Juniperclaw, and Needletail? Who cares about them lol. They get to live their lives without any rules to follow- lucky them! Whether they crawl back to Shadowclan remains to be seen.</p><p>Darktail is driven out, but he's not done yet. We still need Onestar to flip him the proverbial bird first. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bad Ending: IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firestar shows how protective he can get</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I'm thinking that the next chapter for the Bad Ending might be the last one. Or maybe not, since I'm writing this as I go. No outlines for me.</p><p>I'm going to try and continue this for as long as I can :)</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starclan hadn't tried to contact any of them again. Whether it was because they finally got the message or if they just didn't have the power anymore, Firestar didn't know. He didn't know and he didn't care. He would much rather focus on building up their new system of living than worry about what a bunch of dead cats wanted. He knew they wanted him and the Three to fight the Dark Forest but...</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Forest couldn't touch them now. As far as he knew, none of the Dark Forest cats were able to breath underwater, and it's not like a bunch of cats could overpower the mermaids anyway. No doubt Tigerstar was stewing in anger over the fact that Firestar had accomplished bringing the four clans into one successfully, much like he tried to do the same years ago.</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up in a smile when he saw Sandstorm floating around in an agitated manner. He swam up from behind her, making sure he could be heard as to not spook her, and wrapped his arms around her torso. She relaxed in his embrace and he nuzzled into her hair. His tail twitched excitedly as he cupped his hands over her stomach, which was noticeably protruding. It hadn't even been that long, only four months, but the healers theorized that she was carrying multiple children.</p><p> </p><p>It all fascinated him. He had been fascinated when Squirrelflight and Leafpool had been born, wondering how they could have possibly created new beings. Now there was going to be more children on the way, and knowing they were all inside her... he was mystified.</p><p> </p><p>“What's gotten you so agitated today?” he purred into her ear. She leaned into him. “You know me, I never liked being coped up for long periods of time.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hands up to her shoulders and started messaging them, which she appreciated immensely. “I really need to get out and stretch my tail.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's plenty of room to do that you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not here; away from the clan,” she elaborated. He stayed silent, knowing that she wanted to get away from the clan in general for a bit. If they were still cats, it would have been the equivalent of her wanting to get out of camp. The problem was that he didn't want her to go out where the humans could potentially see her. If they did... he really didn't want any blood on his hands today.</p><p> </p><p>She titled her head around to give him a pleading look. He gave a sigh, “I don't know...”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Firestar, it won't be that long, just a short swim around Mako?” He still looked unsure, and she entwined their tails together.</p><p> </p><p>“I have you to protect me don't I, <em>my king</em>?” she whispered huskily. A shiver ran up his spine- he didn't particularly like being called a king and he had no idea where and when the clan had started calling him and the others by those titles. But when Sandstorm said it... she lit up a fire in him and he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if this was hidden kink of his, or if he was beginning to like the title. He begrudgingly realized that it was probably going to become a trend though.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but not for long okay? We don't need to stress your body out.”</p><p> </p><p>They leisurely swam out of the underwater city, passing through the veil of mist that separated it from the outside world. It was nice, just being able to swim through the coral reefs of the Gold Coast, not having to worry about his leader duties. There was less to do now seeing as most of the system had been ironed out. The four leaders were seemingly immortal, so they would continue to be the clan's joint leaders with the deputies being their advisers. If they weren't actually immortal, they would probably have to pick successors.</p><p> </p><p>They had finally decided on a name, instead of referring to it as “the clan”. It wasn't anything unique or cliché, and they definitely weren't going to call it something as unoriginal as Atlantis. They decided on Oceanclan and left it at that. It wasn't horribly creative, but they didn't want to spend time arguing over a name when there were things to be done.</p><p> </p><p>He detected vibrations in the water, marine life begging for help and he stopped suddenly. “Firestar?” Sandstorm swam over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Whats wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel many cries for help,” he muttered distantly. He suddenly shot forth and sped towards the center of the vibrations, and he stopped to see a pod of sea turtles struggling in a fishing net.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Humans aren't supposed to be fishing in this area, and they </em>definitely<em> aren't supposed to touch the turtles!' </em>He clenched his hands into fists angrily. Apparently there <em>was </em>going to be blood on him today. He move his hand and the water followed his command, willing it into a rapid sawing motion. The water easily cut through the net and the sea turtles floated down to the sea floor, before quickly swimming away, thanking him as they did.</p><p> </p><p>He was just about to set the ship on fire when he heard a startled yelp from behind him and turned around in horror to see Sandstorm caught in another net. She was struggling and panicking and her tail was getting tangled in the netting. He quickly swam up to her. “Don't panic, you're only making it worse!” She calmed down as he commanded the water to gently saw through the netting.</p><p> </p><p>Then the net started ascending to the surface, no doubt the humans were trying to reel her in, thinking they caught something big. The panic on her face returned, and for a moment he could hear his heart hammering away in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He focused all his anger onto the netting, which started sizzling and sparking. It weakened enough for him to pry it open and untangle Sandstorm. She fell into his arms in a shocked stupor, her arms over her stomach as if trying to do her best to protect their unborn children. He swam to the bottom and sat her down on the sand. His expression was frosty as he looked up at the boat, the humans shouting down their anger at their nets failing.</p><p> </p><p>He ascended to the surface, watching the humans scramble around the boat, wondering what had caused their nets to be destroyed so easily and so fast. He clenched his fist at the boat, focusing on one part of the ship and only that part.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly backpedaled as the engine and subsequently the ship exploded, pieces of it sinking into the depths. He smirked as he saw bodies floating in the water, either unconscious or dead. He learned by now to never assume that his enemy was dead, so he went up to the bodies and started inspecting them.</p><p> </p><p>He was inspecting a body when their eyes fluttered open and the human let out an agonizing moan. His eyes focused on the being in front of him, eyes wide in fear of the unknown person who definitely wasn't on their ship.</p><p> </p><p>“You damn human, you know you're not supposed to be fishing around these parts, and you know you're not supposed to be hunting the sea turtles either,” Firestar hissed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleas- please don't hurt me,” the human whimpered pathetically, blood trailing down from inbetween his lips. “I- I have a wife and family,” he choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar parted his lips in a snarl. “Funny, I also have a wife and family. That same wife got caught in one of <em>your</em> nets.” He grabbed the human by the neck and held him up with one arm. “Imagine if she had been caught by you disgusting humans. You would have her sold off to the highest bidder and have her dissected to see what unborn mermaids look like.”</p><p> </p><p>The human was struggling in his grip. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” he blubbered. “I won't tell anyone I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Oh I know you won't, you know why?” His eyes lit up and there was nothing but glowing white where his eyes should have been, his body exuding pure power.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not going to live long enough anyway.” The man gave a bloodcurdling scream as his insides were melted into ash. Even when his struggles stopped, Firestar kept going until there was nothing left of the body. He then continued to do the same with the other bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Let the humans declare them missing. He didn't care. These humans had tried to hurt his mate. These humans had tried to harm his unborn children.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>'Good. Good. They deserve all this and more.</b></em><em>' </em>He silently slipped under the waves and nudged Sandstorm to get her moving. “Are you okay? Our children are fine, yes?” She gave him a weak nod and let him guide her back to Oceanclan. He hoped the shock wouldn't effect their babies.</p><p> </p><p>He would get someone to clear up the wreckage later, he needed to shower his queen in affection and love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Firestar might not like humans in general at this point. He knows not all humans are awful, but the mermaids might lash out if there's even a boat passing through the area.</p><p>Continuously dipping in the Moonpool every full moon have made the leaders more open to the idea of being Oceanclan's immortal rulers. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Neutral Ending: X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shattered Sky stuff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say here. I wanted the Onestar-Darktail reveal here but... considering the leaders are good with each other here, there isn't any of the closed border nonsense. The Darktail thing will most likely be next chapter.</p><p>I'm aware that the Neutral and Good Endings are pretty similar and they could be read as if they are going under the same events. The leaders are more shifty and secretive in the Neutral Ending and everyone just knows in the Good Ending.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a tiring few moons after Alderheart and the others had returned from their quest to find Skyclan. What they found had been worrying- a band of rogue having taken over Skyclan's camp with the Skyclan cats nowhere to be found. He hoped Leafstar and her cats were okay.</p><p> </p><p>He was more interested in showering Sandstorm in loving licks once they finally had some privacy. He had been fearful and distracted ever since she left, dreading that the quest members would come back saying that she died along the way. There had been such a bad feeling in his chest not even days after they left camp that he truly thought she had perished.</p><p> </p><p>He had been so happy when she had returned that he had taken her and Brambleclaw into the lake so they could explore together. The kissing had been awkward, even after he had explained what he was going to do, but the act itself had been brief and the awkwardness faded into amazement when the two non mercats started swimming through the depths of the lake or relaxing at the bottom. He was helping them of course, but most of the time he had his tail wrapped around one of them(mostly Sandstorm), almost as if he was afraid of losing them. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.</p><p> </p><p>The other leaders noticed Firestar's protectiveness of the two and didn't question him when he brought them to their half-moon meeting. They were just happy enough that some cats were fine with what they were. They admitted that they would have done the same if they had cats from their own clans who knew and supported them.</p><p> </p><p>The same band of rogues, calling themselves the Kin had followed the quest-takers back to the lake unfortunately, and tried asserting themselves onto Shadowclan. Blackstar had lost three foolish apprentices to them, but it was no sweat off his back. He hadn't cared; if the apprentices wanted to act like that, then they had no business being apart of any clan.</p><p> </p><p>He assumed that the three were regretting it after Blackstar and all of Shadowclan easily chased them away from their territory. But the Kin were far from done trying to take over clan territory. Every so often, the Kin would attempt hit-and-run attacks- there would be a scuffle over territory before the clan cats prevailed and drove them off. All the attacks were getting annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar in particular was aggravated and was all for chasing them out for good. But he acted like he knew something about Darktail and the Kin and got fidgety every time the topic came up.</p><p> </p><p>He and his patrol had joined up with the other clans to fight off the Kin, who seemed to have brought every cat they had to attack them yet again. He knew that the last attack was probably going to be the last, considering the cats of the Kin looked to be on their last legs.</p><p> </p><p>He was broken out of his musings when Alderheart rushed forward to greet two small she-cats, who also both rushed up to him to share affectionate nuzzles. Twigpaw had been insistent in finding Skyclan, confiding in him that the “sky” in the prophecy that needed to be cleared up was Skyclan, and that they had to find them. Maybe finding Skyclan would finally solve their rogue problem. Twigpaw had insisted on Violetpaw coming with her, and he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe that they actually found the Skyclan cats though. He could see behind the gray tom that introduced himself as Hawkwing- Twigpaw and Violetpaw's father and deputy of Skyclan(he briefly mourned the fact that Sharpclaw most likely died)- were the Skyclan cats, all staring at him in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“It's really him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar really is real!”</p><p> </p><p>“He looks just as amazing as the stories say!”</p><p> </p><p>He padded up to Leafstar, the other leaders flanking him. “Greetings, Leafstar. It's been moons,” he breathed, before introducing her to the other clan leaders. “This is a momentous day for the clans. I never expected to see Skyclan here, reunited with the rest of us.” Just more cats they needed to hide their mercat selves from, he thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>There were uneasy mutterings coming from the crowd behind him, asking where Skyclan was going to live if they were rejoining their distant cousins.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point of twittering like a nestful of blackbirds?” Jayfeather demanded. “It’s obvious what we need to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might be obvious to you, Jayfeather,” Firestar meowed.</p><p> </p><p>Jayfeather gave a disdainful sniff. “If you weren’t clan leader, Firestar, I’d call you a mouse-brain. We must seek the advice of Starclan.”</p><p> </p><p>He and the other leaders shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Starclan, though they tried not to show it. Leafstar narrowed her eyes in suspicion, wondering why Firestar was uncomfortable all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know that anyone who wants to drive Darktail and his rogues away as much as we do are certainly welcome around here,” Blackstar meowed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Plans had been made. The attack on Darktail and his rogues were set. But there was still a possibility of someone dying at the battle. That night, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm relaxed at the bottom of the lake, enjoying watching the fish swim by. Sandstorm and Brambleclaw weren't going to get tired of any of the sights anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>They would have to return to camp soon, especially Brambleclaw, lest Squirrelflight start getting suspicious of why her mate kept leaving camp with her parents. Firestar lamented the fact that they couldn't sleep down here. The Breath of the Ocean wouldn't last that long unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally this Darktail business will be done and over with,” Brambleclaw sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going to happen with Skyclan though?” Sandstorm asked Firestar. His whiskers twitched; he didn't know how Skyclan would be integrated into the lake territories. Unlike the forest, the lake really was only meant for four clans. Two clans would have to give up territory to squeeze them in. He knew the problem with Skyclan's future territory was going to be a real mess.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a few moments more, before Brambleclaw turned his body to nuzzle into Firestar's pelt. “Sing for us?” he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar happily curled around them, before a glint entered his eyes and he wrapped his tail around Sandstorm, holding her close. He sang a song he heard from his time as a human, one of his favorites, and Brambleclaw and Sandstorm eagerly entered into a trance, letting themselves get lost in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>They loved the sound of his voice, and he equally loved it when they relaxed, their eyes glazed over, ready to follow any command he ordered them. The voice whispered thoughts into his head; yes, they <em>were</em> his weren't they? His beautiful treasures of the deep he needed to protect at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>Without them, he would be totally lost at sea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Firestar is very possessive of Sandstorm and Brambleclaw, and possibly anyone else who he brings into the fold. I think I read somewhere that mermaids are somewhat protective of their treasures(much like dragons) and I thought- I really wanna see protective and somewhat obsessed Fires trying to keep his mate and son safe. </p><p>And hey, Dragon!Firestar sounds like a nice AU.</p><p>Will Leafstar find out? Still debating on that.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Good Ending: X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firestar isn't impressed with Onestar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if I like how the chapter came out... maybe cause it's because I took stuff from the book again? Sorry Erins ;-; </p><p>I'm also not good at writing fight scenes.</p><p>Also literally everyone commented on the Dragon Au I may or may not write instead of the actual chapter(except Minty- thanks for saying something bout the chapter :D ) I'm thinking of writing a oneshot that... might not have anything to do with a Dragon AU that everyone is thinking of. Maybe I'll surprise everyone.</p><p>(If anyone else wants to write a Dragon!Warriors that would be great though).</p><p>THANK YOU THIS FICS GOT A 1000 HITS WOOOOO</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar ran with the other cats in the battle patrol towards Windclan territory. The clans had been set to attack the Kin at their very heart, but it seemed like Darktail had other ideas and decided to attack Windclan at their heart instead. Onestar had sent some of his warriors to ask for help in fending the Kin off.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Brambleclaw, Rowanclaw, Reedwhisker, and Hawkwing launch themselves down the slope that led into Windclan's camp and flung themselves into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>He himself sprang over to where Onestar and Darktail were wrestling on the ground. Before he could reach them, the Windclan deputy, Harespring, leaped forward, trying to come to his leader's aid. Another cat, some tom, intercepted Harespring, claws aiming to strike a blow on him.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkwing thrust himself inbetween the two, claws swiping at the tom's face. The cat backed off with a shriek of alarm. Firestar raised an eyebrow, impressed. Sharpclaw was really living on in his son.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly sprang up and tried to once again reach Onestar, only for two other cats to intercept him. He gave a growl- it was getting too crowded in here. He was about to boil and melt these cats alive when suddenly:</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>An ear-splitting yowl rang out commandingly above the noise of battle. He recognized Darktail's voice and Firestar scanned the area to see that every single cat had stopped fighting to look at the leader of the Kin as if they had been suddenly frozen over.</p><p> </p><p>Every cat’s gaze was fixed on Onestar and Darktail. The two cats stood nose to nose, their flanks swelling with their heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“You mouse-hearted excuse for a cat!” Darktail taunted Onestar. “Is that the best you can do? A kittypet fights better! But then . . . you always were a coward.” A puzzled murmur ran through the clan cats. Firestar shared their bewilderment. He was right: Onestar and Darktail <em>did</em> know each other. He narrowed his eyes, more at Onestar than Darktail.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Onestar, what did you do?</em>'</p><p> </p><p>It was Harespring who voiced the question every cat wanted to ask. “Darktail, you’re talking like . . . like you know Onestar. How can that be?” It was the question that Firestar really wanted an answer to.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar never took his gaze from the rogue leader as he replied. “This cat’s word is not to be trusted. Look at what he’s done: raided camps, kept prisoners, killed more clan cats than we can count. He’ll clearly do or say anything in his efforts to steal territory. And that’s what this is all about, isn’t it?” he challenged Darktail.</p><p> </p><p>An evil gleam lit the white tom’s dark-furred eyes. “Of course it’s about territory. It’s always about territory. And I think you handing some of Windclan’s territory over to me would only be fair.” His eyes narrowed, and his voice grew more intense and menacing with every word. “Especially after what you did to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for a response from Onestar, Darktail turned to address the other clan cats. “You all think of Onestar as an honorable leader, don’t you? Well, I know things about him that would make every Windclan cat’s fur stand on end.”</p><p> </p><p>Now every cat’s gaze was trained on Onestar. “What is he talking about?” Harespring asked.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar’s tail stood straight up, while he flexed his claws and ground them hard into the earth. “Why would you listen to him?” he demanded. “You’ve all seen the kind of cat he is!”</p><p> </p><p>Darktail spun around to face Onestar again. “And they should know what kind of cat you truly are,” he meowed defiantly. “The Onestar they think they know could not have done what you did to me!” The rogue leader’s words ended in a frenzied yowl, and he hurled himself once more at Onestar.</p><p> </p><p>But this time the clan cats were ready, and as the fighting broke out again, it was clear that the rogues were outmatched.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar grabbed Darktail and flung him away from Onestar, aiming a pawful of claws at his claws. Darktail's eyes shown with fear at the sight of the ginger leader, remembering the tales the Skyclan cats told him about this living legend.</p><p> </p><p>The rogue leader writhed away from him and staggered to his paws. “Retreat!” he screeched. The Kin broke away, fleeing up the slope and through the bushes, out of the Windclan camp. Darktail was the last to go; at the top of the hollow he turned and looked back, his eyes glaring hatred. “We’re leaving now,” he yowled. “But we’ll be back! You can count on that, Onestar!”</p><p> </p><p>They all watched the rogues leave, and Firestar finally turned to Onestar, an unreadable look in his eyes. “Well?” The rest of the clan cats situated themselves near the two, Mistystar, Blackstar, and Leafstar at the front.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar gave a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't get out of telling his story. “I am the reason the clans have been blighted by Darktail and his rogues,” Onestar began. “And the story goes back many seasons, to when we lived in the old forest, when I was called Onewhisker and Tallstar was the leader of Windclan.”</p><p> </p><p>So the story began, Onestar lamenting the fact that Tallstar chose him to succeed him. If Onestar was already calling himself a terrible leader, then this couldn't go well at all.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was a young cat, back in the old forest,” he continued, “I carried out my warrior duties, but I also liked to sneak off to explore the little Twolegplace beyond the farm where Barley and Ravenpaw lived. It was fun to spend time with the kittypets there, and tell them stories about what it was like to live in a Clan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew that!” Whitetail, a Windclan elder, was looking outraged. “Our clan leader going off to make friends with kittypets!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t leader then,” Gorsetail murmured. She nudged Whitetail and gestured towards Firestar, who didn't look impressed with Whitetail's comment about befriending kittypets. Neither did Leafstar for that matter. Whitetail sheepishly gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks.</p><p> </p><p>“It was easy to impress them,” Onestar admitted. He paused to give his chest fur an embarrassed lick. Raising his head, he let his gaze travel over the assembled cats. He opened his jaws to continue, but at first no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar inwardly cringed. Onestar hadn't even gotten to the crux of the story yet and he was already struggling to continue.</p><p> </p><p>He did think it was mouse-brained of Onestar to go to a bunch of kittypets and tell exaggerated stories to them though. Doing so would probably come to bite him in the tail.</p><p> </p><p>As Onestar continued, he realized that, yes, telling exaggerated stories to a bunch of kittypets was biting Onestar in the tail.</p><p> </p><p>“There was one kittypet . . . a young she-cat called Smoke. She had such soft, gray fur, and such brilliant blue eyes . . . It was like I was staring into pools of pure water!” Firestar's heart skipped a beat. He could already see where this story was headed.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar stayed silent throughout the story, listening as Onestar admitted to mating this she-cat and fathering her kits. He rejected her and the one kit who survived, and Smoke vowed to teach the kit to hate the clans, and so the Darktail as they knew him was born. Unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Skyclan and Alderheart coming to find them was what let Darktail finally figure out where his estranged father and the clans had made off to.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe you,” Firestar whispered hoarsely. Onestar's head jolted up to look at him, panicked. Firestar gave him a betrayed look, “Is that why you hated me so much? Was I just a reminder of all your... <em>mistakes</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Onestar gaped at him, “I never hated you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You started attacking and criticizing everything I did after you became leader. You attacked Thunderclan at its heart. The only reason we're even okay with each other now is because of the mercat stuff!” He could see Leafstar and the Skyclan cats looking confused at the the word mercat. He ignored them- it wasn't the right place or time to inform Leafstar of what they were.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I wanted to hate you?! I never wanted to do those things!” Firestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar gave him unimpressed looks.</p><p> </p><p>“I let kittypets into the clan because I knew these cats in particular could handle it, and here you are apparently partying and having kits with one. So why am <em>I</em> constantly in the wrong?” Firestar deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar gave a heavy sigh, “You know what my clanmates were calling me when Tallstar made me deputy Firestar? They were calling me <em>your</em> kittypet. They had no faith in me and thought I would just run to you for help when the going got tough. I had to show them I could lead them and I... got carried away and overreacted,” Onestar admitted, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you did,” Blackstar muttered.</p><p> </p><p>They agreed that the attack would still go on, but three out of four leaders left the Windclan camp with disappointment weighing their hearts.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Onestar swam up to the other three leaders nervously. Firestar gave him a blank look, before closing his eyes and relaxed into the sand. Mistystar and Blackstar rolled their eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I'm really sorry,” Onestar said meekly. “There's nothing I can do to ever make up for what I've done to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar cracked an eye open. “I thought I was your friend. Why didn't you just tell me what was wrong instead of spitting insults at me whenever we saw each other?” His voice was heavy with sadness and confusion. Onestar winced. Firestar was a somewhat sensitive, empathetic cat. Onestar suddenly rejecting him like that must have hurt even more than losing a life.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I'm a mouse-brained idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>Mistystar once again rolled her eyes, “Sure let's go with that.”</p><p> </p><p>He floated down next to Firestar and started licking his pelt. “I'm sorry- I hated playing the part of the pissed off leader. You did nothing but help me and I threw it back in your face. I never wanted to stop being friends,” he whispered, throat clogged with emotion. A tear ran down his eye, combining with the rest of the lake water.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you!” he suddenly wailed.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar only hummed a tune, one of Onestar's favorite songs from the human world he realized.</p><p> </p><p>“You're lucky I'm forgiving. But I'm not going to forget what you did, ever.” Onestar nodded. Fair was fair. They started sharing tongues, Mistystar and Blackstar looking on from afar and relaxing themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I said there shall be no drama in this house! I also never liked Onestar suddenly being a giant jerk to Firestar and we never saw them reconcile. It's never stated whether Onestar and Firestar made up in Starclan in the books which really sucks. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Bad Ending: X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of new life!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, it's come to this. I skipped ahead to when Sandstorm gives birth. Not much to say here.</p><p>Holy crap 30 chapters- didn't think it would get this far.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar worriedly paced around the hall, the corals lighting up the hallway making his tail glow like fire. It had been a busy few months after he and Sandstorm went on their excursion. He had taken her to the healers first, to check if she was totally okay. Sandstorm had been in shock, but thankfully not enough to stress out her body or harm their children. Sandstorm had been closely monitored since then, hopeful that she wouldn't give birth prematurely.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier that day, Sandstorm had complained about cramps, which had steadily led to actual contractions. He had rushed her over to the healers, who were all largely excited to see and document the first ever birth of natural born mermaids.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't appreciate being kicked out of the room though. He was her mate- he was allowed to be worried! He hadn't gotten in their way...much.</p><p> </p><p>“You're going to wear out your tail if you keep doing that.” He looked up to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight swim towards him, Squirrelflight with an excited look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You both didn't need to come.” Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. “Of course, I was going to come; this is my Mom we're talking about. And I wanted to see my new siblings!” she crowed excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw noticed that Firestar wasn't exactly reassured. “Jayfeather and Leafpool are with Sandstorm; they won't let anything happen to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave a hefty sigh, “I know, but I can't help but worry.” Silverstream was always in the back of his mind when he thought about these kind of things. He couldn't help but always worry if the next expecting mother would go out like she did. He couldn't imagine Sandstorm bleeding out trying to bring their children into the world. She wouldn't even get to meet them- and what if their kids decided that they were at fault for killing their mother?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you thinking about what happened to Silverstream?” He snapped out of his thoughts to see Graystripe swimming up towards them, a sad look in his eyes. “Calm down Firestar, nothing like that is going to happen here.” He threw his arm over Firestar's shoulder and grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I'm happy to see you Graystripe, but why exactly are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Graystripe's tail twitched nervously. Firestar glared at him, “You hypocrite.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw frowned. “What exactly is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Graystripe let out a nervous laugh, “Okay, so I <em>might</em> be here because I'd like to know what to do when Millie gives birth...this mermaid stuff is pretty new and I may be a little bit worried?” Firestar let a tiny smile grace his face; seems like he and Sandstorm hadn't been the only ones to get busy, and there were a slew of reported pregnancies across the clan. An entire generation born all at once.</p><p> </p><p>The coral door across from them slid open, and Leafpool swam out, looking satisfied and happy with herself. Seeing his daughter not looking distraught filled him with hope. “Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “I have two new brothers and a new sister!”</p><p> </p><p>Graystripe laughed and pulled Firestar in tighter. “Congrats, you're a father again!” Brambleclaw also gave his congratulations and Squirrelflight was talking adamantly with Leafpool, squealing over their new siblings. Firestar didn't hear a thing they were saying though, his mind replaying Leafpool's words over and over in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Two sons and a daughter. He was overwhelmed with raw emotion and some tears escaped from his eyes. He hastily wiped his eyes, turning to Leafpool, “Can I see them?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “The others are still in there, making sure everything checks out. You can go in when they say so.” He and Squirrelfight gave disappointed groans.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Eventually, the healers filed out of the room, congratulating Firestar on their way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Only Firestar is allowed in for now, and we'll have to come back later to give Sandstorm and your children routine check-ups. Oh, and please be quiet, she's trying to nurse them,” Jayfeather said as he passed the group by.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! You and Leafpool can see them, but I can't?” He tuned out Squirrelflight's exasperated moans and closed the door behind him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Sandstorm on the bed, three bundles of soft seaweed in her arms. She beckoned him to her and he floated over to the bedside slowly, entranced. He could see their little tails peek out from the seaweed.</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm was currently nursing two of them. The scales on her breasts shifted so they could suckle from her greedily. Speechless, he took the one bundle that wasn't nursing and held it gently within his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“The one you're holding is our daughter,” Sandstorm said tiredly. His daughter... She was such a tiny thing. She had light apricot hair peeking out from the seaweed, and her tail and whatever scales she had were also the same color. Almost like her mother, he thought fondly. His sons had stopped nursing and were sleeping quietly within their mother's arms. One had brown and ginger hair, with a brown tail with ginger spots. The other looked just like him, pure ginger hair and tail.</p><p> </p><p>“All these months and we never thought up of names for them,” he said jokingly. Guess they had been too busy working on their perfect nursery that it never came up.</p><p> </p><p>“Have any in mind?” Sandstorm asked. He gave a thoughtful hum as he looked down at his daughter. They wouldn't be given the -kit suffix, since they weren't cats anymore. They would given a prefix until they were of age, when he or one of the other leaders would give them their full warrior name.</p><p> </p><p>They had a few years to figure out to train the apprentices- they already had some to work with to test the proverbial waters.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Coral for her?” Sandstorm smiled, “Coral...I like it.” She looked down at her sons, wondering what name to give them.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could name this one Flame,” she gestured to their brown and ginger son. If he had any misgivings about the name, he didn't make them known. He wasn't going to go against Sandstorm. She had labored for hours to bring them into the world, and if she wanted their son to be called Flame, then he would be called Flame.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't think up of anything for the other one though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me hold him for a little.” He swapped Coral with his unnamed son and held him close. He always wanted a son, now he had two. The tiny merchild have a tiny, happy smile at the feeling of being in his father's arms. The smile was infectious and a bigger smile appeared on Firestar's face. “How about Sun? Our happy little ball of fire,” he said fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a play on words?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar's expression turned somber. “You remember months ago when you told me about that feeling you had when we came back from the Moonpool?” She nodded, not sure where he was going. “You said it was nothing to worry about,” she said suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I might have lied...” She gave him a glare and he held a hand up in a vain attempt to placate her. “I know, I know, it's just we weren't sure if we were correct in what it was and we weren't sure if it was good or bad,” he rambled.</p><p> </p><p>“The Moonpool called us its eternal protectors and we think... we think it made us immortal.”</p><p> </p><p>Sandstorm wasn't sure how to respond to him. “So what, you're going to live forever?” He gave her a nod, and she looked away from him, eyes distant. “So that feeling... am I immortal too?”</p><p> </p><p>“We think it gave immortality to those closest to us.” She gave a hum, “What about our children? I was pregnant with them at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a sigh, “I don't know if it effected them too. But Sandstorm...” She looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile. “There's no one else I want to spend eternity with than you.”</p><p> </p><p>He swam up to her and kissed her, mindful of their children inbetween them. “Help me rule these oceans together?”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, “You're such a dork. Of course I'm staying by your side; you'd be lost without me.”</p><p> </p><p>They shared a tender kiss, hopeful for their future together. He would protect the oceans from any and all threats with his mate by his side, and hopefully his children would join him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew they were going to go far in life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is for all intents and purposes the last chapter for the Bad Ending. I'm keeping it ambiguous so people can come up with their own interpretations with what comes in the future. </p><p>Starclan is on the verge of fading, maybe the Dark Forest kills them all before succumbing themselves. Nevertheless, Oceanclan will eventually forget their cat roots, except the immortal ones. Humans aren't treated too kindly. </p><p>To be honest, this feels more like a Good Ending- oops botched that up!</p><p>I won't say that this is the true end, cause maybe I'll want to write more for this ending in the near future; but until then there won't be anything for the Bad Ending.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Neutral Ending: Rejected By Starclan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate Ending: Where Starclan rejects the leaders</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got almost 1100 hits and over 30 chapters, so I decided to go ahead and write out one of the alternate endings that I said I might write long ago. This can be read after Firestar tells Sandstorm and before anything from Vision of Shadows happens.</p><p>It's basically a Neutral Ending to a Bad Ending.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We're sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The words played on repeat through Firestar's head, and he couldn't do anything but stare ahead blankly. The other leaders were in the same state of shock, not believing what they just heard. For that moment, he didn't think he trusted his ears. Maybe he heard wrong?</p><p> </p><p>But no, here they were once again called to Starclan's territory. It was a long awaited meeting, one where the clan leaders would finally hear Starclan's verdict on their mercat problem. His biggest hope that whatever supporters they had in Starclan had fought for them and managed to convince everyone to let them into Starclan. Maybe tell them that they had a way to remove their tails- which would have been a hard blow since they learned to like being mercats- but at least they wouldn't be shunned and he could go back to normalcy.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, his worst fears came to be. They weren't going to Starclan when they died. As if waiting for the chance, the voice suddenly boomed inside his head and he flinched from its intensity. The other leaders did the same, though the Starclan cats mistook it as the leaders finally processing what was said.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar looked apologetic as she stood in front of them. He couldn't help but think about how fake it looked. Did she really fight for him- fight for all of them? Or did she secretly hate him too?</p><p> </p><p>“Where- where will we go when we die?” Blackstar choked out.</p><p> </p><p>Bluestar gave a defeated sigh. “That has also been discussed. Starclan has decided that you all don't deserve to be sent to the Dark Forest. You will most likely be cast out into the Inbetween, or some kind of Limbo. The higher echelons of Starclan will not say and if they have, they have not disclosed it to any of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Onestar gave a bitter laugh. “So what? Too good for the Dark Forest, but not good enough for Starclan? Even after everything we've done for our clans?”</p><p> </p><p>“We truly are sorry for this. You've all done so well leading the clans, and we hope that you will continue to do so, even if the situation isn't exactly...favorable.” Bluestar sounded like she was having trouble trying to come up with the words to convince them to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“You want us to stay and lead the clans, even though there is no reward for doing so? What, is our reward the continued happiness of the clans? That's reward enough?” Mistystar dryly voiced her thoughts. Firestar couldn't blame her for thinking like that. He loved Thunderclan, and their happiness was his happiness, but what was the point in continuing to lead if they couldn't go to Starclan and watch the fruits of their efforts?</p><p> </p><p>Even worse, his clanmates would go to Starclan eventually and question why their former leader wasn't there. His daughters, his grandkits, his friends, all wondering why he wasn't there with them.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a quick glance to the others, silently communicating with them. They needed to talk about where they would go from here.</p><p> </p><p>The Starclan cats gave one last apology, before the starry land disappeared from their sight forever.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He had gotten up mechanically that morning, eyes blank. He carried on with the day like he would any other. But he couldn't deny that he was broken. Utterly broken and the broken pieces had been smashed into tinier pieces. He hid his weakness from the clan, as usual. He hid everything from Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, who gave him the most concerned looks they had ever given him.</p><p> </p><p>He assured the two that everything was alright. <strike>It wasn't. </strike></p><p> </p><p>He felt light-headed as he swam to the bottom of the lake that night, meeting up with the other leaders. The water was trying to comfort him, in its own strange way, but it wasn't working. It was like all the happiness had been systematically sucked out of him over the past few moons.</p><p> </p><p>They all laid there in the sand, looking lost. No one felt like speaking up. “Now what do we do?” Blackstar muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar lashed his tail. “Let's just go. It's not like Starclan has any power over us anymore. We can live out our lives in the ocean. They clearly think we belong there.” The other three looked at him, acceptance in their eyes. They knew, if it had come to Starclan rejecting them, that this was their best option. If they stayed, they would be miserable. Death wouldn't do them any favors- they would just be taken away from all their clanmates anyway.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn't mean Firestar liked it. Doing this meant leaving without saying goodbye to the clans. There was also another issue...</p><p> </p><p><em>'Take them,' </em>the voice suddenly said.</p><p> </p><p>“I...may have told Brambleclaw and Sandstorm that this was a possible path we would take. They said if...<em>this</em>...came to pass, then they wanted me to take them with us.” The other leaders gave contemplating frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“You know if they leave with us, we would have to live by the shore. They're not mercats like us Firestar, and the Breath of the Ocean only lasts so long,” Mistystar meowed, a serious look in her eyes. It wouldn't be total freedom; he would still be bound by the land in a way.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a shaky smile. “No, only I would have to live by the shore. You three can go ahead and truly be free.” They gave him startled looks. “I'd do anything to stay with them,” he gave a hoarse whisper.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a few heartbeats, before Onestar's expression hardened. “No, we're staying together. The ocean is a big place you know and I...” he took a deep breath, bubbles escaping his mouth, “...I'd rather not be by myself in such a big place.”</p><p> </p><p>“We leave tomorrow then,” Blackstar said with finality. There was nothing else to be said.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar swam up to the surface, looking for a place to dry off without anyone noticing. Instead he noticed Sandstorm and Brambleclaw waiting for him by the shoreline. He silently swam up to them, dragging his tail away from the water and began to dry it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar, are you okay? You've been totally distant today,” Brambleclaw asked, worried for his leader.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a shaky sigh. Time to tell them. “Starclan has made their decision known,” he stated. The two cats ears flipped down, understanding what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>“They- they wouldn't dare!” Brambleclaw meowed in alarm. Firestar only looked down, not meeting their eyes. Sandstorm started giving him licks, tears running down her eyes, and Brambleclaw eventually joined in, trying to not look angry. “What are you going to do now?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We're leaving,” he said bluntly. “If you still want... you can join us. I'll try to stick close to the shore to be with you both, I swear!” His voice took on a pleading tone, scared that the two would change their minds and stay with the clan. It was an undeniable fact that he needed them at this point, their love and understanding the only things keeping him from completely shattering.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even have to ask?” Sandstorm rubbed her cheek against his. He gave a shaky purr when Brambleclaw gave him a determined nod. “It's not like I have anyone else in the clan,” he murmured. They gave him questioningly looks, and he flushed. “Look, I can't bring myself to trust Squirrelflight anymore. The kits I thought were mine are always awkward around me and I... don't really have any friends. You're all I have,” Brambleclaw muttered in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave him an understanding nod and gave him a lick between the ears. “We leave tomorrow night,” he said sadly.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He didn't like the fact that he left Thunderclan without a leader and deputy. He hoped they would do fine and figure things out for themselves. If not, then hopefully Starclan would get off their tails and at least send a sign. They owed Thunderclan that much.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving still hurt though. He had been struggling not to breakdown in front of everyone the day he left. There was no going back now- they would all know what he was and know that he, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw left willingly; they were all going to hate him now.</p><p> </p><p>The four former leaders wanted to reach the ocean as fast as possible, as the full moon was approaching and would shine down on them in only a few days. Luckily, it was like they instinctively knew which way to go, the ocean calling them to its depths.</p><p> </p><p>The journey made Firestar realize how easy and convenient the humans have it. By car, it would have taken a few hours at most. For them, a few days.</p><p> </p><p>They finally reached the sun-drown-place, the four of them overlooking the ocean and sunset with a glazed look. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm gave them all nudges and they all snapped out of their reverence.</p><p> </p><p>The sand was warm under his paws. They gasped in surprise when the cool ocean water rose up to meet them halfway through their trek through the sand. The tide wasn't supposed to shift so rapidly, and certainly not this far upland. The moon hadn't even risen yet.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his hind legs and tail meld together to form his tail, and he stood up on his front paws, wondering what was going on. The water coiled around his tail and paws, and it felt like the ocean was giving him a welcoming embrace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Welcome back home, my protectors.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The leaders shared confused looks, wondering who the voice was. Was the ocean itself talking to them? Sandstorm and Brambleclaw gave jolts at the voice suddenly reverberating through their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar felt a familiar sensation, the same one he had when Mako called for them. He frowned, “Are you... Mako?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am indeed. I'm glad you've all come to your senses. You belong here, within the ocean, not amongst the denizens of the land who would so callously throw you away. They don't appreciate how special you've become.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mako spoke its praises of the four, and they couldn't help but soak up its words. This being thought they were special and wanted. It made them feel warm inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have a gift for you, my children.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw and Sandstorm watched as the four writhed in pleasure, more fins starting to protrude from their tails and more scales making their way up their faces. They shifted from one paw to the other, wanting to rush up to Firestar to make sure he was okay, but knew that the spirit of Mako wouldn't be happy with the intrusion. They felt completely left out and were worried that Mako was taking him away from them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come home my children. It's time you took your place as my protectors of the ocean. Be happy and free.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar nodded happily, letting the water guide them home. Firestar almost let himself be pulled in as well, and then he remembered the two cats standing behind him, the ones who stood by him and supported his strange new form.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped himself from darting forward like the others. Instead he turned around and pulled himself over to Sandstorm and Brambleclaw, looking conflicted. “I'm not leaving you both,” he whispered. They gave him loving nuzzles. “Go. It's okay-we want you to finally be happy and this is it,” Brambleclaw gave a sad mew.</p><p> </p><p>His tail twitched and he stood with them stubbornly. If he dove into the ocean now, he wouldn't want to come back. He would be swimming all over the world, and he didn't want Sandstorm and Brambleclaw to wait for him to return every... it could very well be moons before he returned. The full moon was rising and it was making his head hazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Please... I don't want to leave them,” he whispered to no one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you wish for them to be by your side, my child?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He could feel tears run down his face as his body shook, his body wanting to jump in with the others and his heart and mind wanting to stay with his family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be still my child. There is no need to cry. There will not be any separation tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw and Sandstorm gave confused glances at each other, wondering what Mako meant. The moon shown even brighter, and the water around them started bubbling gently, water particles starting to rise into the air. Firestar gave a delighted gasp, knowing what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I give you a gift. If these two cats wish to join as protectors, then they shall have it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Firestar's tail twitched excitedly as he watched Sandstorm's and Brambleclaw's hind legs meld together to form their own tails. They gave confused meows at the feeling of their legs being bound together, before looking behind them and letting out surprised gasps at seeing their new appendages. The ocean water rose up slightly to roll over their new tails, and the two new mercats gave pleasured gasps as the feeling of saltwater hitting their tails sent a pleasant feeling into their heads that spread throughout their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar himself gave a pleased hiss- the lake had been nice, but it had nothing on the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered to Mako. The water wrapped around him tighter, as if saying you're welcome. This being actually cared. It had already done more for him than Starclan ever had.</p><p> </p><p>He gave the two nuzzles and gestured for them to follow him into their new home. They eagerly let the water guide them and they jumped into the water, the other three mercats waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar let the full moon engulf his mind and ease his worries away. He had his two precious treasures with him now. Everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the clans noticed eventually. They panicked as usual. What else to do when your leader disappears a second time? As for Mako, it expended all its energy bringing itself to Firestar and co. as well as turning Brambo and Sandy into mercats themselves. The Moonpool won't be active again for a few moons. </p><p>Are they also immortal here? Maybe....maybe not... who knows?</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Neutral Ending: XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darktail battle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I copied from the books again... sorry Erins. Please don't sue I'm broke. </p><p>Not much to say here really(except my Birthday's coming up in a few days. Wooo another reminder that summer goes by quickly T.T) Spoiler alert: Onestar doesn't die... obviously. Can't drown a mercat.</p><p>Also I'm pretty sure this chapter's short. Sorry bout' that.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every part of Firestar tingled in excitement as he and his gathered forces made their way to Darktail and his Kin. They had once again settled near the Shadowclan border, which angered Blackstar to no end. The Kin thought that if they moved camps quickly enough, the clans would never find out where they hunkered down.</p><p> </p><p>Shame it didn't work that way. He was excited to do battle again but one look at the sky sent all his excitement into panic and nervousness. The sky had gone dark, not because the sun had gone down, but because it was thick with rain clouds. He could sense a storm was coming. This was bad- one drop he could handle- just a quick dry. Continuous rain on the other paw... their secret would be uncovered for sure.</p><p> </p><p>If the four of them combined all their powers together, they could probably stop the storm from happening.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar halted, raising his tail to signal to his followers that they should do the same. They were near Darktail's camp. The warriors of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and about half of Riverclan drew close together—a mass of cats, their paw steps almost silent as they padded over the somewhat thick layer of pine needles on the forest floor, their eyes gleaming with eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Firestar asked Leafstar. The SkyClan leader gave him a brisk nod, then leaped up onto the lowest branch of a nearby pine tree. With a whisk of her tail she ordered her Clan to follow her. They would be attacking from above.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of preparation, he gave the signal to attack, and cats charged into the makeshift camp. Rogue cats were tumbling out of their nests and makeshift dens, clearly having been asleep and totally surprised by the sheer force of the attack being unleashed onto them. He could see Darktail's pale shape in the dim light, snarling out orders to his cats, but it didn't seem like they took notice in the wake of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was going smoothly, until there was a flash of light and the air shook with the sound of thunder, drowning out the screeches of the cats tearing into each other. A fat drop of rain splashed <em>right next to Firestar</em>, and he knew that he and the others needed to stop this before the rain actually started.</p><p> </p><p>He gave frantic signals to the other three leaders and subtly pointed upwards, and they understood immediately. It was hard, juggling fighting cats coming his way while moving his paw and energy to stop the rain from pouring down. He didn't know how long they could keep that up for. Especially when he felt Onestar stop, and he could see Onestar and Darktail taking swipes at each other through the fighting.</p><p> </p><p>There was another flash of lightning, and Firestar felt sweat run down his fur as he, Blackstar, and Mistystar struggled to contain it. Water wasn't meant to be held back. Darktail's voice rose above the thunder. “Kin! Follow me! If you’re smart enough, retreat with me—you deserve to survive!” At their leader’s command, the rogue cats tore themselves away from fighting with the Clans and raced after Darktail out of the camp. Firestar hissed a silent curse as they escaped into clan territory.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well, the plan was still working. They prepared for the possibility of the Kin doing that.</p><p> </p><p>He got some amusement out of seeing the former Shadowclan apprentices Blackstar complained about also fleeing with Darktail. The clan cats stood back and watched them go.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow the rogues!” Firestar yowled, and the clan cats rushed after the Kin in fierce pursuit. He was still struggling to hold back the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar bounced up to his paws and raced to join the pursuit. “Firestar!” he yowled, as he went. “Darktail is mine!” Firestar almost rolled his eyes; he wished Onestar would <em>help </em>them with the water problem- Darktail was being taken care of already. Nevertheless, he also joined in as the rogues headed down to the lake. The leaders had their misgivings about being so close to the water.</p><p> </p><p>Dark shapes rose up out of the shallow water at the edge of the lake as the rogues burst out into open space. Stunned, the rogue cats skidded to a halt, staring in utter disbelief at the RiverClan warriors who had been lying there in wait. They had been tricked into thinking that all the clan cats were participating in the initial fight. Slowly they began to advance, cutting off the rogues’ retreat. The rogues spun around and fled back toward the forest, only to be confronted by the clan leaders, with the rest of the clan cats beside them, ranged in a threatening line along the edge of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>As Onestar leaped forward, with the clans hard on his paws, most of the rogues broke away with terrified shrieks, dodging and diving under outstretched claws as they tried to escape. Only Darktail stood still, confronting Onestar.</p><p> </p><p>“You would never have made it as a warrior,” Onestar taunted Darktail. “You would have been better off as a kittypet.” Darktail let out an enraged shriek and sprang at Onestar. The two collided in a tangle of fur, claws and teeth, wrestling with each other. Firestar's heart clenched, and so did Blackstar's and Mistystar's as Onestar and Darktail rolled dangerously close to the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Onestar! You're getting too close to the water!” he yowled out. They wished they could help, Mistystar or Firestar could have dragged Darktail into the lake and drown him if they weren't so busy trying to keep the heavens from pouring down. A jolt of terror struck through Firestar as Onestar and Darktail rolled into the water and disappeared under the water.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonononononono-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He caught sight of the water thrashing around where Darktail and Onestar were. On Onestar's end, Onestar gave a furious hiss as his legs were replaced by his tail. He saw Darktail look wide-eyed at him, totally in shock at his father looking half-fish and completely fine in the water. He wasn't drowning at all.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar's eyes glowed white in fury at this cat almost costing him his secret. He easily pushed Darktail deeper into the water, and Darktail's struggles began slowing down as he slowly drowned. Onestar slit his throat open, and watched as the light in Darktail's eyes darkened. He didn't feel remorse for this cat. Onestar made a bad decision in his youth and he lamented that he could have handled the situation better. But what he did didn't excuse anything Darktail did.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear his warrior's voices call for him from the surface. He looked around wildly, trying to think up of a plan. He couldn't just pop up from the water in front of everyone. He swam away towards the island, hoping to convince everyone that an underwater current dragged him away while he was unconscious from oxygen loss and spat him out onto the shore of the gathering island.</p><p> </p><p>Even as he was welcomed back as he pretended to stagger to his clanmates later that night, the panic and terror never went away. To think he was that close to blowing the leader's secret.</p><p> </p><p>He learned to like being a mercat. Running through the moor was one thing, but speeding through the water almost felt like flying. His tail was built for speed. He felt good in the water.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what he would do if his clanmates found out his half-fish side. And with Starclan taking forever to get back at them with the acceptance situation...</p><p> </p><p>He supposed he could always give into the voice's suggestions. Living his life out in the ocean... it didn't sound so bad. He wouldn't have to keep fumbling around trying to keep everything a secret for one.</p><p> </p><p>If he absolutely had to leave, he hoped the other leaders would join him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In H20, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki, (and Bella in season 3) came together to create giant freak storm. So if mermaids can create storms, why shouldn't they be able to stop them? Weather powers can come in handy! </p><p>The mermaids have enough power to create a giant pillar of light(which I'm pretty sure is just a giant tower of pressurized water) to shoot a meteor off course. So with the leaders having been in the Moonpool during a solar eclipse, and the Moonpool/Mako taking interest in them, they're bound to be a lot more powerful than the H20 mermaids.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Good Ending: XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darktail battle but everyone knows that mercats can't be drowned... except Darktail apparently</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, only two more days until my B-Day. Maybe I'll do that Dragon thing for it. </p><p>We're getting into the second half of Vision of Shadows which... I don't think is necessary? Honestly from what I read, it was mostly drama with Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. Skyclan needs a place to stay, Rowanstar still can't control his clan(not that there's much left), and Riverclan does a Windclan. It's a mess and as I said: there shall be no drama in this house!</p><p>Sorry for short chapters lately. </p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comments means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar watched amusedly as Onestar and Darktail wrestled with each other on the ground, surely but steadily rolling towards the lake. They had been informed that Darktail's favorite method of killing was by drowning cats. Darktail wasn't exactly subtle about it; every time he was near water, Darktail tried to drown a clan cat. The leaders knew a pattern when they sensed it.</p><p> </p><p>They all shook with laughter as the two cats rolled into the lake, vanishing under the waves. Leafstar and the Skyclan cats look at them, appalled. “Aren't you all going to help him?” Leafstar asked, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar shook his head amused. “He'll be fine. Darktail can't do anything to him in the water.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Leafstar stared at him confused. She noticed his paw was slightly out, pawpads up towards the sky, making light motions. He wasn't the only one doing the action as she caught Mistystar and Blackstar doing the same. “What are you all even doing?” she asked bemused.</p><p> </p><p>“Stopping the storm from pelting us,” Blackstar meowed lazily, a look of concentration on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We've been expending all our time and attention on making sure it doesn't rain. It wouldn't do for us to turn in the middle of a battle after all,” Mistystar commented.</p><p> </p><p>The Skyclan cats had no idea what to make of their words. They were all startled when Onestar popped out of the lake, looking completely uninjured. Leafstar squinted, what was wrong with his ears? They looked like fins.</p><p> </p><p>“You finished up?” Firestar asked. Onestar gave a sigh and nodded. “What did you do with the body?”</p><p> </p><p>“Buried it. Let the ground soak in some nutrients. It was that or let the fish slowly take bites out of him and who knows how long that would take. I didn't want him stinking up the lake.” He gave an odd look over to the Skyclan cats, who all stared into space at hearing Onestar's voice. “What's up with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They're not used to our voices. They don't know we're mercats remember?” Firestar meowed.</p><p> </p><p>Onestar lifted his tail up and smacked it down onto the water, creating a loud splash that snapped the Skyclan cats out of their minor trances. “Great, how do we know they won't have a negative reaction?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you care? If they don't like it, then they can leave and head back to their gorge or whatever,” Blackstar said uncaringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ta-tail...” Leafstar sputtered. She turned her eyes over to Firestar. “Did- did you know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. We're all mercats. This only happens when we touch water.”</p><p> </p><p>“But- I've seen you touch water! You didn't turn into,” she gestured to Onestar, “into that!”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave her an amused look. “I wasn't a mercat back when I restored Skyclan. It's only the four of us that are like this.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a somewhat betrayed look. “Why didn't you tell me when we arrived?”</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn't a good time to tell you. We were a little more preoccupied with the whole Darktail thing,” Firestar tried assuring her. He gave a tired sigh, looking up at the rain-clogged storm clouds. He turned back to Brambleclaw and the deputies. “Can I trust you all to rid the territories of any remnants the Kin may have left behind? We'd love to help, but we won't be of any use once the rain starts.”</p><p> </p><p>Brambleclaw nodded, realization lighting his features. “You've all been stopping the storm from starting,” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly everyone,” Blackstar said sarcastically with a pointed look at Onestar. “I was busy with Darktail!” Onestar exclaimed. “Our warriors had it handled before you decided it was personal,” Blackstar drawled. The two glared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar sighed. “Anyway, we've never really stopped rain from coming down for this long before. It's getting tiring and I don't think we're going to make it back to our camps before we lose control,” he said, giving the clouds above a calculating look. It was getting harder to stop the storm. Water didn't like being controlled, and the storm was pushing itself against their control.</p><p> </p><p>Mistystar gave Blackstar a smack with her tail before entering the water, sighing in content. Blackstar gave her a glare before joining her. Firestar too hopped into the lake, giving his tail a stretch before turning to Leafstar. “We'll explain everything about this later, okay? It's just not a good time now,” he said apologetically. Her eyes glazed over at the sound of his voice and Firestar had to bite back a smirk. She and her clan would get used to his voice soon enough, just like the rest of the clans.</p><p> </p><p>He let his control of the storm drop, as did the other leaders, and quickly dove underwater before the clans got drenched. They didn't want to catch blame for doing so.</p><p> </p><p>The clan cats gave angry hisses as the rain quickly clung onto their pelts, making them wet and heavy. Brambleclaw clicked his teeth. “Must be good being a mercat...”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“So mercats...” Leafstar trailed off. They reconvened at the lake shore a day later after all the rain and storm clouds passed. They told her everything, the part where they turned into humans, the part about the solar eclipse and the Moonpool at Mako, and especially the part where they were turned into mermaids, which transferred over to when they were transported back to the clans as cats.</p><p> </p><p>They also told her about their half-moon meetings. “So you all go underwater for these meetings. I'm supposed to just sit here while you're all having fun?” Leafstar said glumly, feeling left out.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar winced. “It's not a matter of having fun, it's a matter of needing to be in water. We decided might as well have half-moon meetings while we're at it. We're not trying to leave you out Leafstar. We've been doing these before we knew Skyclan was coming to the lake.” She didn't look reassured. If anything, she looked even more put out.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, we can either meet at the shore or we could...” he trailed off, looking embarrassed, “...we could bring you underwater with us.” The other three leaders also looked embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“But that would require us to-” Onestar started before Mistystar shoved her paw over his muzzle. None of them particularly liked giving out the Breath of the Ocean when it wasn't a loved one. Kissing a cat that wasn't their mate was awkward enough, but none of them wanted to continuously do it with Leafstar.</p><p> </p><p>Leafstar shook her head. “No, you don't need to do that. You're only doing this because you need relief right? There's no need to add me in.”</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't hear anything but the quiet ambiance of the forest around them for a few moments. Firestar lowered his ears. “..I'm really sorry Leafstar. I wish we could include you but...”</p><p> </p><p>“But I'm not a mercat and can't breathe underwater I know,” she said. “At least I don't have to hide when it rains,” she smirked at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, she's really going there,” Blackstar meowed. Mistystar held out a paw and formed a small water sphere and dropped it onto his head. He sputtered in confusion, whirling around to glare at Mistystar before jumping into the lake. He splashed her, and soon enough all five leaders were embroiled in a splash war, laughing and playing together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty sure what's going to happen next time will be obvious. If not, then... stick around to find out? </p><p>Not sure how to go about next arc, but before then I gotta do Squirrelflight's Hope. For the Neutral Ending, it will be a lot of heartache and pain for poor Fires. Anyone who read it will know why. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Neutral Ending: Where events play out as Canon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The leaders die like in canon. Tigerstar and Firestar both die at the end of the Dark Forest battle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an alternate ending I wanted to push out. Firestar isn't rejected by Starclan, but he certainly doesn't feel welcome either...<br/>Sorry if people are waiting for the actual endings to update, but I'm just not feeling all that inspired to write anything lately. I think Ignite took all my attention away. Oops</p><p>This is another Neutral to Bad Ending! Or Bad-ish. This is what happens when people are too afraid of speaking up to the majority. </p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar laid down next to the starry replica lake, looking down forlornly at his paws. He lazily raised a paw and willed the water to move to his command, wanting to see how the living clans were doing. He wanted to see how the leaders were faring without him, but above all, he wanted to check on Brambleclaw and Sandstorm.</p><p> </p><p>He could remember the Dark Forest battle clearly. He and Tigerstar battled it out in the Thunderclan camp, just the two of them, no interference. He had killed Tigerstar, but shortly succumbed to his wounds afterwards. He hadn't dared use his powers, or fight near a body of water. Maybe he could have saved some cats if he done something, and guilt ate him up on the inside at the thought of the lives that were lost. He could have saved them, but he hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>He was thankfully allowed into Starclan, but it hadn't been a warm welcome. Cats had given him either a weird look, averted their eyes, or gave him looks of anger or disgust. Everyone avoided him. Some cats he knew in life, like Cinderpelt, Bluestar, and Yellowfang tried talking to him, before some other cat interjected and led them away. He was constantly lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Only one day into Starclan and he was already outcasted. The water shifted to show Brambleclaw preparing himself to receive his nine lives, Jayfeather coaxing him away from Firestar's body. He looked like he had seen better days, with his pelt littered with injuries and the sad, empty look in his eyes. He wasn't taking Firestar's death well.</p><p> </p><p>He heard pawsteps behind him and he looked over to see Cinderpelt standing a few fox-lengths away.</p><p> </p><p>“Starclan is convening to discuss who's giving Brambleclaw his nine lives. You should come.” He nodded and got up to his paws, following Cinderpelt to the meeting place, neither one of them talking to each other, Cinderpelt not knowing what to say and Firestar afraid someone would pull her away from him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Cinderpelt gave one last look at him before joining the crowd. He sat by the edge, staring off into the distance as cats near him gave him strange looks and edged away from him. He kept his ears pricked as Starclan asked for cats to step forward to give Brambleclaw a life. He saw cats like Cinderpelt, Lionheart, Bluestar, Ferncloud, and Mousefur stand forward. Before long there were eight cats chosen.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone else to give Brambleclaw the final life?” Firestar's paws itched to step forward, wanting to give his apprentice his last life, to assure him that Firestar had made it into Starclan.</p><p> </p><p>“I will give him a life,” Firestar said as he stepped forward. Cats gave startled hisses, not realizing that he was even there. Many of them were muttering to each other, rolling their eyes at him. His ears flattened on his head, surely they weren't going to deny him this?</p><p> </p><p>“You? Give Brambleclaw a life? Get real. He should receive a life from a full-blooded Starclan cat, not some <em>half-breed kittypet</em>,” Oakstar, a past leader of Thunderclan spat out nearby. Firestar lashed his tail in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“He was <em>my </em>deputy, <em>my </em>apprentice, <em>my </em>successor! He's going to expect me to give him a life! You can't deny me or him something like this. Why let me into Starclan if you won't include me in anything?” He could hear the cats around him, still not convinced. Despair flooded him; when had he received so much disrespect and hate?</p><p> </p><p>His eyes met the eyes of cats he knew: Ravenpaw, Cinderpelt, Bluestar, Yellowfang, <em>anybody</em>. Why weren't they speaking up in support of him? Were they afraid of being ostracized too?</p><p> </p><p>Another past Thunderclan leader, Sunstar, gave him a look of pity. “Maybe you should just leave for now. Your being here is agitating some of the cats, and they'll cool down if you do. Rest assured, Brambleclaw will receive his nine lives. There's nothing to worry about Firestar.” They really were going to deny him the right to give Brambleclaw a life.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the past leaders, “I guess my <em>being here</em> will agitate the cats at his ceremony too, right? I won't be allowed there either?” No one answered him. He gave a huff and the crowd parted for him as he left. He sat down by the lake once more and allowed the silent tears to fall. He wanted to see Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, and the rest of the clan, who didn't know about his secret. Not that it was so secret now.</p><p> </p><p>Was it selfish of him to want the other leaders with him too? Then they could all share the pain of being Starclan's outcasts. More importantly, he wouldn't be alone.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Brambleclaw gave a few shorts gasps as the painful wave that came with receiving the eighth life passed. He steadied himself, trying to scan the rows of Starclan cats for the last cat to give him a life. He already knew who it would be though, and he held out on hope that Firestar was accepted into Starclan.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach dropped as Cinderpelt came forward. He was surprised to see her, but she wasn't the cat he wanted to get his last life from. His eyes scanned the crowds wildly. Where was Firestar?</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you didn't expect to see me here,” she said, her voice full of melancholy. “It took a while, but I'm here now.” She reached forward hesitantly, aware of Brambleclaw's bemused expression. She starting doubting if giving Brambleclaw the final life was okay. Firestar should be standing here, not her.</p><p> </p><p>The Starclan cats were taken aback when Brambleclaw gave an angered growl. “Where is he? Why isn't Firestar giving me a life? Did you all really reject him from Starclan?” Cats averted their gazes, and some stubbornly looked him in the eyes when he passed his gaze over them. “Well?” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“He's here but...” Cinderpelt trailed off, knowing that if she continued a lot of cats wouldn't be happy with her.</p><p> </p><p>“But?” Brambleclaw pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn't let him give you a life, or even let him witness the ceremony,” she sighed. Brambleclaw's fur bristled. “Where is he then?”</p><p> </p><p>Cinderpelt hesitated, before meowing, “He's by the lake. He's always there,” she gestured towards a direction with her tail, giving Brambleclaw a nod. He nodded back and finally found the strength to move his paws and ran for it. Starclan cats gave enraged hisses as he sped by them, furious that he interrupted his own ceremony for Firestar.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived by the starry lake, and looked around for a ginger pelt. Finally, he spotted Firestar laying down next to the water, depressed. Anger filled him at the sight. Firestar should have been giving him a life, should have been mingling with friends in Starclan, not being ostracized for being a mercat!</p><p> </p><p>“Firestar!” he yowled, before racing forward. Firestar's ears pricked and he got up and turned around to face him, his face lit up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn't you be receiving your nine lives? Or do you already have them all? Starclan usually sends new leaders back to the waking world as soon as the ninth life is received, so how are you still running around Starclan?” Firestar was rambling at this point, but he was so happy to see Brambleclaw, see a cat who wouldn't give him strange or disgusted looks.</p><p> </p><p>“I received eight. But I wanted you to give me my ninth.”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar was silent, registering his words, before warmth bloomed in his chest. Brambleclaw interrupted his own nine lives ceremony for him?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Brambleclaw...” He reached out to touch his muzzle to Brambleclaw's forehead. “With this life I give you <em><b>acceptance</b></em>. Every clan has a part to play, and the lake needs all four to function. Cats with the weirdest quirks can be some of the most helpful in the long run, no matter where they come from.”</p><p> </p><p>A bolt of lightning shot through his paws and reverberated through his body. He felt fear and sadness engulf him, before there was warmth and a feeling of being accepted. Was this how Firestar felt with the other leaders?</p><p> </p><p>He realized that all of Firestar's life was him trying to be accepted by not only Thunderclan, but all the clans. He wanted to show them all that he wasn't some soft kittypet, only for his transformation into a mercat to ruin it all. The other three leaders, as well as Brambleclaw himself were the only ones who accepted him for who he was, and he accepted them for what they were, even Brambleclaw.</p><p> </p><p>“It's over,” Firestar whispered in his ear. “I'm so proud of you, Bramblestar.” He still looked sad, knowing that Bramblestar would wake up and he would be all alone again.</p><p> </p><p>“How could they do this to you?” Bramblestar whispered, pushing his head onto Firestar's neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not so bad. No one's attacked me yet at least. Soon enough the other leaders will join and I won't be alone anymore.” Bramblestar gave an inward growl. The other three mercats would be ostracized as well. Firestar was hopeful for their arrivals, because he had no one else to turn to. He woke up with an intense anger and bitterness towards Starclan.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave a deep, sad sigh as Bramblestar disappeared, waking up and ready to lead Thunderclan. He was alone again. He jumped into the lake, his tail working to bring him to the bottom. The water shifted around him, welcoming him into its depths.</p><p> </p><p>The water was his only friend in Starclan. It wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He protected the waters and it protected him in turn. He would stay here if cats wanted him away so badly. He would be out of everycat's fur.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, this was meant to be a oneshot, but of course it's not. There will be more chapters for this, and possibly more for the Rejected ending as well? Not sure about the latter yet. </p><p>Bramblestar might do something that will be the equivalent of flipping Starclan the bird...</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Plays out like Canon: II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bramblestar gives Starclan the proverbial bird</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yesterday my family took me out to eat at a restaurant I wanted to go to for my birthday. We couldn't do it on my actual birthday, and yesterday was the best time to do it. We had to eat outside cause, you know, Covid. It wasn't bad, except the waiter messed up my dessert order and got me a milkshake instead of ice cream... This is why you shouldn't have two things under the same name on the menu. He thought I wanted the milkshake version and didn't think to ask me... for the record I had no idea it was even a milkshake, I thought I was ordering ice cream ;-;</p><p>As usual when we go out for extended periods of time, I got a headache. Headaches don't make me usually want to write, and I struggled thinking up of what to update. I couldn't really think so I decided to go for the second part of the Alt. Ending in which events play out as Canon.  </p><p>Well, the Chapter Index is about to look completely messed up. Darn.</p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firestar waved Blackstar over with a flick of his tail. Blackstar gave him a relieved look and joined him by the starry lake. Blackstar had gone down fighting a bunch of badgers that had attacked Shadowclan during the flooding.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though the welcome hasn't been all that good, not that I don't deserve it, but I'm glad that I didn't need to deal with all the flooding. Too much water to step around.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar had been even less received than Firestar had. It wasn't just because he was a mercat, but there were cats judging him for past actions, back when he had been Brokenstar's and Tigerstar's deputies. The only one who talked to him was Russetfur, and when a cat tried pulling her away from Blackstar she hissed at them and told gave her best cat version of telling one to screw off.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar himself had been awkward around her, still blaming himself for her death and wondering how she had taken to him being a mercat. She had swatted his ears and told him bluntly that she didn't care about the latter and that the former wasn't his fault. They had gone back to their tsundere routine together, even though Blackstar was adamant that <em>they weren't into each other like that</em>. At the very least, Blackstar had a friend who cared, not including Firestar himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lately Firestar's friends had gained a boost in confidence. Cinderpelt snuck around to see and talk to him and left before anyone missed her. Their talks were short, but frequent. Yellowfang didn't take any nonsense from cats trying to stop her from seeing Firestar and proved that her warrior skills hadn't dulled during her time as a medicine cat. Bluestar and Ravenpaw made time to see him as well, not happy with how he was treated. He wondered how many cats actually were okay with him and were just too scared to go against the majority. He couldn't blame Ravenpaw at least for acting like that; all his life he was scared of speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>There were still a lot of cats that hated him and Blackstar, purely because of the power they held that surpassed that of Starclans'.</p><p> </p><p>Blackstar nudged him, casting a glance at the water, a mischievous look in his eyes. He nodded and they both jumped into the water. He gave a meow of surprise as Blackstar tackled him and shot off into the water. He gave a mock glare before swimming off after him, intent on chasing him down in their little game of tag. The lake was filled was their joyful laughs, knowing that nothing could hurt them in the water.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bramblestar glared down into the Moonpool, before his body was wracked with shivers and he gave a big sneeze. He hated having whitecough, but it had actually been a big boon for him this time around. Jayfeather had insisted for him to stay in camp, even though it was the night of the gathering. He gave some protest as to not appear suspicious; what leader would want to stay in camp during a gathering? He didn't want to be seen as weak, but this time he was happy to stay in camp, so he let Squirrelflight take his place at the Gathering.</p><p> </p><p>He had waited moons for this moment. He was glad that he waited though. The lake had flooded and he watched as all the leaders struggled to stay away from the water, trying to keep their secret from being found. Blackstar had unfortunately died, but he hoped that Firestar had a companion up in Starclan now. He hadn't found the right time to go the Moonpool at this very specific time, and then his kits had been born. He had to watch Dandelionkit grow weaker and weaker until she died, which tore him apart on the inside. It had only been a moon since her death.</p><p> </p><p>His kits were currently sleeping away in the nursery and the cats still in camp were dozing off or asleep. He would have been stuck in the medicine den if Briarlight had still been awake. But she wasn't, and it had been so easy sneaking off and getting out of the camp to get to the Moonpool.</p><p> </p><p>He recalled Firestar's stories of Mako and hoped they would be true here. He waited for moonhigh, fur fluffed up against the cold. He watched in anticipation as the moon came overhead and shined its light onto the Moonpool.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw hung open in shock as the water started bubbling, water particles rising into the air. His breath hitched; he had been right about the Moonpool! If he jumped in now, there would be no going back. He would become a creature of the water if he did this. He would be possibly angering Starclan in the process even.</p><p> </p><p>Angering Starclan didn't seem so bad actually. If they had a problem with it, then it sounded like it was their problem not his.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the water slowly, trying to keep himself afloat. He stayed in the water until the moon had passed by, the bubbling stopping as if it had never happened. He got out of the Moonpool, shaking his body and flinging water everywhere. He shivered, knowing that he was definitely getting greencough for this.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>True to his word, he <em>had</em> gotten greencough from his little dip into the Moonpool. Thankfully he had been careful in sneaking back into camp, and Jayfeather and Leafpool had suspected nothing. He made a speedy recovery, not losing any lives to the sickness.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down at his and Firestar's secluded spot right next to the river, wanting to see if the Moonpool had really done it's magic. His body trembled in excitement as he dipped his paw into the water and waited. He felt a strange tingling sensation go through him before it stopped and he gasped excitedly as he felt his hind legs feel bound together into a single appendage. He didn't need to turn around to know that he had a tail now, but craned his head around to see anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He had a dark brown tail, black stripes lining his sides. It was beautiful, but in his opinion, nothing was more beautiful than seeing Firestar's tail light up in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to test out his powers, but for now he was going to enjoy what came next as he slid into the river. He gave a short gasp at the feeling of the water caressing his scales. That felt <em>good.</em> He could see why Firestar and the other mercats loved the water so much.</p><p> </p><p>He was still angry at Starclan though. There was no reason for them to hate Firestar so much and he couldn't think up of a reason for why he <em>should</em> be hated. He clenched his paws and he felt the water heat up around him. He blinked and clenched his paws again, focusing on his anger. The water in front of him started heating up and bubbling up to the surface. He had the same powers Firestar had!</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Firestar, I'm just like you now!'</em> he thought happily. He twirled around in the water, letting his tail do the work for him. Swimming around like this was liberating.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“What have you done Bramblestar?” He opened his eyes to see Firestar in front of him, amused yet worried.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that Starclan is furious with what you've done right?” Firestar sighed. So Starclan did become mad at him for becoming a mercat? He couldn't have cared less about what they thought though.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to be like you. Give you one more companion that understands how you feel. You're right, the feeling of the water, swimming, the whole thing with the tails, it's all amazing!” His voice held an air of reverence, not understanding how anyone could hate such a thing. He gave Firestar a slow blink, “I waited for the right time and turned myself into a mercat <em>for you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Firestar gave him a purr. “You did this for me?” he breathed. “That's sweet of you, but you know that you're in the same danger of being rejected from Starclan because of what you've done? We were turned into mercats by accident; you turned yourself into one willingly. In their eyes, they have more of a reason to keep you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Bramblestar lashed his tail, fully understanding what he had done. He knew Starclan would be mad. Firestar wasn't upset that he was mercat, or that he had turned into one willingly; he was upset that Starclan's chances of rejecting Bramblestar were even higher now.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I did. I've had moons to think over this,” he looked Firestar in the eye, “and I don't really care what Starclan thinks. I don't care about a bunch of cats I've never met, I just care about the cats I do know, like you. I didn't want you to be lonely,” his tone turned desperate, as if he was trying to convince Firestar that what he did was right.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar sighed and laid his head on Bramblestar's neck. Bramblestar relaxed, knowing that Firestar wouldn't stay mad on him for long. He looked over Firestar's shoulder to see the starry lake where he received his last life next to. He trembled with excitement and gave Firestar a pleading look. Firestar purred amused and gave a nod, and they both jumped into the lake together.</p><p> </p><p>They swam together leisurely, Bramblestar enjoying that fact that he was swimming as a mercat with Firestar. He always had wanted to do this with Firestar! His excitement got the better of him and he playfully tackled Firestar. Firestar gave a playful growl and the two spent the rest of the dream playing in the lake. He could see Firestar was more relaxed than he had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a disappointed sigh as he woke up, wishing he had had more time to be with Firestar. He didn't need Starclan, all he needed were cats who cared about him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glinted as he spotted Sandstorm outside the elders' den, watching her grandkits play fight with each other. He signaled to her, and she looked up at him with questioning eyes. He gestured outside the camp and the two exited the camp, Bramblestar leading her through the territory to the river.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember how I told you about the mercats?” She nodded, remembering asking Bramblestar what Firestar had wanted to tell her so badly before he died. The story didn't seem real to her, but it fit in with Firestar's weird behavior. She wasn't sure if she believed it though, with her having no proof that it was real.</p><p> </p><p>Bramblestar couldn't catch the other leaders alone so that they could show her. But now he had proof for her.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down and touched the water, and Sandstorm's eyes widened as his hind legs were replaced by a scaly fish tail. She sat down on her haunches, shocked. “The mercat stuff is real?” she whispered. She had seen Bramblestar touch water before, and he hadn't turned into this.</p><p> </p><p>“I've seen you touch water before. How are you suddenly a mercat?” she asked suspiciously. He grinned at her, “While I was stuck in camp during the Gathering, I snuck off to the Moonpool. Once the full moon's shine hit the water, I jumped in and now I'm like this!” he meowed cheerfully. She blinked; of course no one would be at the Moonpool during a full-moon because everyone would be either at the Gathering or be at camp, waiting for news from the Gathering.</p><p> </p><p>“Why tell me how to become a mercat though? Shouldn't this be a secret?” She felt like she was intruding onto something she shouldn't know of.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you want to be like Firestar? Be like him in this sense?” She was taken aback by the seriousness in his eyes and voice. She mulled over her thoughts, if Firestar was truly a mercat, and if she became a mercat as well, she could actually be with him, neither one separated by land or water.</p><p> </p><p>“He's there you know, in Starclan. He's really lonely Sandstorm, the other cats ostracize him for being the way he is. His friends can't even talk to him without being pulled away. Don't you want to help him?” She frowned, her poor mate was alone... If she became a mercat as well, no one could stop her from being with her mate.</p><p> </p><p>Bramblestar smiled, clenching his paw at his body, steam arising as he did so. He marveled at his new powers, happy that he had watched Firestar enough to know what to do. “You can stay at camp during the next Gathering. It's up to you if you wish to go to the Moonpool though.” He flicked his tail happily as her gaze hardened, a determined look in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly think there will a part three to this. In H20, there are multiple Moonpools, and we only know that there are at least two of them in that universe. Why can't the Warriors Moonpool be a mermaid Moonpool then? So Bramblestar's a mercat now, and that's his version of giving Starclan the middle finger. </p><p>Sandstorm was told the full story, and now knows that mercats are real and that Firestar is in Starclan, very lonely because of the mercat business. She might be the next one to flip Starclan the bird. And when she dies in the Apprentice's Quest? Just means that she gets to give Firestar company a lot faster. </p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Plays out like Canon: III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't feeling up to updating Ignite, and I had something going on again today so I wouldn't be able to update at the normal time anyway. So I decided that since H20 hasn't had an update in over a month...</p><p>So here's an update. You're welcome.</p><p>Also please tell me if you see any errors, my keyboard is being super finicky and keeps adddding extra letters even though I only pressedd down on the letter key like one time. Caase in point. </p><p>Every hit, kudos, and comment means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bramblestar was careful as he trekked down to the river, making sure no one was following him like he had followed Firestar that night. He didn't know how Firestar and the other leaders had the time to submerge themselves in the water all the time, but he respected them for getting away with the mercat stuff for so long. Avoiding water was harder than it looked.</p><p> </p><p>Especially now that he had been a mercat long enough that he was starting to feel that burning sensation that Firestar talked about. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch that only went away when he got wet. It was really annoying! Luckily he finally had time for himself to jump in and swim for a while.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of his legs turning into a tail would never get old, he thought. He never wanted to leave the water. Swimming came so easily to him now that it felt like he was flying through the water.</p><p> </p><p>He shot down the river into the lake, and he marveled at the underwater scene. It was beautiful down here, but he supposed that the ocean was even better. Firestar always described it as such.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't here to admire the sites or enjoy himself; he was here to seek out Mistystar and Onestar. He had to let them know about Firestar and Blackstar, as well as assure them that they were no longer the only mercats in the lake. He was sure they would appreciate the extra company.</p><p> </p><p>His amber eyes glinted as he quickly found two figures in the distance which he knew to be the other two leaders.</p><p> </p><p>“Time flies doesn't it?” Onestar said to his fellow leader. “Seems like yesterday all four of us were here having a good time without all the responsibilities of the clans holding us down,” he sighed. Mistystar gave a sad nod, remembering their time with Firestar and Blackstar before they...</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly a shock to hear that Firestar ended up dying at the end of the Dark Forest battle. It was like a hole had opened up in their beings. The underwater meetings had been so much more subdued without the ginger mercat to lighten them up. Then Blackstar had also died, and it made the other two leaders realize how much had really changed.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't even know if they made it to Starclan...” Mistystar whispered. Onestar dug his claws into the sand angrily. What if Firestar and Blackstar had been sent to some limbo and that's why they didn't come into their dreams to tell the two that Starclan had accepted them?</p><p> </p><p>“Starclan better had not reject them... at the very least Firestar shouldn't have been rejected,” Onestar muttered lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do, yell at them if they did?” someone said behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe I will!” Onestar retorted, before realizing that Mistystar hadn't been the one to speak up. The two blinked before turning their heads to look behind them, only to be met with Bramblestar.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it's only Bramblestar...” Onestar said bored. He did a double take, zeroing in on Bramblestar's tail and gaped. “Bramblestar?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You- you have a tail...” Mistystar meowed in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, isn't it amazing?” Bramblestar meowed happily, before twirling around to show it off.</p><p> </p><p>“How did this happen?” Mistystar demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I remember Firestar describing the Moonpool on Mako and took the time to see if our Moonpool worked the same way on full moons. Turns out it did,” Bramblestar said cheerfully. The other leaders had been told by Firestar that he had been compromised, that Bramblestar was in the know, but for the tabby to actually become a mercat...</p><p> </p><p>“Unbelievable...” Onestar muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Bramblestar, why would you do this? You know how Starclan feels about us,” Mistystar said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Bramblestar rolled his eyes at the mention of Starclan. “I don't care what they think. I didn't just do this for me, I did this for Firestar.” The other two mercats looked confused at his statement. “He and Blackstar made it in, I haven't seen Blackstar but I know that he and Firestar aren't exactly being treated well in Starclan. So I took a chance, and now I can give Firestar some company when I eventually die. Aside from you all and myself, he was alone in life. Now he won't be lonely in death. All we have to do is wait,” he meowed vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>Mistystar and Onestar were happy to hear that their fellow mercats made it into Starclan, and then mulled over Bramblestar's words. When they got into Starclan, they would be ostracized for being what they were. They didn't have anyone in their clan who knew about their secret, and with Starclan against them... they would still be alone even in death.</p><p> </p><p>Firestar was lucky to have such a loyal deputy and successor. He had someone from his own clan that supported him. The two would keep each other company in death. Who did they have besides themselves?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least they made it in,” Mistystar sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you had to test this during the full moon right? Didn't Squirrelflight say you were sick when she filled in for you?” Onestar asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“How else was I supposed to check if the Moonpool worked as intended?” Bramblestar retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“So you got yourself sick in order to check out the Moonpool?” Onestar asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I was already sick when I decided to check it out...” Bramblestar pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“So you jumped into freezing cold water in the middle of leaf-bare while you were already sick?” Mistystar deadpanned. It was currently leaf-bare, and it was hypocritical of her to say that though. They all jumped into freezing cold water during leaf-bare, but at least some of them were mercats when they did so. Sure, as mercats they could feel how cold the water was, but it never bothered them in the least. The water would never do anything to harm them.</p><p> </p><p>But a non-mercat taking a dip into freezing cold water was just plain idiotic.</p><p> </p><p>“...The greencough was worth becoming a mercat,” Bramblestar pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You Thunderclan cats are crazy!” Onestar yelled.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sandstorm sat outside the elders' den as Bramblestar and Squirrelflight rounded up the chosen cats and left for the Gathering, Bramblestar giving her a nod as he left.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to call into the den. “I'm going for walk!”</p><p> </p><p>Graystripe lifted his head from his nest. “This late? And while it's this cold out? Sandstorm I know you still want to feel active but can't you be more active once new-leaf comes around?” he questioned her.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to let a little cold stop me,” she said before bounding off. She wasn't going on a simple walk though; she was going to the Moonpool. She had thought long and hard about becoming a mercat. Firestar had a paw in both land and the water, while she could only be with him on the land. If she became a mercat too, they could be together no matter what. She would get to experience the same troubles he had.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, it would more than likely strengthen their bond together, and that was worth it in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her joints creaked as she made her way to the pool of water that would hopefully change her to be like her mate. She sat down, fur fluffed up from the cold, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>The light of the full moon shown down onto the Moonpool, and she was amazed as the pool bubbled and rippled, particles of light moving upwards into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>This is what she had been waiting for. With no hesitation, she walked into the pool until it covered her shoulders, struggling to swim her way into the light. As soon as the event ended and the Moonpool returned to its normal state, she frantically paddled her way out, shaking her fur of all the excess water that was weighing her pelt down.</p><p> </p><p>She shivered from the biting cold, hoping that Bramblestar hadn't been spouting nonsense. She had better become a mercat from this, because getting sick wasn't worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then there were three! Or four in Sandstorm's case. At least until Onestar dies, cause we all know how that happens.</p><p>And if this is truly like canon, then Sandstorm dies before Onestar does. I wouldn't feel too bad about Sandstorm though, she gets to be with Firestar in the end. FireSand fluff in the water as mercats? Sign me up! </p><p>I should be working on Ignite tonight, that is if all my homework doesn't get in the way first. Oh goody, I have THAT again. Joy.</p><p>Tell me how I did.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me how I did! </p><p>This and my other fics will be updated when I get inspiration to write.... so basically when I feel like it. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739855">Boring is Fine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627855">Lake in the Woods</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>